


That's Okay

by kjguccy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Character Death, Nurse Park Chanyeol, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Slooooow burn, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy
Summary: Kyungsoo é um cantor que não fala e nem interage com ninguém desde que presenciou seu noivo morrer em um acidente de carro. E Chanyeol, um solitário enfermeiro desempregado, é contratado para ser seu cuidador particular.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Sobre ser sozinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.  
> Plot: #117
> 
> Eu estou extremamente feliz. Desde o plot que consegui pegar, passando pelo desenvolvimento, até chegar aqui na finalização. Eu sei que é impossível agradar todo mundo, então eu espero agradar ao menos o máximo de pessoas possíveis!  
> Foi um plot difícil de trabalhar, diversas vezes tive medo de estar fazendo algo errado, então dei o meu melhor.
> 
> Eu quero agradecer a quem betou essa gracinha, é uma pena não poder citar o nome, mas saibam que essa pessoa merece inúmeros prêmios: por me aguentar, por aguentar a fic e por ter betado TUDO ISSO. Ela é a melhor, obrigada de coração. ♥  
> Já agradeço aqui a todo mundo que ler, e as ADMs do fest por me proporcionar a honra de trabalhar nessa história.  
> Doadora do plot: te dedico essa fic, não sei se vai ler, mas se ler eu espero muito que tenha alcançado suas expectativas.
> 
> TEPT: Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático  
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

_— E a resposta está e...RRADA!! VOCÊ ERROU! Torta na cara dela!! A capital da Groelândia não é Qaqortoq, é Nuuk! Próxima pergunta. Quais são os ingredientes necessários para se fazer um bolo?? Tempo na tela, valendo!_

A temperatura do lado de fora do pequeno apartamento devia estar por volta dos 29°, mas do lado de dentro, graças ao ar condicionado portátil que havia comprado em uma venda de garagem há alguns meses, a temperatura beirava os 20° perfeitamente. Embora o aparelho fizesse muito barulho e ocupasse um bom espaço — considerando os quinze metros quadrados que vivia —, era uma mão na roda em dias quentes como aquele. Odiava o calor. Odiava mais que comer sopa na janta, porque até isso podia relevar em certos casos. Mas calor? Porra… Impossível.

— Ovo, é… Leite! É… FARINHA, AÇÚCAR!

Tempos quentes era significado de muitas coisas, incluindo que grande parte das crianças do pequeno condomínio estariam na área de lazer e não precisaria de muito pra gritaria entrar pela janela. Naquele ponto do dia já tinha escutado muita coisa: contagens de esconde-esconde, berros estridentes, choros desesperados e broncas em vozes femininas. Um cachorro latia sem pausa pra pegar fôlego, reconhecia aquele latido fino há quilômetros; era o pequeno yorkshire do apartamento acima do seu. Não era barulhento dentro de casa, isso não podia negar, entretanto sem via de dúvidas era a última sinfonia que queria passar seu domingo exageradamente ensolarado escutando.

Na TV mais um programa de auditório o entretia de tais aborrecimentos tão irrelevantes, as grandes orbes só faltavam saltar de tão afobado que ficava para responder as perguntas antes dos próprios participantes que ganhariam algo — nem que esse algo fosse um amontoado de glacê sujando todo seu rosto —. Embora no canto da tela estampasse um relógio, já nem sabia que horas eram. Ao acordar comera umas duas fatias da pizza amanhecida que sobrara da janta e se dava por satisfeito demais para se preocupar com almoço, mesmo que também seu pseudo café da manhã tenha sido beirando o meio-dia. Além do mais, a cerveja que de minuto em minuto tomava um bom gole direto da long neck ainda o estufava e não deixava nada convidativo o pensamento de preparar algo com os restos que poderia encontrar pela geladeira.

_— Leite, farinha, ovo, fermento, açúcar… E MANTEIGA! MANTEIGA!_

_— A resposta está e...XATA!! PONTO PRO TIME VERMELHO!!_

Sorriu enorme e orgulhoso de si. O sol podia estar derretendo as paredes de concreto, as crianças poderiam estar aos berros abaixo de sua janela e talvez tivesse acabado a cebola, pelo menos sabia como se fazer um bolo básico. Talvez pudesse tentar fazer alguns e vender pelo condomínio, ajudaria a pagar as contas no fim do mês. No último o aluguel havia sido pago raspando, e depois de quitar tantas contas os vinte mil wons que sobrara na conta bancária sequer poderiam ser gastos com futilidades, não que eles pagassem muita coisa também.

Não era, de todo, um vagabundo. Havia se adaptado bem em fazer freelancers para completar a renda mensal, principalmente pela internet. Não era a melhor forma de se viver, sabia bem disso, mas até o momento estava sendo suficiente para bancar sua existência, além das economias guardadas para qualquer eventual emergência. Tinha total ciência de que precisava de um emprego que lhe desse mais garantias, e jurava que estava atrás de um, só não pensou que seria tão difícil assim encontrar vaga em uma área diferente do que era acostumado.

_— Para o próxima prova teremos o desafio do Verdadeiro ou Falso. Nessa cada equipe terá sua vez de responder e cada acerto contará dez pontos no placar, mas atenção! Cada erro dará cinco pontos para o adversário!_

Ah, amava aquela prova! Gostava da adrenalina que os participantes ficavam por ter só duas opções de resposta, e mesmo a mais óbvia causava medo do erro. Era ainda melhor quando erravam algo tão chulo em plena rede nacional, embora aquilo o irritasse só de ver.

Ansioso para o começo do jogo, deu um pequeno pulo de susto no sofá por ouvir o toque repentino do celular. Ele sequer lembrava onde havia deixado, mas pelo som abafado se viu obrigado a enfiar as mãos embaixo da única almofada e depois no vão do assento. Nada. Apenas bufou descontente e preferiu se manter onde estava, as pernas pendendo no ar pelo sofá ser pequeno demais para um homem do seu porte estar deitado, até aproveitou para puxar a almofada e usar de travesseiro. Era Minseok, sabia disso de olhos fechados.

Só Minseok o ligava mesmo ignorando diversas vezes. Não fazia por mal, gostava do amigo, e muito. Era grato por ter alguém que apesar dos pesares entendia seus sumiços e não dava no pé pelo seu jeito complicado. Mas não queria falar com ninguém, estava calor demais, não queria se esforçar para pensar em como interagir em sociedade. Mesmo assim ficar ouvindo o toque repetitivo tirava toda sua concentração e animação ao que fazia, até mesmo o latido esganiçado e os gritos infantis foram capazes de adentrar sua mente e lembrar o quão tedioso um domingo podia ser. Com sorte o amigo desistiria, e aí poderia lhe mandar uma mensagem mais tarde dizendo que não havia escutado a chamada, que seu celular estava no mudo ou carregando.

Quando o toque findou, um suspiro aliviado teve sua glória curta demais; não obstante em ter a chamada em vão uma vez, o som voltou a soar pelo apartamento, fazendo o homem desistir do seu plano de fugir do mundo e erguer-se. Caminhou até o cômodo próximo, precisando vasculhar os lençóis embolados na cama que não arrumou aquela manhã, indo encontrar o aparelho embaixo do travesseiro como havia enfiado na noite passada. Nem se lembrava daquilo, resultado de dormir com o celular na mão vendo futilidades aleatórias pelo YouTube.

Na tela o rosto do melhor amigo sorrindo animado com um pijama de dinossauro anunciava a chamada feita pelo Kakao, tendo como única opção arrastar o dedo na tela para atendê-lo de vez.

— Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa postal e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. Pii.

 _— Muito engraçado, Park. —_ A voz conhecida soou do outro lado da linha, junto de uma barulheira qual agoniou Chanyeol com a ideia de que aquilo poderia ser um convite para uma saída. Qual desculpa poderia dar para não encontrar ninguém em um barzinho no centro? _— Por que demorou tanto?_

— Pra atender? — Deixou o corpo cair de vez no colchão macio, permitindo a preguiça tomar conta outra vez. — Estava ocupado.

_— Ocupado? Perdido no meio do chiqueiro, aposto._

— Claro que não! Eu passei o dia limpando ontem, sabia? — Um sorriso de canto surgiu, outra vez orgulhoso pelo mínimo. — Você sabe como sou, só estava quieto.

 _— Hm, sei. Obrigado!_ — O agradecimento pareceu ser direcionado a outra pessoa, que Park não se preocupou muito em saber quem era. Minseok sempre era agitado demais, fazia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Dizia que 24h era pouco para um dia e não podia bobear, sempre estava por aí fazendo duas ou três coisas simultaneamente dependendo da situação, e o melhor de tudo era que o rapaz não se atrapalhava. Era um dom. Se conheceram em seu último emprego, quando Chanyeol ainda era enfermeiro em um grande hospital da cidade e tinha um salário fixo garantido no início de cada mês. Era engraçado, e até satisfatório, assistir o Kim fluindo tão bem no caos do pronto socorro. Ficar perdido e confuso com tanta pressão?? Não para Minseok, que ia de um ponto a outro levando um esparadrapo para uma nova pessoa que dera entrada, a ficha de outro e gritando pedidos para um terceiro enfermeiro, tudo isso enquanto sabia com muita atenção o que fazer com o próprio paciente. — _Falando sério, o que faz por aí?_

— Estava… — Pensou um pouco, tomando impulso para se erguer outra vez e sentar sobre a cama. — Vendo TV, me distraindo um pouco. Está quente demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

 _— Está mesmo._ — Ufa! Aquilo significava então que não receberia nenhum convite. — _O sol 'tá me torrando aqui fora, mas é minha folga então aproveitei pra resolver umas coisas na rua._

— Você devia descansar na sua folga, é pra isso que elas servem.

_— Eu estou descansado, Park. Não se preocupe comigo._

— Eu imagino — ironizou, levantando da cama e voltando a caminhar até a sala. — Por que ligou? Sente saudade?

 _— Na verdade até sinto._ — A resposta genuína causou um sorriso pequeno no rapaz, era bom saber que mesmo sendo cabeça dura alguém ainda gostava de si. — _Só liguei pra… Jogar conversa fora, sabe? Como está indo a procura de emprego?_

— Está indo — respondeu ele —, estou bem quanto a isso.

_— Você devia tentar aquilo que falei._

— Eu tentei, Kim — bufou frustrado só de lembrar quando seguiu os conselhos do amigo de se inscrever numa empresa de cuidadores e enfermeiros particulares. A primeira casa que foi designado era de uma senhorinha de pouco mais de sessenta anos, magrinha que só vendo. De primeira imaginou que seria algo agradável, idosos costumam ser gentis e acolhedores, mas a senhora Nari era tão amargurada e mal criada que em um único dia Chanyeol foi mandado à merda no mínimo dez vezes simplesmente por prosseguir restrições da dieta passadas pelo médico. Na sua segunda tentativa, também uma senhora, o problema era que havia virado mais babá dos cinco netos que corriam pela casa do que cuidador da, felizmente, simpática velhinha. Já sua terceira e última tentativa foi contratado por um rapaz pouco mais velho que si para cuidar de sua esposa que havia engessado a perna após cair de cavalo em uma viagem. Ele era muito cuidadoso e preocupado com a esposa, porém não largava do pé de Chanyeol nitidamente enciumado. Ajudar a moça a levantar era suficiente para ter que explicar porque segurava seu braço. — Não foram boas experiências.

 _— As vezes precisamos fazer alguns esforços. —_ Chanyeol apenas respirou fundo, virando sua atenção para a televisão outra vez. — _Você não pode simplesmente parar, Chanyeol. Sei que se cansou da exaustão de um hospital, mas vai fazer o que com seus estudos? Jogar tudo pro ar para ficar vivendo de bicos online?_

— Hm… Sim, por que não?

 _— Porque qualquer ser em sã consciência responderia o contrário_.

Na televisão o apresentador ainda animado com as mãos sujas de glacê perguntava empolgado: _— Brasil é o país mais populoso da América do Sul. Equipe Vermelha, verdadeiro ou falso?!_

_— Você tem uma vocação enorme como enfermeiro, não devia parar. Eu me preocupo muito com você, Park. Por isso sempre ligo, sempre encho o saco, é porque gosto de você._

— FALSO! — gritou rapidamente.

_— Oi?!_

— Não, não você! — corrigiu, virando o rosto para não ter mais o foco roubado. — Eu sou muito grato por essas tentativas de me ajudar, Seok. Mas não acho que esse mundo é pra mim. Talvez eu esteja fazendo esses bicos justamente pra tentar me redescobrir, quem sabe descubro algo totalmente diferente? Estive pensando em fazer bolos.

_— Fala sério. Você é um desmiolado._

— Vou me lembrar disso quando vier me pedir bolos de graça! — anunciou em uma tentativa de quebrar o clima qual sabia que ficaria, de um Minseok extremamente irritado com sua teimosia. Mas não ganhou em troca nem uma risadinha, o que o fez cair no sofá com as pernas bem abertas, afundando o corpo no estofado. — Eu vou me ajeitar, Kim. Sério, eu tô bem.

 _— Claro, claro —_ respondeu com um tom desacreditado que não passou despercebido pelo Park. Ao fundo escutou algumas buzinas, e pensou que seria um ótimo momento para finalizar a conversa dizendo que o amigo deveria prestar mais atenção na rua e ao que fazia. — _Você conhece aquele cantor Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo._

Antes de intervir com tal ideia, a pergunta repentina de quebra de assunto o pegou desprevenido. Cenho franzido e um bico pensativo estampava seu rosto, mas lembrava facilmente daquele nome.

— Acho que sim, ele vivia aparecendo na TV. — Deu de ombros. — O que têm? Ele anda sumido.

_— Sim, lembra do acidente que ele sofreu? Então, é por causa disso._

— Oh… — Mordiscou o canto do lábio. — Mas o que tem ele?

_— Sooyoung conseguiu como particular na casa dele. Lembra dela também, né?_

— Minseok. — Riu soprado. — Eu perdi o emprego, não a memória.

 _— Vindo de você…_ — Revirou os olhos, brincando com os dedos na barra da bermuda que usava. — _Ela está com ele tem uns dias, mas acho que vai largar._

— Por quê? Imagino que ele pague bem.

— _E paga! Muito. Mas é meio, hã, complicado._

— Complicado como?

_— Ela perguntou se eu tinha alguém pra sugerir entrar no lugar dela e eu pensei em você._

Chanyeol riu. Não por achar graça ou por deboche, e sim porque não acreditava na cara de pau do amigo. Porém o que esperar?! Ele sempre era insistente naquele assunto, e pelo visto não ia desistir até ver o Park empregado novamente.

_— Vai, Chanyeol! Paga bem, você dorme na casa do cara durante a semana e a Soo cobre os finais de semana, sem dor e sem complicação!_

— Acabo de falar que não me dou bem com isso e vem me sugerir trabalho complicado?? — Negou com a cabeça mesmo que não pudesse ser visto. — Se até a Sooyoung que é incrível em tudo que faz quer diminuir a carga, acha que vou durar quanto tempo?!

_— Mas aí que tá, Park. Ela diz que o cara é muito fechado, se isola a maior parte do tempo. Você só precisa seguir uma ordem médica ou outra, garantir os remédios em dia e ajudar ele em coisas pequenas. Soo diz que não consegue se adaptar nessa, mas pensei, quem sabe…_

— Que eu entenderia ele porque não atendo suas ligações?

_— Que seria um bom emprego pra você. Não é você que evita contato social? Olha aí, ele também não vai querer ver essa sua cara._

Suspirou pesado. Não parecia uma ideia nem um pouco boa, aquilo não era uma questão matemática onde dois negativos viram um positivo e tudo acaba bem. Trabalhou poucos anos, suficientemente para saber que não queria mais usar sua licença de enfermagem outra vez, o problema real nisso tudo era que Minseok não parecia querer aceitar aquele fato que o próprio Park sequer ligava mais. Insistia em dizer como via os olhos do amigo brilhando quando atendia uma criança, na simpatia em falar com os pais dela ou na prontidão de ajudar nas situações extremas que chegavam nos piores estados na ambulância. Tudo que viu Yeol realizar no tempo que trabalharam juntos era suficiente para enfiar na cabeça que Park tinha amor pelo que fazia, só não havia encontrado o lugar certo ainda.

— Eu não sei, Minseok. Preciso pensar.

_— Você vai ter muito tempo pra pensar no caminho amanhã, porque eu já disse que você estará às dez na casa dele._

— Você o quê?! — Imediatamente endireitou a postura, e dessa vez os olhos não saltavam de empolgação, e sim de pura surpresa. Como Minseok confirmou que iria sem nem falar consigo antes?!

— _Você pode me xingar, pode não atender nunca mais minhas ligações, mas amanhã você vai. Vai conhecer o cara, Chanyeol! Ver cara a cara se curte o trampo! A Soo vai estar lá te explicando algumas coisas, vai apresentar vocês. E se ele gostar, tcharam, empregado cinco dias da semana!_

— E se eu não gostar é um soco em você quantas vezes na semana?!

_— Nenhum, porque ele quem tem que gostar apenas. Você gostando ou não eu te proíbo de continuar sentado o dia todo se sustentando a base de trocados._

— Minseok, eu juro que se eu te ver pela frente de novo… — Não terminou a frase, mas esfregou o rosto com a mão livre em uma tentativa falha de aliviar o nervoso. — Eu espero que vo…-

— _Por favor, se veste bem e não se atrase! —_ interrompeu o mais novo. _— Eu te mando o endereço por mensagem, vou desligar aqui pra terminar umas coisas. Se cuida!_

Sem ter tempo de falar mais nada, a ligação encerrou ali, deixando Park Chanyeol sem qualquer opção de reação além de abaixar o braço e encarar a tela aberta no chat do amigo, mostrando três mensagens que, realmente, não havia visto e a chamada finalizada. Sua mente ainda estava parada, tentando raciocinar toda enrolação feita por Minseok até entender que no fim das contas ele queria apenas informar da entrevista marcada. Como o prometido, a mensagem com o endereço completo subiu no chat, vindo acompanhada de uma segunda mensagem.

_"Por favor, tenta essa. Não por mim, mas por você mesmo."_

Jogou o celular de lado e por uma última vez encheu seu pulmão de ar. Não tinha muito o que fazer, não só Sooyoung como Kyungsoo o esperavam e não podia furar dessa forma, nem que fosse apenas para negar a vaga no fim do dia. Os dígitos finos afundaram nos fios castanhos, coçando a cabeça já aceitando seu destino na manhã seguinte.

_— E virando o placar, por 1500 a 1360 pontos o vencedor é… TIME AZUL!!_

Já passava das nove da noite quando Chanyeol caiu na cama apenas com uma boxer preta no corpo e os fios molhados pelo banho demorado que havia tomado. Pela segunda vez no dia pegou seu celular em mãos, apesar da irritação por Minseok ter confirmado sua presença em um lugar que de longe estava a fim de ir, ainda assim uma ponta de curiosidade surgiu em seu peito sobre o que encontraria na manhã seguinte. Lembrava-se brevemente daquele cantor, sabia que ele fazia sucesso entretanto não era muito o estilo que costumava consumir, por isso suas vagas lembranças se resumiam a notícias e propagandas entre os programas que gastava suas tardes acompanhando.

Quando digitou _“Do K”_ o próprio Google já sugeria o nome completo do cantor.

_Do Kyungsoo [cantor] — Wikipédia  
_ _Do Kyungsoo — Lista completa de músicas  
_ _Do Kyungsoo (@kyungreal) — Instagram_

Corria os olhos pelos primeiros links que pouco lhe importavam, embora tenha ficado realmente tentado em stalkear o instagram do rapaz. Quem sabe até faria isso depois, primeiro queria entender o que lhe aguardava; clicou em “notícias”, algo que era bem mais do seu interesse no momento.

_MTV fará especial com os maiores lançamentos de Do Kyungsoo nesta sexta!_

_A foto de Kyungsoo no restaurante nessa última semana é real? Veja aqui!_

_“O mundo da música sente falta” diz o cantor Kim Jongdae sobre Kyungsoo_

_Por onde anda Do Kyungsoo? Entenda o caso aqui._

Era disso que precisava, saber por onde andava Kyungsoo e porque era tão complicado assim cuidar dele. Imaginava que encontraria alguém mesquinho e enjoado, talvez por isso Sooyoung não estivesse aguentando o peso do trabalho. Seria mais uma de suas experiências fracassadas de enfermeiro particular, então com sorte o cantor não o aceitaria e assim poderia retomar sua rotina sem lidar com estresses e, como o Kim havia mencionado, nunca mais atender as chamadas do amigo.

**_Do Kyungsoo: como a brilhante carreira do ícone da música coreana teve seu fim trágico e repentino._ **

Arqueou a sobrancelha com o título tendencioso, mas resolveu ignorar. A matéria seguia com uma foto do cantor num fundo branco usando uma gola alta preta. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto, e a legenda dizia que era o ensaio para alguma revista que Chanyeol pouco conhecia. _“Certamente uma dessas revistas chiques que só fã compra porque é cheio de foto e pergunta genérica”_ pensou para compensar sua falta de conhecimento do mundo pop nacional.

_"Do Kyungsoo começou sua carreira ainda muito jovem, aos quinze anos sua primeira aparição foi no programa de talentos…"_

— Blá blá blá blá — murmurou enquanto descia mais da página não querendo saber nada sobre o passado do rapaz, pouco ligava quando ou como havia começado, só queria saber do presente. Foi até que uma foto chamou sua atenção: um carro amassado e outro capotado, ambos completamente destroçados. _“imagens do carro de Do Kyungsoo na noite do acidente”_ dizia a legenda desta. Seu estômago embrulhou.

_Há pouco mais de seis meses o país parou com a notícia de que Kyungsoo e seu companheiro, Kim Jongin, haviam sofrido um grave acidente na estrada que liga Seul e Incheon. O casal pretendia comemorar seus dois anos juntos na cidade, mas um carro em alta velocidade na contramão os atingiu. A batida foi tão forte que ambos os veículos terminaram completamente amassados._

_O motorista, que estava embriagado, não teve sua identidade revelada. Quando os bombeiros chegaram no local, Jongin já estava sem vida no veículo tombado, enquanto Kyungsoo foi levado consciente._

_Muito se especula sobre seu atual estado, a família proíbe qualquer divulgação de informação e não retorna os contatos da imprensa. Enfermeiros que ajudaram no caso contam que o estado do cantor era grave, mas que saiu do hospital com vida. Essa foi a última vez que foi visto em público._

**_LINKS ÚTEIS:_ **

_[BAFO!] Do Kyungsoo e o ator Kim Jongin assumem relacionamento!  
_ _[WOW!] Veja o lançamento do single de Kyungsoo em parceria com IU!  
_ _[INSPIRAÇÃO] Kyungsoo abre o coração e conta sobre o preconceito que sofre diariamente e a homofobia no mundo artístico._

* * *

  
Para sua sorte o dia amanhecia com o tempo bem mais leve, a brisa que batia era tão refrescante que o fato de estar de calça não era um incômodo. Andava todo de branco, com uma meia manga de gola redonda e o tênis que coincidentemente havia lavado na semana passada. Nem se lembrava mais o que era vestir todas aquelas coisas, e quando se fechou dentro do carro a sensação da lembrança de dirigir até o hospital o deixava agoniado. Colocou o endereço no GPS do próprio celular e por todo o caminho o único som dentro do veículo era apenas a voz feminina o guiando quando deveria virar a direita e quando encontraria uma curva fechada com radar de trânsito pela esquerda. Achava até que havia feito muito respondendo ao bom dia de Minseok confirmando que não furaria e estava até tomando um café da manhã reforçado antes de sair de casa.

O destino era longe de sua casa, havia entrado em ruas que nunca nem viu na sua vida e chegou em uma área tão chique da cidade que tinha até medo de trombar com alguém e ligarem pra polícia sem mais nem menos. Pela tela do aparelho, já estava na rua final, dirigia mais devagar olhando pela janela analisando o ambiente geral; condomínios e prédios enormes o cercava, algumas mulheres passeando com cachorros minúsculos e homens com cachorros que Chanyeol esperava nunca trombar sem o dono.

— Meu Deus — sussurrou para si mesmo, apostava que só a camiseta que uma garota passou vestindo pagava duas contas suas no fim do mês.

— _Você chegou ao seu destino._

Quando o anúncio foi feito, estava parado do outro lado da rua em frente um enorme prédio, toda sua fachada e portão de entrada eram pretos assim como o vidro do porteiro, completamente diferente da portaria do seu prédio onde sempre trombava com o funcionário sentado na mesinha ora tirando um cochilo, ora comendo um lanche cheio de batata palha que certamente deixaria rastro. Atravessou a rua sem pressa alguma, era tão parada que sequer precisava olhar para atravessar. E logo que parou no portão, sem nem precisar tocar o interfone ouviu a voz do outro lado do aparelho:

— _Bom dia._

— Bom dia, é… Eu sou o Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Vim fazer uma entrevista de cuidador no... — Conferiu novamente a mensagem antiga do amigo, lendo pausadamente. — Apartamento... 113. Do Kyungsoo.

— _Só um momento._

Assentiu e guardou o celular no bolso, além dele não levava mais absolutamente nada além de uma pasta com os documentos eventualmente necessários. Depois de poucos minutos a voz do homem retomou.

— _Pode subir, décimo terceiro andar._

Agradeceu baixo e adentrou assim que o primeiro portão abriu, mais adiante passou por um segundo deixando Park surpreso com tanta segurança em um prédio só. Seguiu por um jardim reto, mas muito bem decorado; a direita um pequeno lago com uma fonte que fazia uma cachoeira cair no topo, a esquerda passou por uma casinha de pássaros com direito a telhado e poleiro, um beija-flor voava próximo o pequeno bebedouro e, o que mais reparou, nenhuma criança corria ou gritava por ali. Para falar a verdade sequer tinha visto alguma área recreativa infantil. Embora isso fosse bom por um lado, sentia que se algum baixinho habitasse aquele edifício tão luxuoso certamente seria tão nariz em pé que poderia ligar para um advogado do próprio celular de última geração caso se negassem comprar uma bala para ele. Era tudo cercado de grama, e o caminho que seguia era feito de grandes pedras de diversos formatos, com mais gramado entre o vão que separava umas das outras. Era o tipo de piso que Chanyeol tinha até medo de pisar e estragar, uma realidade completamente distante da sua.

O elevador também era espaçoso, com um enorme espelho e tudo tão impecável que parecia ser novo em folha. No pequeno quadro de avisos, um papel anunciava que a reunião de condomínio daquela semana estava cancelada pois as salas passariam por uma checagem de rotina da dedetização. Aproveitou o momento a sós — ignorando a câmera no canto o observando a cada sutil movimento — para conferir seu estado pelo reflexo; o cabelo preto ainda estava tão bem penteado como quando saiu de casa, com uma pequena mecha caindo sobre a testa. Mesmo que estivesse indo apenas para fazer cena e não dar bolo em ninguém, prezava uma boa apresentação, afinal ainda era seu lado profissional ali.

O próprio elevador anunciou a chegada no andar com uma voz feminina que assustou o Park ao vir sabe-se lá de onde enquanto estava distraído tirando pequenos pêlos que o vento grudou em sua camiseta: — _Décimo terceiro andar._

O corredor continha apenas duas portas, uma em cada extremidade. A luz automática tinha um leve tom alaranjado iluminando o espelho em frente a saída do elevador, com uma mesinha logo abaixo contendo um pequeno vaso de flor. De um lado, apartamento 114, e assim girou sobre o calcanhar ficando de frente ao 113. Apesar de ambas as portas serem iguais (enormes e de uma madeira clara), apenas a que entraria parecia bem receptiva: um tapetinho de entrada, ainda que simples e de uma única cor, e uma plaquinha acima do olho mágico com os dizeres _“home sweet home”_ . A ideia de encontrar um homem mesquinho foi sumindo gradativamente, sendo substituída por um possível _cult_ amante da decoração vintage.

Assim que tocou a campainha, usou o curto período que teve até alguém abrir a porta para encher o peito e endireitar a postura, pronto para ir se apresentando logo de cara para o grande cantor e compositor Do Kyungsoo, quem esperava encontrar de primeira. Entretanto toda sua postura murchou de imediato ao ter diante de si o bem conhecido rosto de Park Sooyoung, e o suspiro que naturalmente saiu de si quase que dizia “ah, é só você”.

— Olha só, e não é que Minseok realmente te trouxe? — A mulher se curvou para colocar um par de chinelos no chão em frente o maior. — Devo dizer que não esperava.

— Bom dia pra você também, Sooyoung. — Apesar do leve tom sarcástico, um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto sendo correspondido de prontidão. Trocou seu tênis pelo calçado da casa e observou a colega guardá-los na pequena sapateira que se encontrava logo ao lado da porta de entrada, aproveitando para apenas virar o corpo e trancá-la assim que Park adentrou o apartamento.

— Bom dia, Yeol. Desculpa a péssima recepção, a surpresa realmente me deixa zonza.

Se estivessem no hospital ou em qualquer outro local, certamente daria um soco no braço da garota. E mesmo não sendo nada forte, preferia evitar que Kyungsoo visse e achasse que Park poderia mostrar sinais de agressividade. Sendo assim, apenas deu poucos passos adiante, olhando ao para conhecer a casa. Parecia ser enorme.

A entrada dava direto para a sala, que por si só Chanyeol já estipulava ser do tamanho do seu apartamento inteiro, e não duvidava também que fosse maior. Um sofá impecável de limpo na cor creme ficava de frente a uma lareira desligada e, acima dela, uma televisão que não fazia ideia de como calcular as polegadas, mas diria que eram muitas. Ao redor do aparelho, diversas prateleiras abarrotadas de coisas. A porta de correr da varanda estava fechada, mas mesmo assim o clima do lado de dentro era tão refrescante que pela luz que passava pelos vidros fazia parecer que estava bem aberta.

— Incrível, não é?

— Ôh… — Limitou sua resposta, afinal aquela pergunta era óbvia demais. Claro que era incrível, uma verdadeira casa de _ricaço_ com direito a um abajur alto em um dos lados do sofá e uma escultura de animal enfeitando o canto da sala. O que era aquilo? Um gato? Um lince? Não tinha a menor ideia e preferia não olhar demais para não pensarem que queria roubar.

Sooyoung passou caminhando ao seu lado, ganhando atenção do Park que foi seguindo a ex colega de trabalho.

— Ele está no quarto agora — anunciou como se lesse os pensamentos do maior que se questionava em qual canto daquela mansão em edifício o homem devia estar perdido. Por fim, continuou: —, ele passa lá a maior parte do tempo pra falar a verdade. Então vou te apresentar a casa primeiro e depois eu chamo ele pra te conhecer.

— Por quê? — questionou assim que entravam em um segundo cômodo. A cozinha não era tão espaçosa quanto a sala, mas ainda assim esbanjava dinheiro com um grande balcão ao centro que continha um fogão embutido. Parou onde estava assim que a mulher de cabelo comprido também parou e se virou na sua direção, apoiando a mão no mármore do balcão. Antes de responder, soltou um curto suspiro.

— As vezes esqueço que, enfim… — Negou com a cabeça e endireitou a postura, aguçando uma curiosidade no maior principalmente quando notou que o tom havia diminuído assim que ela prosseguiu. — Desde o acidente, ele se isolou de tudo. Por isso não se tem mais noticias dele.

— Oh… Ele não recebe visitas?

— Não, nenhuma. Prefere ficar no quarto. As únicas pessoas que vem aqui é a psicóloga e o fisioterapeuta. As consultas com a doutora são no quarto, mas nem sempre vão até o fim.

— Entendi… — Correu brevemente o olhar pelo cômodo, era tudo branquinho e perto da janela sobre a pia alguns vasinhos de violetas. — Por isso que é difícil? — Voltou a atenção a ela. — Porque ele não interage?

— Não totalmente. — Coçou a nuca. — Se fosse só isso acho que seria mais tranquilo. Mas ele também não fala.

— Ele é quieto, então?

— Não, Yeol. — Soltou um riso baixo e soprado. — Ele não fala _nada_ , nem uma palavra. Desde o acidente.

Certo, por aquela Chanyeol realmente não esperava. Abriu pouco mais os olhos, assim como a boca se moldou em um pequeno ”o” ao receber a informação. Então aquele era o ponto chave, Kyungsoo havia se fechado completamente. Imaginava mesmo que não era uma tarefa fácil, e pra mídia mais fofoqueira não ter nenhuma atualização do cantor nos últimos meses era nítido que qualquer comentário sobre ele fosse extremamente restrito.

Apenas assentiu com a nova informação e se virou caminhando pelo cômodo menor, analisando mais de perto a decoração tão levinha que tinha por ali entre os eletrodomésticos que aparentavam tanto valor. Podia dizer que o tal Do tinha bom gosto pras coisas, e lá se ia a ideia de encontrar um amante do vintage. Mesmo que a maioria das coisas fossem nitidamente valiosas, ainda assim eram delicadas, deixando qualquer ambiente com a sensação acolhedora.

— Os médicos diagnosticaram com TEPT, crônico eu imagino. E ele está na cadeira de rodas, tem as muletas também. Consegue andar um pouco sobre elas, só que o doutor Kim disse que não está cem por cento para se manter apenas nelas, mas que se ele pegar mais firme nas sessões pode dar adeus a cadeira logo logo.

— E ele não pega? — Virou para a amiga que continuava no mesmo lugar, mas agora de braços cruzados.

— Sim, e não — Outra vez a risada saiu em um fio de ar. — Algumas semanas ele pula as sessões, mas quando não, se esforça bastante

Outra vez assentiu e retomou o caminho até perto da colega.

— Ah. — Pareceu lembrar de algo importante, sendo ela a caminhar dessa vez. Parou em frente a geladeira preta de porta dupla e apontou para um papel grudado ali por um ímã. — Aqui está anotado os horários dos remédios. Antidepressivo e um pra dormir, mas esse ele nem sempre toma. Não é uma obrigação, é só pra ajudar apagar mesmo.

— Qual antidepressivo? — Franziu o cenho se aproximando mais para analisar as anotações. — Esses remédios já costumam derrubar a gente por conta própria…

— É… — suspirou. — Às vezes ele precisa de mais um empurrãozinho. Bom, aqui também tem a dieta que ele vem seguindo, mas nada muito diferente do que estamos acostumados, só evitar coisas pesadas demais.

Concordou silenciosamente. Realmente eram bem cientes das regras de alimentação que médicos costumavam seguir, é sempre tudo balanceado evitando gorduras e oleosidade, ou seja, tirando tudo de bom. Talvez Kyungsoo não ligasse muito para esse ponto, a não ser que ele fosse um daqueles ricos rebeldes que querem passar a noite se acabando em uma barraquinha de _podrão,_ embora também imaginasse que não existia uma daquela tão perto de onde estavam.

Observou a enfermeira pegar uma pequena caixa em um armário mais alto, era ali que estavam os remédios para qualquer emergência; dor de cabeça, cólica, dores musculares. Era um bom kit de “primeiros socorros”, e ao que parecia pertencia ao próprio cantor. Continuou a pequena tour pelo apartamento, encontrando um cômodo mais bonito que o outro. Uma enorme varanda fechada com mesa de piquenique e uma área livre, até a lavanderia era espaçosa e, fala sério, quem precisa de uma lavanderia espaçosa?? Entre um cômodo e outro e algumas perguntas, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas: ao que tudo indicava, a pedido de Kyungsoo sua família havia entrado com muitos processos e era proibida qualquer divulgação de imagem ou informações, embora nem a própria mídia soubesse o estado real dele. Qualquer falha fora disso, a pessoa ou empresa responderia por um processo milionário que ninguém está realmente a fim de pagar.

Quando voltaram para a sala, Sooyoung pediu que Chanyeol a esperasse ali que logo voltava com Do. Confessava que agora estava um tanto quanto ansioso para conhecer de perto o homem que até o dia anterior sequer queria ir ver, tudo seria bem mais fácil se ele tivesse o recebido na porta como esperava. Conhecer aquela casa de cabo a rabo era como conhecer a conta bancária e agora a figura que tinha em mente era de um milionário que o analisaria da cabeça aos pés e julgaria cada passo que desse para saber se era tão elegante quanto ele. Sentindo-se mais à vontade por estar sozinho, se aproximou da lareira atraído por alguns enfeites que pousavam sobre ela. Pequenos vasos de cacto intercalavam porta retratos onde facilmente reconheceu Jongin, lembrava daquele homem de alguns doramas e filmes nacionais.

Quando a tragédia aconteceu, facilmente encontrava programas fazendo especiais em homenagem, reprisando as novelas que o ator havia protagonizado ou ajudado a dirigir, até compilados de cenas nas quais ele foi secundário normalmente no início da carreira televisiva. Não costumava acompanhar o trabalho de muita gente, mas era inegável que apertava seu coração quando se pegava assistindo um trecho que fosse daquelas matérias. Sempre terminava pensando o quão triste era, questionando porque nos esforçamos tanto em vida para fazer tudo tão bem feito sendo que tudo pode acabar em um piscar de olhos. Em alguns casos você é relevante o bastante para ter seu trabalho admirado em rede nacional por milhares de pessoas, em outros… Ninguém vai saber sequer que você nasceu, quem dirá o que fez e como se foi.

— Park. — O chamado feminino o fez virar de prontidão, encontrando a colega agora atrás de uma cadeira de rodas, o que fez seu olhar cair de imediato. É estranho, e até engraçado, conhecer de perto uma pessoa que por muito tempo você viu apenas em sites, revistas e programas. Como se um gatilho despertasse na mente do enfermeiro, uma voz repetia em looping “ele é famoso!”

Sim, era. E mesmo que não reagisse a isso fisicamente, sentia-se como um adolescente por dentro ao estar frente a frente uma pessoa tão importante. Não podia se dizer um grande admirador de sua brilhante carreira, mas era inevitável não puxar do fundo da memória as inúmeras vezes que pegou um metrô trombando com o rosto do cantor em cada canto que virava anunciando a chegada do seu aniversário.

— Bom dia, senhor Do. — Se apressou, aproximando do homem e se curvando respeitosamente. — Sou o enfermeiro Park Chanyeol, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

Kyungsoo analisava o homem alto a sua frente. Não era preciso estar de pé para saber que ele passava da sua altura, mas parecia tão assustado que chegava ser cômico. Retribuiu ao cumprimento curvando levemente a cabeça, e então um pequeno sorriso pintou os lábios cheinhos do menor. Não, ele não estava carregador de roupas de grife como era esperado; usava um chinelo de pano igual ao que lhe foi pedido usar na entrada, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta até que folgada. O óculos redondo era o único acessório que carregava e certamente porque sem ele não enxergaria muito. Esticou o braço para o lado, indicando o sofá que logo Chanyeol seguia com o olhar também.

— Sentar? — perguntou meio perdido, tendo como resposta um assentir tranquilo. Agradeceu baixo e deu a volta na pequena mesa de centro que estava entre eles podendo sentar perto de onde Kyung estava.

— Bom — Sooyoung voltou a se pronunciar, e em seguida continuou: —, eu vou deixar vocês a sós um pouco enquanto preparo algo. — Curvou-se pela lateral do homem menor e apoiou a mão delicada sobre a dele. — Você quer seu cafézinho agora? — A mudança repentina do tom para algo doce e cuidadoso fez Chanyeol engolir um riso soprado. — Uma bolachinha? — Kyungsoo negou para ambas as perguntas, e dali onde estava viu a colega formar um bico no rosto. — Você precisa comer, Kyungsoo…

Assim se endireitou outra vez e deu as costas, indo na direção da cozinha. Mas antes mesmo de passar para o outro cômodo, Do começou uma pequena movimentação onde estava. Nada de chamar muita atenção, apenas aproximou mais a cadeira e se preparava para impulsionar o corpo nos braços dela e assim passar para o sofá. Não aparentava dificuldade no que fazia, o que surpreendeu o Park mesmo foi o retorno imediato da colega.

— Senhor Do! — exclamou surpresa, e em um segundo estava de volta grudada na cadeira a movendo por conta própria. Afastou um pouco do estofado e passou os braços por baixo dos do homem, falando sem parar. — Não posso virar as costas nem um minuto?? E se você cai? E se machuca? — O ajeitou sentado no sofá e até mesmo o acomodou puxando para trás com certo cuidado. — Chanyeol está aqui, pode pedir pra ele quando quiser algo.

O tom de bronca tinha tanta preocupação carregada que o Park apenas franziu o cenho e observou calado cada ação. Até cogitou interferir, em dizer que ele não parecia ter tido algum problema ou que poderia ajudar se visse que algo aconteceria, mas pensou que seria antiético da sua parte chamar atenção de um colega de trabalho no meio do serviço daquela forma, ainda mais quando não estava ali nem como contratado, nem como alguém próximo do paciente.

Esperou a garota se afastar novamente, acompanhando seus passos até ter certeza que estava sozinho com o cantor. Respirou fundo, retomando o sorriso simpático no rosto ao voltar encará-lo de perto. Agora podia distinguir algumas olheiras marcadas no rosto que sempre viu sendo impecável demais, os lábios machucados entregavam que eram mordidos com frequência.

— Bom. — Limpou a garganta pensando em como começar e o que falar, além do leve desconforto que aparentemente pairou depois do ocorrido. — É um prazer estar aqui hoje, senhor Do. Obrigado pela oportunidade.

A postura dele era tão reta que automaticamente lembrava Chanyeol de corrigir a sua, e novamente o sorriso curto estava no rosto do cantor que caiu seu olhar sobre o colo do Park, fitando a pasta que ele carregava. Imediatamente o enfermeiro soltou os elásticos das pontas e foi tirando de dentro seu currículo, qual entregou nas mãos do cantor.

— Eu comecei enfermagem aos dezessete, acho que foi minha primeira paixão profissional — comentou. Kyungsoo corria o olhar pela folha e, pronto para continuar falando, ouviu os passos de Sooyoung novamente. Dessa vez trazia em mãos uma xícara e um pratinho com algumas bolachas sem recheio, quais foram postas no colo de Do com um pedido de licença baixo, a xícara ficou sobre a mesa. Era tudo que foi negado, causando uma leve confusão no Park que seguiu calado após agradecer baixo. Pela segunda vez Young afastava.

Kyungsoo mantinha a serenidade no rosto, até mesmo encarou Park em um pedido que prosseguisse o que dizia, entretanto havia perdido a linha de raciocínio que seguia. A colega não costumava ser daquela forma, ao menos não pelo que se lembrava. Era incômodo, mas não sabia muito o que fazer.

— Com licença... — foi sua vez de pedir baixo, pegando o prato do colo de Kyung e o colocando na mesa de centro ao lado do café. — Eu sempre gostei muito do que faço, e sempre trabalhei muito bem sob pressão. Se notar, existem alguns contatos para referência dos meus antigos empregos. — Voltou a se ajeitar no sofá, com o olhar imediatamente pairando sobre o currículo que era segurado. Do alisava lentamente uma parte da folha com o polegar, e Chanyeol pôde perceber que era onde estava sua última anotação de trabalho. De prontidão, prosseguiu: — Nos últimos dois anos trabalhei na emergência da sede do Hospital da Universidade de Seul. Foi lá que conheci Sooyoung — contou. — O desligamento partiu de mim, os plantões estavam me desgastando mais do que esperado, e eu tentei algumas vezes mudar de área de atendimento ou horário, mas meu superior não facilitava muito as coisas. — Passou a mão entre os fios, soltando um suspiro baixo. — Então eu preferi pedir demissão, foi uma escolha pensada na minha saúde.

No mesmo instante que terminou de falar, Kyungsoo ergueu o rosto na sua direção. Era como se esperasse uma continuação, algo que levou um segundo para a ficha do Park cair e entender. Entrevistas já costumam ser difíceis por si só, mas é ainda pior quando não se sabe o que o entrevistador quer ouvir. Por outro lado, a espera paciente do Do encarando diretamente seus olhos pareciam pedir uma sinceridade, o que o levou a crer que ele gostaria de saber qual a razão de um currículo tão completo ter travado repentinamente.

— Depois disso eu pensei em desistir da carreira — confessou, passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios secos tentando não desviar o olhar. — Foi uma última experiência muito exaustiva, então não me animo em me imaginar possivelmente caindo no mesmo ciclo em outro hospital. Ainda tentei uma empresa particular, mas não me adaptei a ela, o que me fez pensar que talvez eu tenha perdido aquela vocação.

A última frase fez o sorriso de Soo crescer minimamente acompanhado de um breve riso nasal. Chegava ser um certo absurdo ter que ouvir aquilo, ninguém perdia uma vocação da noite pro dia; ou melhor, ninguém perdia uma vocação. Imaginava que a rotina que o homem precisou enfrentar fosse puxada e exaustiva, e que trabalhar em pronto socorro era sinônimo de constantes experiências quais não era qualquer estômago que aguentava. Mesmo optando pela demissão, não via aquilo como um ponto negativo. Passava um ar de alguém decidido, Kyung gostava disso. E se ele era decidido e dizia que não queria mais tentar a profissão, o fato de estar ali deixava claro que não era por ele mesmo ir atrás do emprego. Devolveu o currículo que logo era guardado outra vez na pasta e olhou para trás, certificando-se que Sooyoung não estava por perto.

Sozinho puxou a cadeira pelo braço a ajeitando em uma posição mais favorável que pudesse se apoiar, em instantes impulsionou o corpo erguendo-se por poucos segundos e trocou de lugar, foi uma ação rápida, o próprio curvou o corpo para ajustar o apoio dos pés e afastou dali se guiando pelas enormes rodas. Park achou que também deveria se levantar, e o fez no mesmo instante que a colega voltava da cozinha.

— Kyung-

— Eu ajudei. — Cortou rapidamente, ganhando o olhar dos dois simultaneamente. — Não se preocupa, eu ajudei ele.

Assistiu o exato momento que um sorriso nasceu no rosto do homem, tão delicado e simpático que o Park retribuiu, cúmplices um do outro naquele pequeno segredo que nem precisava existir. Sua visão novamente ia modificando, e Kyungsoo agora era visivelmente um cara tranquilo que tinha fantasmas internos demais pra lidar do que se preocupar com bobagens que Yeol teve tanta certeza que seriam prioridade. Não era um bicho de sete cabeças. O viu se afastar depois de um assentir leve de cabeça e logo Sooyoung se apressava atrás, como se a qualquer momento o homem de fios bem arrumados em um curto topete pudesse se quebrar em mil pedaços.

Outra vez sozinho e sem saber muito o que fazer, abaixou-se para pegar a xícara intocada e o prato, levando ambos para a cozinha. Pareceu uma boa esconder as bolachas dentro da barriga, mas na primeira mordida o rosto se retorceu inteiro. Por Deus, eram horríveis! Nem lanche de hospital era tão seco daquela forma, sem contar as milhares de sementes espalhadas por ela que soltavam na boca e grudavam imediatamente na língua. Não era de se surpreender que Kyung havia negado, ninguém em sã consciência aceitaria um lanche daquele.

A mesa de jantar tinha seis lugares, e naquele momento Chanyeol estava em um dos lugares ao lado da cabeceira ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Sooyoung de pé próxima a Kyungsoo que há poucos minutos permanecia parado encarando um envelope de papel pardo. Algumas vezes ele o alisava, em outras aparentava prestes a abrir, mas sobretudo parecia pensar. Não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava na mente do menor, mas Yeol tinha quase certeza que podia ouvir nitidamente a barulheira de pensamentos vindos dele enquanto todo o resto do ambiente mergulhava em um silêncio mortal. Em outras ocasiões, quem sabe se a vaga fosse outra, poderia até sentir falta das buzinas constantes na rua, dos passos apressados do yorkshire no andar de cima e até dos choros de crianças aprontando no playground. Contudo aquele momento apresentava a Chanyeol algo novo, algo diferente. Nem se lembrava da colega, não se lembrava de mais nada que o rodeava, e permanecer calado com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa, observando Kyung a frente com seu misterioso envelope, era como se travassem uma longa e séria conversa.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Park era tirado do seu transe assim que o papel bege foi posto sobre a mesa de madeira e arrastado na sua direção, uma caneta estava acima dele e tudo foi finalizado com um novo sorriso simpático, um assentir de despedida e o olhar que logo procurava pela enfermeira outra vez. De prontidão Sooyoung se aproximou e, como mais cedo, se curvou ao lado do homem, seus olhos abriram bem quando ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você quer ir pro quarto, Soo? — Seu tom cauteloso era o que Chanyeol usaria para fazer a mesma pergunta a uma criança de cinco anos (ou até menos), e isso o incomodava. — Se despede do Chanyeol e vamos, então.

Presenciar Kyungsoo assentindo para si novamente enquanto a amiga acenava junto causava um desconforto tão grande dentro de Chanyeol que este não conseguiu fazer nada em resposta. Era um desespero crescente, e crescia mais rápido do que gostaria. Não era um cara estourado e, veja bem, gostava muito de Sooyoung, mas ela parecia ter batido a cabeça e se prendido em uma realidade paralela onde aquele apartamento de milhões de wons era algo semelhante a uma pré-escola. Respirou fundo, bem fundo. Fundo o suficiente para não mandar a garota embora imediatamente dizendo “eu assumo agora”.

Deixou a caneta de canto e abriu o envelope, curioso para o que encontraria dentro dele. Puxou algumas folhas e as ajeitou sobre a mesa diante de si, no topo em letras garrafais respondendo suas dúvidas mais profundas estava o título: “ **_Contrato de Confidencialidade_ **”

Folheou as páginas que tinha, sendo impossível não se assustar com a quantidade de texto que teria que ler pra entender se podia mesmo assinar aquilo tudo ou se estava vendendo sua casa e a família pra alguma empresa publicamente desconhecida. Antes de poder chegar na metade da primeira folha, notou a presença da Park que retornava do quarto.

— O que é isso? Contrato?

— Eu acho que sim… — murmurou focado em entender alguma palavra juridica demais que o fez engasgar no meio de alguma frase. — Acho que é aquele lance de não falar nada.

— Ah sim, eu tive que assinar um desse também, é melhor ler com atenção. — Sentou na cadeira ao lado de onde Kyung esteve há poucos minutos, apoiando o cotovelo na madeira e o queixo sobre a palma. — A última folha é o quê?

Parou a leitura para voltar a folhear até abrir a última: “ **_Contrato de Contratação_ **”

— Uh… Parece que alguém passou na entrevista.

Paralisou olhando o título, e como um pequeno filme foi recapitulando as recentes ações de Kyungsoo e como agora toda a demora que levou para ele entregar o papel tinham total sentido. Não devia ser nada fácil se entregar naquele estado para um total desconhecido, mas talvez fosse mais fácil do que lidar com um adulto o infantilizando diariamente. Não sabia o que fazer, ele esperava que assinasse? Ou talvez não esperava nada. Chanyeol o viu novamente em sua frente arrastando o envelope na sua direção e assentindo numa singela despedida. Era apenas a resposta, como se dissesse “ _eu gostei de você, então se quiser a vaga aqui está_ ”. O homem que estacionou em frente o edifício há algumas horas certamente estaria confiante de assinar apenas as primeiras páginas e deixar a última em branco, mas o enfermeiro que estava sentado ali relendo frases soltas na página de contratação não sabia ao certo se queria voltar para casa com o peso de não ter colocado seu nome em só mais uma linha.

— Chanyeol? — Fechou o contrato rapidamente ao erguer a cabeça em busca do chamado. — Você tá me ouvindo?

— Hã? Tô. — Não estava.

— E então, vai assinar?

— Não sei. — Ajeitou as folhas novamente. — Estou pensando, acho que eu não esperava que a resposta seria imediata.

— Qualquer outro estaria bem contente por essa surpresa. — Ambos riram soprado ao mesmo tempo, pois ambos sabiam que era verdade. Acontece que qualquer outro iria ali procurando um emprego, e Chanyeol só tinha ido procurando despistar Minseok, e no fim se deparou com sutis sinais do universo de que seu espírito de enfermeiro estava tão vivo que queria assumir a vaga de imediato sem pensar em contratos ou valores, tudo para garantir que seu paciente se sentiria realmente confortável e focasse apenas em se recuperar. — Mas caso esteja cogitando, já aviso que ele é bem cabeça dura viu?

— Ele é? — Franziu o cenho, não tendo nenhuma memória de algum sinal semelhante a esse no tempo que esteve junto dele. — Tipo?

— Tipo pra comer, pra tomar sol, pra tomar banho. — Respirou fundo e soltou o ar todo pela boca ao mesmo tempo em que afundava as mãos nos fios escuros. — _Principalmente_ pra tomar banho, às vezes parece que ele prefere nem tomar. É uma batalha, e eu tenho que ficar falando “senhor Do vamos, é rapidinho”. — Imitou o tom que usava com ele tombando a cabeça para a esquerda, e então para a direita ao completar. — “Senhor Do, a água está quentinha, vamos eu preparei o banho todinho pra você” — suspirou negando com a cabeça. — E ele só nega, e nega, e…

— Já pensou que ele não quer que você dê banho nele?

— Sim! Eu pensei até que talvez com você, um homem, ele se sinta mais à vontade.

— Não, Soo. — Riu baixo pensando em como explicar de forma mais clara. — Já pensou que ele não quer que _dêem_ banho nele? Assim… Qualquer pessoa, seja homem ou mulher. Isso não se passou na sua cabeça?

O olhar surpreso da mulher respondia por si só que não.

— Qual foi, Soo? O que deu em você? Já notou a forma que trata ele? — Agora recebia uma expressão confusa, e antes que ela tomasse a fala foi mais rápido para responder. — Como uma criança.

— Ah… — Ela desviou o olhar para um ponto sobre a mesa, parecendo refletir por poucos segundos. — Deve ser minha experiência na pediatria, sabe que é onde fico maior parte do tempo.

— Não vem com essa. — Franziu o cenho. — Até porque justificar tratar alguém assim por isso só piora as coisas. Você não trata nenhum outro paciente dessa forma, e o Kyungsoo não é diferente das pessoas do hospital. Isso tá muito errado. Talvez ele não seja cabeça dura como pensa, só está sendo resistente pela forma que chama ele pra fazer as coisas.

— Tá dizendo que não sei fazer meu trabalho, Chanyeol?! — Seu tom deixava nítido que havia se ofendido, mas para ser honesto o Park não ligava nem um pouco.

— Estou dizendo que Kyungsoo é um homem adulto. — Pegou a caneta da mesa.


	2. Sobre conhecer o novo.

— Não me leve a mal, mas ela estava longe de ser uma profissional ali. — O celular encontrava-se sobre a pia da cozinha enquanto Chanyeol andava de um lado para o outro no curto espaço, com um pano de louça tirava com extremo cuidado uma forma de dentro do microondas. Se passaria os próximos dias fora de casa, então não ia se preocupar em preparar uma janta decente e que certamente sobraria, o que faria azedar na geladeira e, a última coisa que ele gostaria de passar o fim de semana fazendo, sem via das dúvidas era tirando azedume no meio das gavetas. — Quartinho, cafézinho, bolachinha? Se eu não aguentei ouvir cinco minutos daquela voz infantil, imagina o Kyungsoo.

—  _ Por isso decidiu assinar?  _ — A voz soou do outro lado da linha, fazendo Chanyeol pensar por alguns segundos enquanto colocava a lasanha ao lado do aparelho.

— Eu não sei — murmurou e jogou o pano sobre um dos ombros, suas mãos apoiaram na beirada do mármore branco e passou encarar a fumaça que subia da comida antes congelada que gastou o restante do seu pouco dinheiro comprando. — Só senti que seria tão péssimo profissional quanto ela se apenas desse as costas.

—  _ Hm… _ — Foi a vaga resposta do Kim e nada mais. Chanyeol fitou o aparelho como se encarasse o rosto do amigo, como se ele pudesse ver seu olhar desafiador de quem sabe muito bem o que aquele resmungo significava. Era um claro “eu tenho uma resposta para isso, mas não direi nada”, ou seja era uma isca que qualquer um morderia em todas as vezes que fosse lançada. Afinal, quem não fica na dúvida de saber o que tem por trás daquilo?! Se Minseok tinha uma resposta, que falasse! E Chanyeol sabia que ele apenas não queria se comprometer, havia uma diferença entre falar algo por conta própria e falar por insistência; se a pessoa não gostasse do que ouviu, podia argumentar “você quem pediu, eu não queria dizer nada” e seu caminho estava limpo de qualquer possível erro cometido.

— Vamos —  falou apressado,  dizendo em seguida: —, diga logo o que quer.

—  _ Eu? _ — Fez uma breve pausa, causando um revirar de olhos no Park. Podia ver nitidamente o melhor amigo com aquele sorrisinho no canto do rosto e o olhar correndo perdido só esperando o momento certo.

— Eu te conheço, Kim. O que você mais quer agora é falar.

_ — Bom, eu só estava pensando…  _ — Depois disso, pôde ouvir um barulho de cama como se Minseok se ajeitasse em uma melhor postura para expor os tais pensamentos, já sendo um aviso para o Park respirar fundo e se preparar pelo que viria, pois seja lá o que fosse, com certeza ia desejar não ter incentivado aquele cara expor livremente . —  _ Será que isso que sentiu não é suficiente pra provar meu ponto de que você nasceu pra essa profissão, e reencontrou um lugar perfeito para se reencontrar nela??  _ — E assim Chanyeol fez, respirou o mas fundo que podia e endireitou a postura outra vez, ocupando-se em abrir a porta do armário de cima e pegar um prato limpo . —  _ Se reencontrar no que já é seu, não traduzindo texto na internet ou… Ou… Fazendo bolo. Fala sério, qual foi a última vez que fez um bolo na vida?? _

— Olha Minseok — começou enquanto abria uma gaveta pra pegar a espátula . —  Às vezes eu acho que você se aproveita demais da minha boa vontade. Eu que te liguei, isso sim é um milagre divino, e você usa dessa oportunidade pra me fazer cogitar desligar na sua cara?

_ — Como você pode ser tão cabeça oca, hein Park?  _ — Chanyeol riu baixinho por ouvir aquilo, já cortando um bom pedaço da lasanha para passar da pequena embalagem ao prato.

— Só estou dizendo. — Usou o indicador para cortar os fios de queijo que se esticaram entre a forma e a louça, mesmo estando quente demais. — Que eu estou cansado disso, mas também não podia deixar ele lá.

_ — E eu estou dizendo que você enche a boca pra falar que não liga pra nada, mas liga em ser um bom profissional. Você mesmo diz, e finge que não. Mas você gosta, Yeol. Você gosta de cuidar das pessoas e acha que elas merecem ser bem tratadas para se recuperarem bem. _ — Park chupou o dedo sujo de molho e pegava agora um copo no mesmo armário de antes. —  _ É uma pena que tenha fechado sua mente nesses meses, mas eu lembro muito bem do enfermeiro Park. Você se isola tanto que nem o próprio Chanyeol consegue se aproximar mais. _

Não estava ligando para a conversa fiada de Minseok, era sempre a mesma coisa de sempre em palavras postas de formas variadas. Todavia aquele ponto final foi novo, chamando atenção de Chanyeol que outra vez encarou a tela que indicava uma chamada que já ia para quinze minutos. Sabia que era bem fechado, que preferia o buraco do seu minúsculo apartamento à qualquer outra opção. Não ligava também para as pessoas que se afastavam pra sempre, para as que via uma vez na vida e outra na morte por sequer insistirem em contato, mas será que seu isolamento tinha mesmo se afastado de si próprio? Bufou em um misto de pensativo com frustração, Minseok estava conseguindo muito do que queria nos últimos dias.

— De qualquer forma eu aceitei, não aceitei? — Abriu a lata de refrigerante e despejou tudo no copo comprido. — Não importa se foi intervenção divina ou minha carteira desesperada por dinheiro, está aceito. Não precisamos entender o por quê.

—  _ Tudo bem, senhor Só Fiz o Certo. _

— Assim é bem melhor . — Com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto, apoiou o celular na beira do prato longe da lasanha e dos talheres, tudo para poder levá-lo em uma mão e o copo na outra como se duas viagens de cinco passos cada fosse exigir muito tempo das suas últimas horas de desempregado. Caiu relaxado no sofá, curvando o corpo pra deixar o copo no chão e podendo tirar o aparelho de qualquer perigo, agora o colocando sobre o braço do estofado.

_ — Se antes já era difícil falar com você, imagino que agora vai ser impossível. _

— E dessa vez eu realmente vou estar ocupado . — Puxou a almofada para usar de apoio para o prato quente, já cortando então um bom pedaço e erguendo para assoprar.

—  _ Quanto você vai receber? _

— Vai ser por semana. — Levou o pedaço ainda quente à boca e, com ela ainda aberta, assoprou a fumaça para fora. — O suficiente para eu me mudar pra um lugar do dobro do tamanho sem me preocupar nem um pouco com o preço. — Continuou de boca cheia, mastigando. — Mas se não vou ficar em casa, nem vale a pena isso agora. Então talvez eu guarde tudo e quando me dispensarem… Sei lá, me aposento e sumo sem deixar rastros.

—  _ Oh, estou tão surpreso. _

Chanyeol riu baixo cortando mais um pedaço da lasanha que tinha gosto de tudo, menos de lasanha, e se permitiu relaxar aquela noite, desfrutando dos barulhos do seu agitado condomínio antes de mergulhar na sua nova rotina onde nem seus próprios passos eram audíveis.

Precisou mais uma vez da companhia virtual da moça do GPS para garantir que não se perderia no caminho, mas dessa vez bem mais despreocupado que a primeira vez sem tanto medo de virar alguma rua adiantado ou seguir reto por outra por não ouvir direito alguma instrução. Passada a surpresa do dia anterior, já não dava mais tanta importância para os detalhes do bairro, na verdade a grande maioria parecia até bem mais simpática do que julgou ser anteriormente. Não sabia se era por estar mais calmo, ou se tinha efeito de conhecer Kyungsoo pessoalmente e o próprio lhe provar que nem todo mundo que tinha dinheiro era esnobe, apenas parecia um mundo diferente do que conheceu na manhã anterior.

Quando estacionou o carro no mesmo local e bateu a porta ao sair, o ar era tão agradável que naturalmente mantinha seu humor estável no ponto verde. Podia escutar algum pássaro cantando por perto, mesmo sem saber exatamente de onde o canto vinha. Com uma pequena maleta em mãos e a mochila nas costas, atravessou a rua em uma corrida calma e dessa vez tocou o botão do interfone.

—  _ Bom dia. _

— Bom dia. Park Chanyeol, sou o novo enfermeiro do Do Kyungsoo, cento e treze.

Esperou menos tempo comparado ao dia anterior, logo o portão destravou e se via outra vez atravessando o tranquilo jardim. A sensação de estar familiarizado com o ambiente trazia certa tranquilidade, não sentia nervosismo com o primeiro dia de trabalho, ao menos não tanto quanto pensou que sentiria. Claro, ainda era Kyungsoo ali, um homem da mídia e que tinha sua assinatura em pelo menos cinco folhas que basicamente diziam “sim, você pode me falir se eu fizer merda!” então era como andar sobre ovos. Só quem não tivesse amor a própria vida — ou talvez uma conta bancária recheada de gorda — não sentiria ao menos um calafrio na espinha como Chanyeol sentiu assim que o elevador abriu e se viu no reflexo do espelho logo a sua frente. Enquanto esperava que Sooyoung abrisse a porta, já ia preparando os próprios tênis pisando nos calcanhares para afrouxá-los do pé. Dessa vez a garota tinha um sorriso mais contido no rosto, o que Park julgou ser resquício da conversa do dia anterior. Young podia ser melindrosa algumas vezes, e na certa ainda estava remoendo o que ouviu, mesmo sabendo que não havia sido por mal.

— Minhas coisas já estão prontas, vou só te dar os últimos direcionamentos e vou — comentou enquanto Chanyeol já estava na sala olhando ao redor, dessa vez pensando no que fazer com as coisas que carregava. — Ele está na outra sala.

Seguiram juntos até o cômodo que ficava passando a cozinha, devia ser por volta das nove horas e Kyungsoo estava na mesa de jantar terminando de comer algumas frutas picadas com granola, vestia um roupão de seda de cor creme e o cabelo estava molhado indicando que um bom banho havia sido tomado para despertar. Ali a expressão de Young mudou, se tornando mais tranquila pelo sorriso que mostrava seus dentes quase todos bem alinhados, deixando imperceptível que um deles era levemente torto pelo tratamento odontológico que não ligou de abandonar no fim da adolescência.  _ “Estou cheia de usar essas coisas”  _ ela dizia de cara fechada.

— Bom, senhor Do… Agora que Chanyeol chegou, eu já vou indo, tudo bem? — O cantor assentiu algumas vezes com um sorriso pequeno, ao mesmo tempo que o Park se curvava ao cumprimentá-lo. — Você comeu já, Chanyeol? — A atenção repentinamente virou para o homem que assentiu apressado.

— Já sim, não se preocupa.

— Vem cá, vou te mostrar umas coisas então. — Dito isso, a mulher pediu licença ao homem e deu as costas, ação que foi repetida pelo Park antes de seguir apressado não querendo perder a colega de vista no meio de tantos cômodos.

Chegaram ao corredor qual Yeol sabia dar nos quartos e banheiro, sendo que este seria exclusivamente seu. Pararam então frente a uma das portas e a garota reforçou o que já havia dito; aquela que estava para ser aberta era o quarto de Chanyeol durante a semana, e a da frente era o quarto de Kyungsoo. Adentraram o cômodo bem arrumado, uma cama de solteiro estava com os lençóis trocados e a janela bem aberta iluminando todo o local. Aprendeu onde achar roupa de cama, onde poderia guardar suas coisas e informado que no prédio do outro lado da rua um homem costumava andar sem nada no corpo, e que não era lá das visões mais agradáveis.

— O mercado é na rua de cima, não é longe. Então se ele estiver tranquilo você pode dar uma corrida até lá sem problema nenhum. — Olhava ao redor parecendo pensar se esquecia de algo. — Ah, o porteiro pode parecer meio bravo, mas ele é tranquilo. O do turno da noite é mais animado, mas qualquer dúvida com o bairro você pode perguntar pra eles.

— Certo.

— De verdade, eles ajudam muito — completou e deu uma volta no lugar, agora certificando-se de que não esquecia nada pessoal seu. — Ah sim, e eu deixei uma outra lista na geladeira. — Puxou a própria mochila e passou pelo ombro. — É uma que o Do mesmo me deu, com alguns números de emergência. Tem a mãe dele, uma irmã e um amigo próximo, e o advogado também.

— Sim, senhora — concordou outra vez e finalmente tirou o peso das costas ao colocar a mochila no chão aos pés da cama, e a maleta sobre esta. — Eu te dou um grito no Kakao se precisar de algo, mas acho que pego o controle fácil.

Dessa vez foi o Park que a acompanhou até a porta. Apesar de no dia anterior ter se incomodado com a forma dela agir, ela parecia bem preocupada em deixá-lo a par de tudo que poderia ou não acontecer. Imaginava que, além de realmente ter uma preocupação com Kyungsoo, também tinha o detalhe de que Yeol estava ali por recomendação, e qualquer deslize a sujava indiretamente. Ainda de porta aberta enquanto observava a mulher no hall apertando o botão, não foi surpresa que ela tenha se virado demonstrando lembrar de um detalhe que passou batido.

— E olha, aquela fonte que tem lá embaixo sabe? — Park assentiu. — Não chega muito perto pra ver as carpas, é escorregadio e, bem… Você pode cair.

— Se tem aviso, tem história. — Sooyoung riu baixo parecendo ser o primeiro sorriso realmente sincero desde que se encontraram àquela manhã, permitindo-se relaxar e causando também um sorriso em Chanyeol. — Não leva por mal o que eu falei ontem, Soo.

— Não irei — respondeu baixo, olhando para o topo do elevador que indicava estar chegando. — É que ninguém espera muito ouvir que tá fazendo merda quando acha que tá agindo certo.

— Eu sei, mas achei melhor te avisar do que deixar passar. — Umedeceu os lábios. — Você é uma boa enfermeira, sabe achar veia como ninguém. — Ela riu baixo novamente. — Só não repete aquilo.

— Eu não vou, Yeol. E me desculpei com o Do caso eu tenha ofendido ele — contou, faltava só mais um andar. — Boa sorte aí, viu? E vê se não faz besteira! — A última frase veio quase como uma ameaça com os dentes cerrados, o que fez Chanyeol rir e acenar uma última vez quando a viu entrar e o elevador fechar.

Trancou a porta devidamente deixando a chave com um chaveiro de cachorrinho pendurada na porta e deu meia volta. Agora que não tinha Young tagarelando a cada passo que davam apontando para lá e para cá como uma guia turística ou uma corretora de imóveis apresentando a casa ao Park, tudo parecia ter mergulhado em um silêncio absoluto. Nada de gritos na janela, risadas do vizinho ou móveis se arrastando no andar de cima, o que até mesmo o fez pensar na possibilidade de não existir mais ninguém naquele edifício que não fosse Kyungsoo e o porteiro. Algo bizarro de se pensar, mas talvez não impossível. Atravessou pelo caminho bem conhecido em direção a sala de jantar onde o homem estava, anunciando sua aproximação ainda na cozinha.

— Agora somos só eu e você, senhor D…

Parou a frase antes de seu fim, pois assim que surgiu no batente que dividia os dois cômodos encontrou apenas um prato vazio e os talheres sujos apoiados em um guardanapo ao lado. Nenhum sinal do Do, deixando Chanyeol surpreso. Será que tinha ido para o quarto enquanto estava distraído com o cheiro do amaciante caro nas cobertas do armário ou quando estava na porta fazendo companhia para a enfermeira até o elevador chegar?

Piscou um tanto perdido, no entanto achou melhor não ir atrás e deixar que tivesse seu tempo a sós sem ninguém pegando no seu pé ao menos uma vez, querendo saber onde estava e se desejava algo. Preferiu apenas recolher a louça suja na mesa e retomar à cozinha, onde lavou tudo sem a menor pressa, já que fora isso não teria muito o que fazer. Mãos secas na toalha tão branca quanto a própria roupa, decidiu checar todos os bilhetes postos na geladeira e presos por ímãs em formas de ursinhos; alguns de rosto, outros de corpo inteiro. Também havia um ímã de pote de mel e alguns de cactos; talvez sua distração daquela manhã seria justamente analisar um por um e o quão fofos eram, ao mesmo tempo que pareciam combinar tão bem com o restante da decoração simples da casa.

Puxou o celular do bolso programando despertadores para os horários dos remédios. Além de dois cartões — um que dizia ser da psicóloga e outro do fisioterapeuta — encontrou também a tal lista de números, quais foi logo salvando para que em eventuais emergências já os tivesse prontos na discagem rápida.

_ Senhora Do _ , certamente a mãe.  _ Kyungsoon _ , a irmã.  _ Doutor Jung _ , a quem julgou ser o advogado e por último, fazendo as sobrancelhas do Park erguerem em uma leve surpresa por reconhecer o nome,  _ Kim Jongdae _ , o melhor amigo.

Ainda era possível encontrar uma coisa ou outra de Sooyoung por ali, como uma toalha de banho que certamente ficaria por lá pelos finais de semana que ela voltaria. Ainda assim tinha muito espaço para suas próprias coisas: três gavetas que sequer seriam usadas por completo, um espaço no armário ao lado da toalha de Young que usou para guardar a sua, e um baú nos pés da cama que colocou a mochila depois de esvaziá-la por completo. O quarto era até que bem espaçoso, acima da cômoda uma televisão fina como seu dedo e um quadro na parede de uma paisagem que Yeol julgou ser algum lugar do Japão. Uma janela grande estava aberta e abaixo dela uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira, ambos de uma madeira escura. Sobre a mesa, um porta canetas bem abastecido. Era como se fosse um quarto seu, e isso era bom, ao que parecia Kyungsoo sabia como criar um ambiente acolhedor e bem receptivo para quem quer que usasse.

Não teve a menor pressa em organizar tudo em seu novo lugar descobrir o ambiente por conta própria e levar seus itens mais pessoais ao banheiro do lado, quando terminou o relógio estava longe de chegar ao menos ao meio dia. Decidiu então por criar tarefas em sua mente, como descobrir o melhor lugar para deixar sua maleta — sala ou quarto? — e até mesmo regar todas as plantas que ia encontrando pela casa, pois imaginou que Kyungsoo não ligaria muito se ousasse àquilo. Vasculhou os armários da lavanderia e da cozinha, ficando assim ciente do estoque de detergente e onde encontraria as panelas, louças e talheres, ou ao menos grande parte do essencial até se acostumar com tudo. A geladeira estava abastecida, e ver uma sacola cheia de tomate e alguns pacotes de macarrão no armário o fez ter a ideia de preparar uma boa macarronada para o almoço. Tinha absoluta certeza que Sooyoung estava seguindo a risca a dieta passada, então ter um dia de folga de tanta comida sem gosto não faria mal algum.

Por volta das onze horas quando decidiu preparar a comida, foi separando cada ingrediente sobre a pia, lavando os tomates, as cebolinhas e até uma cenoura que pensou que seria bom ralar no molho. Enquanto se preparava para cozinhar, um vazio diferente veio fazer morada dentro de si. Era estranho estar em um lugar como aquele, estava sim acostumado a ficar sozinho e preferia, mas com o silêncio? Com certeza não. Se estivesse sozinho na própria casa sequer daria bola, provavelmente até agradeceria o fato de ter um momento tranquilo para passar os canais até cochilar no sofá, só que o ponto era justamente esse: não estava sozinho. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não queria sentir que estava.

Parou diante a porta do quarto do cantor, dando algumas batidas com o dorso da mão anunciando sua entrada que foi feita com muito receio conforme abria a porta lenta e vagarosamente, feito criança interrompendo algo que sabia que não devia. Do estava sentado na cama, a coberta sobre as pernas e nas mãos um livro que Park não parou muito pra analisar naquela distância. A cadeira estava bem próxima, duas muletas apoiadas na parede.

— Posso entrar?

Kyung assentiu, e assim o enfermeiro relaxou a tensão e caminhou para pegar o roupão deixado sobre o encosto da cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que anunciava sua nova ideia.

— Eu estava conferindo o almoço, o que acha de uma macarronada? — Fitou o menor com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — Molho natural, já aviso que é minha especialidade. — Kyung retribuiu o sorriso com um assentir único. — Que bom que gosta da ideia. Estava pensando também… Por que não me ajuda?

Dessa vez Chanyeol sabia que a demora na resposta não era por Kyung não falar com as pessoas, pois mesmo que isso não acontecesse o silêncio seria feito. Tentava não encará-lo de volta, apenas dobrava o roupão que foi posto nos pés da cama, Kyungsoo pensava.

— Acabei de chegar por aqui, acho que seria legal nos conhecermos. O que me diz?

Não disse, mas fechou o livro colocando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira e afastou a coberta. Aquilo parecia um “sim” então Yeol sorriu vitorioso e arrastou a cadeira para mais perto de Soo, o ajudando a se ajeitar sobre esta e tomou a iniciativa de empurrá-la pelos cômodos. Os bancos postos diante a bancada eram altos, por isso a ajuda foi inevitável; foi apoio de Kyungsoo quando se pôs de pé e desceu a altura da cadeira para que subisse melhor, por fim ergueu a cadeira novamente. Notou a firmeza que o cantor tinha nas pernas, apesar dos movimentos ainda difíceis, e pensou que tão logo ele poderia recuperá-los outra vez, isso causou uma pontinha de felicidade dentro do enfermeiro.

— Acho que eu te peguei um pouco de surpresa com isso, não foi? — Afastou a cadeira para mais perto da porta, deixando toda passagem livre. — Desculpa, apenas me veio na cabeça. Você sabe, é meu primeiro dia aqui, não conheço nada da sua cozinha, e nem de você. — Lançou uma piscadela sutil. Kyungsoo sempre sorria, era sua resposta para a maioria das coisas, e no fundo Yeol se questionava como alguém tão sorridente podia ter se se tornado tão recluso. Chegou relembrar sem querer do que ouviu de Minseok na noite anterior. Será que Kyungsoo também havia se afastado dele próprio?

Pegou a tábua de cortar legumes e a colocou em frente o Do, junto de uma faca. Ao lado dois potes, um vazio e um com tomates ainda molhados. A expressão era sempre calma e serena, por um instante Chanyeol desejou ter conhecido o rapaz em um momento que pudessem dialogar e ouvir tudo que ele tinha para responder. Como era Kyungsoo atrás das câmeras? Atrás dos discos que vendiam em imensas quantidades? Ele fazia piadas sem graça, ou quem sabe fosse calado e só falasse o essencial? Tanta coisa vagava sua mente, sequer percebeu que estava com as mãos apoiadas no mármore observando o homem do outro lado que cuidadosamente tirava o talo do topo do tomate e o cortava no meio verticalmente, e depois cortava as metades no meio de novo e finalizava com um novo corte, esse na horizontal, passando para a tigela vazia os oito pedaços. Só quando ganhou a atenção visual dele que sentiu o rosto prestes a ferver e a falta de jeito ser presente.

— Sabe o que meus pais faziam quando eu era menor? — Soltou aleatoriamente, dando de costas. Pegou um prato limpo, a cenoura e um ralador, voltando pra bancada com o sorriso e a postura de quem tinha tudo no controle. — Quando minha mãe queria fazer molho, ela pegava os tomates e os colocava em grandes espetos, e depois os colocava em cima do fogo, no fogão. — Abaixou o olhar começando ralar o legume. — Assim que o tomate começava ferver, a casca rachava. Mas chegava em certo momento que ele começava fazer um barulho muito… — Riu baixo negando com a cabeça. — Pareciam gritos! E eles ficavam fazendo  _ iiiiih  _ e eu entrava em pânico. — Nesse ponto o cantor tinha um sorriso maior no rosto, imaginando a cena que era contada. — Quando eu ouvi isso a primeira vez e perguntei o que era, minha mãe brincou comigo, disse que os tomates estavam gritando. Ela não esperava que eu fosse levar a sério, então eu sai correndo pra chorar no colo do meu pai. Eu não comi macarrão com molho por meses! — Sem se conter, Kyungsoo riu. Mas riu de verdade, pois até largou a faca pra virar o rosto e cobrir a boca com a mão.

Aquela cena fazia o enfermeiro sorrir também.

— Eu tinha medo, achava que eles estavam vivos e que minha mãe torturava eles pra fazer um molho. Eu pensava “como vou comer isso? Eles estavam gritando no meu fogão!” — Do parecia tímido em rir, mas era impossível se conter. Então era aquilo que contratou para cuidar de si? Um homem que achava que tomates esturricados imploravam por ajuda? — Fiquei de mal da minha mãe por um longo tempo. Não lembro como isso passou, se eu aprendi que tomate não grita ou se eu só não resisti mais ao cheiro gostoso da comida dela e os devorei, mas tenho boas memórias de comer macarrão puro. — Mais calmo, Soo voltou a pegar a faca, mas parou quando a colocou sobre o tomate. Parecia pensar, e então ergueu apenas o olhar ao Park que o captou imediatamente. — Ah, não! Agora eu sei que são apenas frutas, ok?! Pode cortar!

Riu da própria memória, e ambos voltaram ao trabalho. Ralou a cenoura até sobrar apenas um toquinho que foi parar na sua boca.

— Eu era uma criança muito sensível, nunca foi difícil me fazer sair correndo e chorando desesperado. Então é engraçado pensar que me interessei tanto por uma carreira que me põe à prova de muita sensibilidade. — Colocou o prato de lado e encontrou uma outra tábua, essa era de vidro e bem menor, o suficiente para cortar as cebolinhas e salsinhas bem finas como passou a fazer, usando uma faca afiada. — Conheci tanta gente, e ao mesmo tempo só lembro de rostos, de frases soltas. Não que eu seja muito bom em guardar coisas assim, mas sei que algumas provavelmente gravam meu nome muito bem na cabeça, enquanto eu só lembro que ela esteve lá um dia. — Franziu o cenho por pensar nisso tão de repente. Kyungsoo continuava cortando os tomates sem a menor pressa como se fosse uma atividade muito terapêutica. Não o olhava, mas prestava atenção. — Eu conheci Sooyoung nessa trajetória toda, e Minseok também. Ela já te falou dele? É um amigo nosso. — Sorriu pequeno. — É o amigo mais próximo que tenho, mas não sei como isso é possível. Sorte, acho.

Nesse momento sim ganhou o olhar de Kyung, que até parou os cortes lentos que fazia para encarar o enfermeiro. Ao notar, pareceu que aquele comentário aguçou alguma dúvida, então tratou de responder.

— Eu sou muito… Quieto. Não tenho muitos amigos, acho que prefiro chamar de conhecidos. Aí tenho alguns, um que conheci ali e outro aqui. Eles tentavam se aproximar mais antes, mas desistiram. Não culpo eles, sabe? Eu só quero ficar na minha e eles entenderam na marra. Mas Minseok tá sempre atrás. — Soltou um riso e juntou em um bolinho tudo que havia picado para picar tudo de novo e assim ter tudo bem fino e miúdo. — Também é o único que, se parar de me encher o saco, sei que vou sentir falta, e provavelmente me sentir muito mal por ter afastado alguém tão legal. Ele parece me entender, diz que me enche porque gosta de mim. — Parou tudo que fazia e fitou Kyung. — Isso faz sentido pra você? Uma pessoa encher seu saco porque gosta de ti?

Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, então Chanyeol quem sorriu sutilmente daquela vez.

— É, acho que faz.

Não sabia de onde tinha saído tanta vontade de falar e tanta coisa pra relembrar, só destrambelhou a contar causos e pensamentos, e quando pediu desculpa a Kyung e disse que se conteria para não incomodá-lo, ganhou uma negação de cabeça e assim entendeu que podia continuar. Então continuou. Algumas vezes Soo ameaçava rir de algo, mas disfarçava tossindo quase como se quisesse evitar aquela ação. Em outras vezes era um pouco inevitável, e uma risada saía ao ouvir um ocorrido engraçado ou como quando Chanyeol não soube disfarçar os olhos estalados ao saber que não tinha queijo ralado, e sim um grande pedaço de queijo que  _ deveria ser ralado _ , aquele olhar dizia “é isso que ricos fazem?” e rapidamente tentou disfarçar aquela gafe, embora Soo fosse um ótimo e rápido observador que não deixava nada fugir. Cuidaria daquilo depois, na hora de servir. Antes, colocou os tomates picados em uma panela junto de água, regulou o sal e esperou.

O incômodo de estar sozinho passou, e nem percebeu quando. Kyungsoo por sua vez também não calculou o momento exato que parou de pensar ter sido má ideia aceitar sair do quarto. Quer dizer, tinha um desconhecido na sua casa e o mínimo que deveria fazer era conhecer a quem confiava suas chaves e sua vida. Só estava cansado, um cansaço que não sabia exatamente de onde vinha. Sair pra quê? Pra ficar assistindo o enfermeiro pra lá e pra cá, tentando puxar assunto com perguntas sobre o que o médico disse ou deixou de dizer sobre colocar pimenta na comida? E então o que ele iria esperar, que desenhasse ou quem sabe fizesse mímica? Por fim acabaria tudo no clima chato de sempre, onde quem perguntou não sabia a resposta e quem devia responder não sabia como resolver.

Não era como se não quisesse verbalizar o que pensava, não era como se não quisesse dizer  _ “está tudo bem, não tenho restrições”  _ ou  _ “ei, eu posso fazer isso” _ . Querer era o que não faltava, mas não é tão simples quanto se parece. Do, que antes usava sua voz para cantar por horas e horas durante seus shows, cantar em casa enquanto cozinhava com Jongin e cantar de novo até o noivo dormir, agora não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra. Parecia que uma trava bloqueava, quando tentava produzir qualquer som podia fazer o esforço que fosse, nunca era suficiente. Então pra que tentar? Pra que forçar interações que sempre assistiria seus esforços indo em vão? Preferia se manter dentro do quarto, mesmo que isso fosse sinônimo de mergulhar a mente em pensamentos que só queria mandar pra longe. O que não contam pra você é que quanto mais tenta afastar uma imagem da sua mente, mais viva ela se torna, mais fixa e mais real, como uma fotografia diante de seus olhos.

Todavia, porém, Park não se mostrava muito interessado em puxar papo com perguntas genéricas. Apenas falava, e Soo sentiu falta de ouvir alguém tagarelar na sua cabeça que não fosse os próprios pensamentos. Ele não demonstrava ligar se teria sua opinião sobre o que contava, ainda assim parecia entender tudo que dizia apenas com uma troca de olhares, e aquilo era novo. A sensação era que estava conversando outra vez como não fazia há muito tempo, não uma  _ conversa  _ como tinha com a doutora Bae, e sim assuntos do dia a dia que teria caso encontrasse Chanyeol em um restaurante qualquer e jogasse conversa fora enquanto a comida não vinha. Era bom finalmente estar com alguém que o entendia.

Comeram juntos pela primeira vez. Park pôs a mesa da forma mais jeitosa que conseguiu pensar que Kyung faria no dia a dia, mal sabendo ele que o rapaz era um grande preguiçoso quando se tratava daquilo e certamente colocaria a panela na mesa e se serviria ali mesmo. Costumava ganhar péssimos olhares de Jongin pois enchia o talher mais do que deveria e, na hora de passar para o prato, criava um rastro pelo caminho. Mas como Chanyeol poderia imaginar aquilo, certo? Soo nem o julgava, ele próprio não cogitaria aquilo de qualquer outra pessoa. Por exemplo, não se passava na sua mente que na noite anterior o enfermeiro, que cuidava tão cuidadosamente do seu macarrão, tinha sujado todo o pijama enquanto devorar uma lasanha pronta de mercado assistindo um filme aleatório do Adam Sandler que encontrou passando na TV. Isso, é claro, depois de se despedir de um Minseok satisfeito pelo amigo ter finalmente encontrado um emprego que aparentava ter futuro.

Ao fim da refeição, Chanyeol se viu sozinho outra vez.

A mesa se tornava enorme quando ninguém estava sentado do outro lado, nem em nenhum outro ponto. E o apartamento em geral parecia tão profundo quanto uma caverna, embora diferente de uma fosse bem iluminado e aconchegante. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, encarando o prato vazio com resquícios do molho. Foi combinado que jantariam o que havia sobrado, porque fizeram mais do que ambos aguentariam em uma única refeição e a panela no fogão ainda tinha uma boa quantidade de macarronada. Em meio aquela profundeza silenciosa, escutou a torneira abrir e fechar um pouco ao longe, o som um tanto abafado pelas paredes que tinha no caminho. Ele estava escovando os dentes, imaginada, e sabia que ele não iria voltar.

Terça-feira era dia de psicólo ga, e isso não havia sido citado por Sooyoung. Descobriu por conta própria quando o interfone tocou e o porteiro avisou que a moça esperava para subir. Por um segundo ficou perdido, mas liberou a entrada. Pensou em esperar já de porta aberta, entretanto lembrou que Kyungsoo estava trancado no quarto na última hora e meia, então talvez se escutasse a campainha tocando entenderia que a médica estava ali. Assim fez, só abriu a porta quando o toque soou por todo o apartamento.

— Boa tarde, sou a doutora Bae Joohyun. — Ela se apresentou com um sorriso cativante quando apertou sua mão junto de um curvar sutil.

A mulher era bem menor que si, mas o cabelo era tão longo que devia chegar quase no fim das costas. Ela carregava apenas uma bolsa preta no ombro e parecia bem familiarizada por já tirar o salto assim que adentrou, calçando o chinelo que antes era usado por Sooyoung. Simpática, a mulher não demorou muito na recepção; informou que tinham uma hora e meia de consulta e se retirou para o quarto, deixando Chanyeol sozinho outra vez.

Talvez, com o primeiro salário que recebesse, compraria um livro para ocupar sua mente em momentos como aquele.

Joohyun era uma profissional e tanto. Seu foco nas sessões era a terapia cognitivo comportamental, e cada segundo era carregado sempre de muita calma e paciência. Desenvolvia as melhores técnicas entre ela e Kyungsoo para que entendesse tanto o que ele sentia, quanto a forma de encaminhar tais pensamentos para o melhor caminho. E Kyung gostava, não podemos dizer que terças-feiras eram dias que ele acordava com aquela agonia no peito sem saber de onde vinha, mas que com toda certeza era pela terapia aproximando a passos lentos e tortuosos. Não, era realmente bom. Principalmente por sentir o efeito nas sessões que haviam feito até então. Ainda assim, mesmo que gostasse e que sentisse bem estar a cada fim de consulta, não eram em todas que gostava de ir até o fim. Joohyun nada podia fazer além de respeitar o tempo e o espaço de seu paciente e se retirar do quarto. Foi o caso daquela tarde, e depois de, mais ou menos, quarenta e cinco minutos, Chanyeol foi pego de surpresa na cozinha. Enquanto passava um pano sobre o balcão, deixando a pedra tão brilhante que daria pena sujar outra vez, abriu bem os olhos ao ver a médica entrando no cômodo com sua bolsa no ombro e, agora, um caderno em mãos.

— Oh… — Endireitou o corpo erguendo o olhar até um relógio de parede. Estava enlouquecendo ou o tempo voando mais do que pensava estar? — Já?

Ao perceber a confusão na pergunta, doutora Bae soltou um breve riso enquanto assentia.

— Não completamos as horas — explicou, causando uma suavidade na expressão do enfermeiro.

— Você quer… — Olhou em volta. — Um suco?

— Uma água — pediu naquele jeito naturalmente calmo, seu tom era sempre tão suave que chegava dar gosto conversar com a mulher. Chanyeol, que de prontidão pegava um grande copo e enchia de água, sequer conseguia imaginá-la brava em qualquer situação que fosse. Aquele volume que usava pra falar parecia ser o máximo que chegava, obrigando o Park se preocupar com sua própria voz; será que estava falando muito alto?

— Mas… Está tudo bem?

— Está sim. Obrigada — agradeceu pela serventia e atreveu-se a sentar em um dos bancos na bancada, não tendo pressa em beber. — Só fomos muito a fundo em alguns assuntos, ele precisava de uma pausa.

— Ele que pediu?

Novamente a mulher assentiu.

— Isso não costuma acontecer, ele se esforça muito e sempre completamos os horários. Mas… hoje foi… — Pensava com a expressão levemente contorcida. — delicado.

— Entendo… — O olhar caiu para o mármore impecavelmente limpo. Não entendia tanto assim para ser sincero. Pensava que ninguém, além de Kyungsoo, fosse capaz de realmente compreender. — Mas as sessões têm mostrado resultado? — Voltou encarar a mulher, que dessa vez assentia mais animada enquanto bebia um gole da água. — Eu comecei hoje aqui, então não sei muito bem do estado dele.

— Imagino que saiba que ele sofre de estresse pós traumático. — Agora foi o Park quem concordou silencioso. — Uma característica que ele nunca expressou foi ter momentos de raiva, e realmente isso não é uma regra. Soo é um homem calmo e tranquilo, e talvez por isso que teve tendência a se isolar. — Atento ao que ela explicava, mantinha as mãos apoiadas na bancada. — Mas ele vem mostrando muito resultado sim, realizando atividades que indico e isso é bom. São boas formas de nos comunicarmos.

— Você acha que… — Não sabia quais palavras escolher devidamente, mas Bae já havia captado a dúvida quando o viu gesticular a palma na região do pescoço. — A voz...

— Se ele volta a falar? Hm… Sim, ele pode sim. — Apoiou o copo agora vazio um pouco mais distante. — É questão de tempo, e cada paciente tem o seu. Existem diversas técnicas que podemos abordar para ajudar no processo, no momento estou focando na cognitivo. — Seguia assentindo a cada nova informação, guardando na mente todas elas. — Alguns pacientes se livram das consequências mais graves do TEPT em semanas, meses… Alguns levam anos. É difícil dizer quanto será o tempo exato de cada um, tudo varia se eles participam das sessões, se eles param, ou até mesmo se buscam ajuda e quanto tempo levam para isso.

— Entendo. — E agora entendia de verdade, pois como enfermeiro tinha ciência de que não se pode garantir datas específicas. De que adiantava dizer que no dia cinco o paciente estaria curado de tudo que tinha, e até lá ele não movesse um dedo?! Kyungsoo aparentava que em breve conseguiria manter o peso sobre as duas pernas por mais tempo que alguns segundos, entretanto, ao menos na visão do Park, não parecia pronto para voltar a falar tão cedo.

Pensar nisso o deixava triste.

Agradeceu pela vinda da médica depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa e a acompanhou até a saída. Era bom estar mais por dentro do quadro do cantor, sabendo de suas evoluções e de como lidar em meio eventuais recaídas. Quando trancou a porta e virou para o enorme apartamento, se viu parado no mesmo ponto por longos minutos, ou talvez foram apenas segundos. Depois de tanto passar sozinho em um lugar silencioso, no qual tecnicamente deveria estar fazendo algo, não se tinha tanta noção de tempo. Algumas vezes checava as horas e ficava assustado, como havia passado tanto assim?! E em outras, quando conferia novamente sentindo ter rastejado por duas lentas horas, não tinha corrido sequer cinco minutos.

Quem sabe fosse questão de costume, ou de adaptação. Poderia limpar aquela casa inteira de graça só por passatempo, todavia com as janelas sempre fechadas sequer continha poeira trazida pelo vento, deixando tudo sempre tão limpo. Quem sabe começasse sujar tudo só para ter uma desculpa do que fazer. Arriscou caminhar até o quarto do mais velho, em passos que pousavam tão macios no chão que o único som vinha das pernas da calça raspando sutilmente uma na outra.  _ Zip zip zip _ . Barulho esse que era substituído pela batida na madeira que deu com o dorso de dois dedos dobrados e, obviamente sem nenhuma resposta em troca, achou que estava tudo bem abrir. Afinal, sequer estava trancada.

Ao longe Kyungsoo se encontrava na cama, deitado e de costas para todo o resto. No curto silêncio pôde ouvir um fungar que deixou Chanyeol perdido no que fazer, que passo dar ou sequer se era um campo seguro. Piscou antes de reunir coragem e chamar cautelosamente.

— Senhor Do? — Nada, nem um movimento. — O senhor precisa de algo? Se sente bem?

Agora sim ele se movia, mas diferente do que Park esperava o assistiu puxar a coberta e passar por cima da cabeça, sumindo em um casulo macio e talvez quente demais para o tempo que aquecia do lado de fora. Passou a língua pelos lábios, Do não queria conversa e isso foi bem entendido, e pelo visto não queria qualquer outro incômodo. A aura do ambiente também era outra, uma que Yeol não havia experimentado ainda naquela casa. Bem oposta ao Kyung sorridente e risonho do almoço, aquele parecia estar em uma imensidão tão profunda que Park não podia só estender a mão e puxá-lo de volta, além de que ele não parecia querer ser puxado.

Algumas vezes não queremos que nos tirem do nosso caos, e nem sempre isso é de todo ruim. Só assim nos entendemos, sabemos o que sentimos e pensamos, nessas ocasiões carregamos a sensação de que devemos encarar de perto nossos fantasmas. Outras vezes estamos cansados demais de fazer passeios animados do lado de fora, porque sabemos que ao retornar à realidade, o peso volta de uma só vez, e o pior é quando esquecemos o quão pesado é, e aí temos que nos reacostumar com cada grama sobre nossas costas.

— Eu estarei no meu quarto se precisar de mim — comunicou ainda tranquilo, fechando a porta com tanto cuidado que se questionou se Do havia escutado o  _ clic  _ ao fechar.

Como o dito, atravessou o corredor e fechou sua porta indo direto para cômoda onde a televisão também estava, pois sabia que o controle foi posto logo ao lado dela. Sentado nos pés da cama, ligou o aparelho pronto para gastar o resto do dia conhecendo os números de canais que provavelmente eram bem diferentes do que estava habituado, mergulhando no amplo pacote para contar nos dedos quantos canais de filme encontraria até o anoitecer.

Apertava o botão freneticamente, parando um segundo em cada um só para ler o que o título anunciava. Foi indo assim até captar, depois de ter passado mais uns três números, o rosto conhecido que o fez voltar tão rápido quanto se foi. Jongdae sorria animado com o plano de câmera focado em seu rosto, não era ao vivo, mas não parecia ser uma reprise de algo antigo. O show de variedade estava quase no fim, queria ter pego no começo só pra conhecer um pouco mais do tal cantor, imaginando que Kyungsoo não deveria ser tão diferente dele.

Recordou de quando Soo disse concordar que algumas vezes pessoas que nos amam pegam um pouco mais no nosso pé do que o comum, e que fazia total sentido, e ter o número pessoal do Kim na geladeira junto da lista emergencial fez Park pensar se ele era esse amigo. Seria Jongdae o cara que enche o saco de Kyungsoo até quando o mesmo não quer contato nem com o próprio reflexo? Será que ele mandava mensagens? Ligava? Tocava a campainha sem qualquer aviso prévio? Será que Chanyeol o conheceria pessoalmente mais rápido do que pensava?

Respirou fundo soltando todo aquele peso em um bufar exausto.

—  _ Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanham e me dão forças. Prometo voltar em breve! Até lá, comam muito dak galbi e cuidado para não pegarem um resfriado com a mudança de tempo que se aproxima. _

_ “DALK GALBI É O PRATO PREFERIDO DO PRÍNCIPE DAE” _ estampava ao redor do rosto do homem em letras animadas e coloridas, com alguns pequenos desenhos da tal comida envolta de brilho.

O toque do Kakao tirou sua atenção da tela maior e pela primeira vez pegou o aparelho do bolso. Era Sooyoung. Assim que abriu o chat da garota, um riso soprado escapou.

_ “YEOLLIE, EU ESQUECI!! HOJE É DIA DE PSICÓLOGA!!” _


	3. Sobre lembranças, pássaros e liberdade.

Kim Jongdae não ligou naquela semana — futuramente Chanyeol viria saber que ele nunca ligava —, mas também não era um assunto que pensou além de cinco minutos após mudar para um novo canal. Com o passar dos dias que ora se arrastavam, ora voavam, Park se adaptou àquela nova rotina que passaria a viver em grande parte da semana sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. O almoço era servido sempre pelo mesmo horário, nunca depois da uma da tarde, a janta também não era muito cedo e nem tão tarde, às oito da noite ambos se encontravam satisfeitos e Yeol sozinho limpava a louça suja.

Conheceu Junmyeon, o fisioterapeuta animado que pegava no pé de Kyung a cada cinco minutos, relembrando o cantor que deveria tomar sol, respirar um pouco de ar puro e tantas coisas mais, sabendo que da última vez que receitou aquilo tudo certamente não foi devidamente atendido. Chanyeol naturalmente interveio na sessão, ajudando o médico no que era pedido e incentivando Soo na medida do possível. Foi diferente para o menor, que normalmente fazia tudo apenas com o doutor e ninguém mais. Não ligava também, ou ao menos até o momento nunca ligou. Quando viu os olhos arregalados do enfermeiro e aquela boca em formato de “o” nitidamente surpreso, dizendo ao Kim como a perna estava forte e os reflexos melhores do que havia imaginado, foi difícil conter a risada tímida e o calor que surgiu no peito, genuinamente orgulhoso de si próprio.

Frequentemente Junmyeon — que ia à casa de Kyungsoo toda segunda e quinta-feira — tecia comentários como aqueles, só que depois de um tempo eles não tinham mais tanto efeito. Do já não podia mais captar quais desses incentivos eram sinceros ou automáticos, sendo ciente de que nenhum médico falaria algo que desencoraje seu paciente durante um árduo tratamento. A diferença naquele caso era que Chanyeol não tinha a menor competência em disfarçar suas reações, mesmo que achasse ser um cara fechado e nem um pouco transparente. Ele olhava sua perna da mesma forma que olhou o pedaço de queijo dias antes, e Kyungsoo achava graça naquilo.

Sexta-feira antes do cair da tarde, o cantor trancado no quarto transferia o pagamento da semana para a conta bancária de Yeol que, no cômodo da frente, foi agraciado com a bela notificação de uma gorda quantia de wons fresquinhos no aplicativo que há tanto tempo não dava um sinal de vida sequer. Foi um alívio tremendo, em cinco dias tinha feito mais do que costumava em um mês e não podia ficar melhor. Agora, se quisesse, poderia comprar até mais de um livro para matar as tardes tediosas e sobraria sem a menor preocupação para as contas no fim do mês. Apoiou o aparelho no peito e soltou um suspiro alto. Minseok havia mesmo acertado daquela vez, então marcou mentalmente de agradecer o amigo novamente assim que pudesse, embora ainda fosse pensar naquele detalhe não querendo inflar muito o ego do Kim que já era cheio por si próprio.

Quando sábado chegou, o clima que pairava entre os cômodos era de rotina. Difícil explicar, mas tente fechar os olhos e se imaginar em sua própria casa andando para lá e pra cá certificando de estar tudo devidamente ajeitando para passar o fim de semana na casa de algum parente que mora longe dali, quem sabe até mesmo para uma viagem, uma casa de campo ou de praia. Era a sensação que Yeol carregava. Embora estivesse indo para a própria casa, o pensamento fixo em mente era de um final de semana fora que passaria tão rápido que sequer lhe daria tempo de pensar demais, e em um piscar de olhos entraria pela porta da frente no enorme apartamento, tudo voltando ao seu devido lugar.

Kyungsoo estava na mesa depois do banho que Chanyeol aprendeu fazer parte das manhãs do cantor, ele gostava de despejar sais de banho pela água, entretanto esse ritual era mais comum a noite antes de se deitar. A banheira cheia de água morna exalando o perfume fresco de diferentes aromas era tão convidativo que Chanyeol sentia vontade de tomar um daquele, principalmente no fim do dia. Diferente do primeiro dia, poucas foram as oportunidades de terem conversas, normalmente Yeol aproveitava o momento da janta e almoço para entreter o cantor e ocupar um pouco sua mente, embora esses fossem momentos mais difíceis pois sabia que muitas pessoas preferiam o silêncio durante uma refeição, cogitando então que fosse o caso do rapaz que, por si só, já preferia o silêncio na maior parte do tempo. Do outro lado da mesa, após seis longos meses vivendo na sua absoluta e própria quietude, ter alguém contando acasos do dia a dia enquanto desfrutava de temperos maravilhosos — Chanyeol sempre acertava na mão — era realmente um alívio.

Sooyoung fazia isso algumas vezes, todavia parecia demonstrar desconforto com a falta de resposta. Não culpava a moça, sabia que no fundo era apenas uma bagunça de preocupações de estar incomodando e por isso optava por compartilhar aquele grande nada. O que não sabia captar ainda era se Park carregava a mesma preocupação, mas ignorava e continuava falando mesmo que achasse ser inconveniente, ou se ele entendia que Kyung degustava de tais momentos com seu jeito único e contido. Ainda era novo para si alguém tão perto se esforçar a manter um diálogo, nitidamente disposto a ir até o fim, quando se levantava e partia para outro cômodo. Confessava que certas vezes temia que Chanyeol se sentisse ignorado, como se aquela mudança repentina dissesse “eu não prestei a mínima atenção no que disse e continuarei não prestando”, dúvida essa que sumia quando uma nova oportunidade surgia e o Park a agarrava com todas as forças, relembrando de uma ocasião em que era pequeno e o cachorro da vizinha o atacou pelo calcanhar quando tentou pular o muro para roubar algumas frutas das árvores que cresciam no jardim.

Yeol sabia que ganhava a atenção do menor, pois captava seus olhares e, como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos, entendia quando ele vinha com uma curiosidade de saber mais ou dúvida de acreditar se eram fatos verídicos que escutava. E jurava, eram todos reais. Aquelas afirmações de que realmente foi uma criança tentada porém sensível sempre arrancava risos e sorrisos de Kyungsoo, que no fundo não se importava se uma mentira ou outra fosse contada, pois momentos como aqueles gradativamente se tornavam seus preferidos. Em uma noite depois de escovar os dentes, tomar seu longo banho e se deitar, teve medo de que um dia as histórias acabassem.

Queria contar as suas também.

Caso seu nome fosse pesquisado no Google, em qualquer página que abrisse Chanyeol poderia achar que havia conhecido tudo de Do Kyungsoo, o cantor. E de fato conheceria, saberia como foi seu início de carreira, assistiria facilmente todas suas conquistas em vídeos pelo YouTube com seus discursos curtos e objetivos, e também os longos carregados de orgulho, se chocaria — ou não — com suas polêmicas e entenderia o que o levou àquele atual estado. Todavia nenhum artigo do Wikipédia seria capaz de mostrar a Chanyeol quem era Do Kyungsoo, o humano, o homem, tampouco o menino.

Ainda muito pequeno, quando ser cantor estava longe de seus pensamentos, sonhava em ser bombeiro. Gostava da sua própria imagem no topo de uma enorme escada, levando a mangueira pesada nas mãos que acabaria com o fogo de todo um edifício e salvaria dezenas de pessoas. Era como se ver no corpo de um herói, um herói diferente daqueles que passava horas lendo nos quadrinhos que conseguia comprar aqui e ali com economias de trocos da padaria que sua mãe sempre deixava que ficasse. Certa vez a professora de sua escola fez uma interação com a turma: cada um contava o que queria ser quando crescesse e as razões daquilo. Uma colega sonhava em ser enfermeira, pois achava que seu único trabalho seria dar uma martelada de leve no joelho dos pacientes e rir da perna erguendo pelo reflexo, uma outra garota queria ser astronauta, porque desejava descobrir com os próprios olhos se havia vida em outros planetas. As histórias eram muitas, as razões variadas. Logo depois a lição de casa: uma montagem em cartolina sobre a profissão que tanto sonhavam ter.

Passou a semana a todo vapor recortando as revistas de sua mãe que encontrava pela casa, rabiscando fogos com o lápis vermelho no espaço em branco entre uma imagem e outra. Seu pai ajudava sempre com os jornais que lia todas as manhãs antes de ir trabalhar.

— _ Aqui Soosoo, esse aqui veio uma reportagem sobre o esquadrão de bombeiros! _

—  _ Você viu o incêndio que teve no centro essa semana?? Que tragédia…  _ — comentava para a esposa, e depois animado entregava o jornal ao filho que corria pela casa em busca da tesoura. No dia da entrega, chegou todo empolgado e cheio de si com seu cartaz enrolado. Não queria mostrar a ninguém, era surpresa para a apresentação. Com o peito carregado de orgulho, mostrou aos colegas na frente da roda que faziam no chão o cartaz lotado de imagens, frases e desenhos que para ele e todos os outros eram verdadeiras obras de arte.

Depois disso se juntou com mais dois garotos. Baekhyun e Sehun também compartilhavam aquele mesmo sonho, e de repente os intervalos eram compostos de muita correria enquanto viravam bombeiros a trabalho. Baek fingia que dirigia um caminhão, Sehun fingia sentar ao lado e ele, Kyungsoo, se agarrava aos ombros do Byun. Saiam às pressas no meio do pátio com o motorista aos gritos imitando uma sirene:  _ “UOOOOOOOONNN”.  _ Então paravam em um ponto qualquer e era a vez do Do agir, desenrolando a enorme mangueira da parte de trás do caminhão e passando para Sehun que gritava  _ “PODE LIGAR!” _

Depois da aula ou quando não tinham dia letivo, arrumavam um jeito de se encontrar mesmo assim. Trabalhavam sete dias por semana como os melhores bombeiros da Coreia correndo pra lá e pra cá, apagando fogos imaginários a todo instante e rolando no chão para salvar alguma criança de um suposto prédio em chamas. O maior feito que realizaram foi quando a vizinha rabugenta que morava do outro lado da rua, em frente a casa de Baekhyun, interrompeu a sirene sempre muito alta do garoto.

—  _ Gostam de ser bombeiros, é? Então venham já aqui e me façam um favor.  _ — Como de costume e mulher carregava uma cara de poucos amigos. Não se lembrava desse detalhe, mas Sehun chegou a cochichar no seu ouvido que ela certamente jogaria os três em um forno depois de engordá-los com doces e outras besteiras. Para a surpresa dos garotos quando chegaram atrás da casa dela não encontraram nenhuma gaiola para crianças, mas sim uma enorme árvore com Lua, a gatinha da mulher, aos miados desesperados entre os galhos.

Foi um trabalho em equipe; Baekhyun, o mais arteiro, já tinha costume em trepar nas árvores da chácara dos avós. Ele foi na frente, subiu até o galho que o bichano se agarrava com unhas afiadas. Sehun subiu um pouco menos que ele, e Kyungsoo permaneceu no chão abaixo de onde Oh estava. Byun agarrou o gato, passou para o colega que se pendurou todo e entregou para Do. Triunfantes, tiveram seu primeiro — e único — trabalho remunerado como bombeiros, ganhando cada um alguns trocados que gastaram tudo no fliperama da loja de conveniência ali perto.

Conforme os dias passaram, as brincadeiras aprofundaram. Certa vez reunidos no jardim da casa de Kyungsoo, com bonequinhos de soldado que representavam eles mesmos como bombeiros profissionais, acharam que seria uma boa tornar tudo mais… realista. Baek quem revirou o lixo em busca de tampinhas, Do entrou em casa e saiu com uma garrafinha de água e uma caixa de fósforos, Sehun quem juntou folhas e gravetos pelo gramado. Colocavam fogo no montinho que reuniam e então os três bombeiros conversavam entre si com vozes grossas.

—  _ Bombeiro Byun, o fogo está crescendo! _

—  _ Sehun, traga a mangueira, rápido! _

—  _ Se não contermos logo o incêndio, tudo estará perdido bombeiro Do! _

Enchiam uma tampinha de água e jogavam nas folhas até apagar qualquer indício de fogueira, restando apenas o cheiro de queimado que, por sorte, nunca chegava dentro de casa.

Já é de se imaginar que com um ritmo desses, coisa boa não irá dar. A última missão do esquadrão foi no fundo da cada dos Oh, onde o pai do garoto tinha uma pequena oficina de carpintaria. Certamente um paraíso para os novos piromaníacos que queimavam tudo que viam pela frente só pelo prazer de apagar como se salvassem a humanidade. Pois bem, como os  _ ótimos  _ bombeiros que eram, não pensaram que seria problema acender uma fogueira em um chão que, por sua vez, era todo feito de madeira crua, assim como as paredes, mesas e tudo mais que constituía a pequena casinha de fundo de quintal. Não tinha recordações vivas do que exatamente aconteceu, lembrava de uma garrafa de álcool e que Sehun descobrira que podiam usar aquilo para criar fogos maiores. De certa forma deu certo, e em minutos o fogo alastrava pelo chão e a fumaça saía pelas janelas.

Depois de todos estarem bem e a salvos, levaram uma bronca em conjunto de todos os pais reunidos que nem se importavam que seus filhos ganhavam esporro de outro pai. Foi uma mistura que só, seis adultos reunidos em uma arena frente os três garotos sentados de cabeças baixas, dedos apontados e questionamentos que nunca foram respondidos. “O que estavam pensando?” “E se algo de grave acontecesse?” “Vocês não pensaram nas consequências??”

Isso foi em um domingo, na segunda seguinte os três se encontraram na escola, novamente compartilhando da mesma ideia: não sonhavam mais em ser bombeiros.

Como Chanyeol reagiria se contasse essa história? O imaginava com aqueles olhos bem abertos atentos captando cada nova informação, ele aparentava fazer o tipo que não esperava nem uma frase ser concluída para interromper com uma chuva de perguntas sobre o que viria a seguir. Por sua vez não acharia ruim, nem se irritaria com as interrupções corriqueiras, seria bom alguém realmente interessado em uma história antiga sua e que não se preocupasse se ela teria algum fundo heróico ou spoiler para algum futuro trabalho. Seria apenas Kyungsoo contando um ocorrido guardado no fundo da sua memória sem qualquer valor financeiro ou de mídia, mas sentimental. Por mais que Yeol aprendesse aos poucos decifrar seus olhares aqui e acolá, não era possível contar uma vida com os olhos. Ou talvez fosse, mas não no sentido que gostaria no momento.

Recordar tal vivência ligou sua memória aos outros dois garotos. Sehun mudou de escola e de cidade no ano seguinte, nunca mais teve notícias. Já com Baek estudou junto até o último ano que a escola oferecia, e ao entrarem no fundamental cada um seguiu para um colégio. O contato foi diminuindo, se viam nos feriados e finais de semana, depois só aos domingos e depois nunca mais, pois cada um entrou em inúmeras atividades extracurriculares e usavam os domingos apenas para descansar do peso da semana. E então pareceu engraçado pensar que não teve qualquer notícia deles por anos, mas que eles puderam ter tido notícias suas quando começou subir os degraus da grande escada da fama. Será que pegavam metrô com algum amigo, apontavam para seu cartaz de aniversário e diziam  _ “uma vez quase incendiamos uma casa juntos” _ ? Ou quem sabe o viam na TV e carregavam aquela sensação de já tê-lo conhecido antes, mas sem saber de onde? E quando seu carro capotou na estrada sendo noticiado para todo o país, se preocuparam?

Pensava nisso enquanto mastigava aquele pedaço de mamão com uma absurda lentidão, tentando diversas vezes espetar o quadradinho de melão no prato, qual sempre terminava tombando ou arrastando pro lado e então tentava de novo. Fitava um ponto fixo na madeira vazia, subindo o olhar lentamente — ainda meio letárgico — até a figura alta de pé do outro lado da mesa quando se sentiu observado. Ganhava um olhar curioso e preocupado, de sobrancelhas cerradas e boca levemente entreaberta ao mesmo tempo que parecia ajustar a camiseta branca no corpo forte.

— ‘Tá tudo bem, senhor Do?

De volta a realidade, assentiu rapidamente e finalmente engoliu o que tanto mastigava, reforçando a afirmativa com um sorriso de lábios ainda unidos. Não queria preocupar Chanyeol, ainda mais quando não tinha com o que realmente se preocupar. Apenas vagou inconscientemente pela própria memória, sequer esperando que chegaria tão longe como aconteceu. Yeol pareceu aceitar bem a resposta, pois logo tranquilizava a expressão e retomava a própria atenção para o relógio que prendia no pulso.

— Sooyoung já está para chegar, ela acabou de me mandar mensagem — comentou enquanto prendia o pequeno fecho, direcionando um largo sorriso para Do. — Nos vemos na segunda, então??

Depois de um novo repuxar pequeno de lábios, ganhou uma piscadela do enfermeiro que logo em seguida deu as costas, direcionando-se à cozinha. Tomou força em suas ações outra vez para terminar logo seu desjejum, escutando atento o Park falando mais alto no cômodo do lado:

— Está um sol tão forte… Esses dias na televisão um rapaz disse que o tempo estava para mudar, não mudou foi nada! — Do riu soprado mastigando o último pedaço de fruta que restava. Era inevitável não pensar em Jongdae, o amigo era péssimo naquela de prever mudanças de temperatura. Tornou-se inclusive uma piada entre os amigos e até os próprios fãs: quando ele dizia para levar garrafas de água para a fila do show pois o calor estaria forte, todos levavam guarda chuvas que se não fossem usados antes da entrada, na certa usariam na saída. Era um pé frio, Kyung costumava dizer. Mas não achou que devia ser dele que Chanyeol falava. Na segunda anterior, quando ele se foi e Sooyoung tentou puxar algum assunto solto pelo entardecer, contou que Yeol era totalmente desligado da música nacional. Conhecia os artistas, sabia um nome aqui e acolá, mas não era seu forte nas playlists. — Meu carro deve estar fervendo…

O comentário baixo, nitidamente feito apenas para ele mesmo, chamou atenção de Kyungsoo. Carro? Sequer havia pensado nesse detalhe! Sabia que a enfermeira não dirigia, e por alguma razão automaticamente criou a certeza de que, assim como ela, Park também ia até o trabalho usando transporte público ou caronas. Sentiu-se horrível, devia ter pensado nisso no primeiro dia que ele entrou ali, pois depois de quatro longos dias parado embaixo de sol e calor o veículo estaria tão abafado que só de pensar causava mal estar no cantor. Fora isso, não precisava se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa, o bairro não era nem um pouco violento e tinha certeza que ninguém jogaria um tijolo no vidro para roubar o que encontrasse pela frente — se bem que depois de ter certeza que não existia carro, não podia acreditar muito na sua certeza de que ele ficaria bem parado no meio da rua sem qualquer vistoria.

Largou o garfo sobre o prato vazio e passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se culpado por ter dado aquele fora. Mas o que poderia fazer? Sua mente andava agitada demais naqueles dias, muitas coisas novas aconteciam e não tinha tempo nem de pensar em tomar o remédio ao acordar, algo que já estava muito bem acostumado fazer. Se não fosse Park perguntando se havia feito, certamente lembraria no meio do dia e atrapalharia todo o horário estabelecido. Não era algo sério, como se o carro tivesse sido levado por um guincho e agora teria de desembolsar uma boa grana para liberá-lo, só estava quente. Na mente de Do, Chanyeol era um cara que andava sendo legal demais consigo para vacilar com uma bobagem e deixá-lo voltar para casa cozinhando dentro do próprio carro depois de aturá-lo por quatro longos dias.

De qualquer forma, agora já tinha passado. A campainha tocou e sequer percebeu o interfone antes, entretanto não teve dúvida de que Sooyoung chegava quando ao longe escutou a voz animada desejar bom dia e fazer alguma piada interna da qual Kyung não entendeu nem um pouco, mas arrancou uma gargalhada do enfermeiro. Ambos surgiram ao seu lado, a Park colocando a bolsa na cadeira vazia do outro lado de onde estava sentado.

— Bom dia senhor Do, como passou a semana?? — Ergueu os braços para prender os longos fios em um rabo de cavalo. — Chanyeol não fez nenhuma burrada, não é? Porque se fez…

— Óbvio que não fiz! — protestou emburrando a feição antes tão contente. — Você devia me respeitar mais, quando nos conhecemos você era muito mais educada.

— Quando nos conhecemos você ainda parecia um cara legal.

Kyungsoo riu baixo, tentando disfarçar o máximo possível. Eles pareciam ser bons amigos, e acreditaria que fossem bem mais próximos se o próprio enfermeiro não tivesse contado que todos não passavam de colegas no seu curto ciclo social. Além é claro do outro rapaz. Minsuk? Não se lembrava bem, mas um dia agradeceria a ele por ter impedido o rapaz de largar aquela carreira. Ele era um ótimo enfermeiro, e até falaria isso para Sooyoung se pudesse. Apostava que se escutasse algo assim, Chanyeol abriria um sorriso convencido pronto para se gabar por horas em cima da colega.

Podia ser um profissional esplêndido e um homem que gostava de ficar sozinho fora do período de serviço, mas na sua visão talvez se tornasse um molecote quando descontraído.

A saída de Chanyeol fez Kyung estranhar a volta do silêncio no apartamento.

As coisas nem sempre foram paradas daquela forma, tudo era sempre carregado de barulho, música tocando ou algum filme rodando sozinho na TV que Jongin sempre colocava e nunca parava quieto pra assistir. Era um cara que gostava de brincar, não era dos mais bem afinados e justamente por isso o provocava cantando suas músicas de um lado para o outro. Soo sempre mandava que ficasse quieto em algum momento e, como se fosse justamente o que esperava, aumentava o tom e gritava o refrão de álbuns inteiros. A casa só silenciava quando algo de ruim acontecia, então Kyungsoo sabia que o noivo estava chateado ou que havia visto algum comentário inoportuno pelas redes sociais. Kim Jongin era um homem animado, mas sensível quando se tratava do que pensam de si, embora também fosse o que mais dava forças a Soo quando era para ele que o ódio era direcionado. Dizia que não deviam se importar com aquele tipo de coisa, e sim rezar para que elas encontrassem amor dentro dos próprios corações.

Depois que Jongin se foi, toda a vida ao seu redor pareceu ir com ele.

Algumas vezes sentia vontade de ligar seu celular e pesquisar o nome do noivo pela internet. Reassistir suas novelas, até as que sabia de cor cada fala de tanto ver e rever. Ainda recordava perfeitamente do timbre, do sorriso de parar seu coração e de como os olhos se fechavam quando ele surgia no rosto. Lembrava-se também do aroma doce tão natural da pele dourada e odiava como a cama não carregava mais o mesmo cheiro. Dependia de sua memória para tudo, entretanto certas noites eram tão dolorosas que desejava tê-la perdido na noite em que perdeu aquele homem.

Pegou o pequeno caderno da mesa de cabeceira junto da caneta, abrindo a última página utilizada e anotou:

_ “Park Chanyeol trouxe vida para dentro de casa novamente. O fato de ser temporária torna isso ruim.” _

Quando ergueu a cabeça, notou no parapeito da janela um pequeno pássaro pousado. Suas penas eram avermelhadas e o peito branco, cantou algumas vezes antes de alçar vôo, deixando o cantor sozinho em seu quarto. Um suspiro fundo escapou em uma tentativa fracassada de aliviar aquele sufoco que carregava no peito. Pensou que, talvez, o fato de acordar pensando na sua infância era apenas um desejo de regressar no tempo e se livrar de toda sua realidade. Muitas vezes sentiu-se péssimo por cogitar coisas assim, sempre pensando que isso significava não ter conhecido Jongin e que o rapaz certamente se chatearia com aquilo. Por outro lado isso significava não matar Jongin, e dessa forma a culpa esvaiu. Não matar Jongin, isso era um bom desejo. Anotou no caderno.

_ “Se eu tivesse seguido a carreira de bombeiro como desejava aos sete anos, teria salvo muita gente. Os planos mudaram e eu matei Kim Jongin.” _

Jogou caneta e caderno fechado sobre a cama, não queria mais pensar naquilo. Não queria pensar em mais nada. O difícil era evitar realizar sua única atividade, sendo ela produtiva ou não. De que adiantava ter sumido com o próprio celular, computadores e tablets para não ter acesso a nenhuma notícia sobre o que viveu, se tudo era marcado na sua cabeça? Chegava ser inútil não querer correr riscos de ver o noivo na televisão ou comentários sobre si mesmo, nada daquilo apagaria sua memória e ainda o afundava em um tédio tão intenso que cogitava se dopar daqueles remédios só para dormir o resto do dia, acordando apenas para comer e deitar-se outra vez. Não era uma má ideia, ao menos no momento não parecia.

Olhou para trás assim que ouviu a porta abrir, revelando uma Sooyoung sorridente com uma bandeja em mãos.

— Eu pensei em te chamar, mas imaginei que preferisse ficar aqui — comentou adentrando o cômodo. Pôde ver o costumeiro café, torradas e um pote de geleia junto de uma pequena espátula. — Você comeu pouco no almoço, tente comer algo agora. — E assim a bandeja foi posta sobre a cama. Agradeceu com um leve curvar e esperou a moça sair para se aproximar da refeição surpresa.

Não andava com muito apetite e até pensou em escrever aquilo também, mas com certeza Joohyun se preocuparia, diria para os enfermeiros ficarem no seu pé e não tinha a menor vontade de lidar com aquela situação toda que um dia ruim desencadearia. Só estava cansado, pensar era exaustivo e sua mente não descansou nem por um segundo desde que abriu os olhos pela manhã. Antes mesmo de Chanyeol entrar com aquele jeito medroso, já tinha relembrado inúmeras memórias de infância.

Pensar nisso agora o relembrou da vez que matou um passarinho sem querer quando brincou de acertar galhos altos da árvore do quintal com um estilingue. O pobre animal pousou no mesmo instante que soltou os dedos e foi atingido em cheio. Chorou desesperadamente naquela tarde, carregando a ave em mãos enquanto pedia por perdão inúmeras vezes. Sua mãe o abraçava também. Não lembrava de seu rosto na ocasião, mas o avental xadrez vermelho e branco era tão nítido quando fechava os olhos que sentia poder tocar caso erguesse as mãos. Ela tentava acalmá-lo fazendo  _ “shh, shh”  _ repetidas vezes, intercalando com sussurros dizendo estar tudo bem, que ele não havia feito por mal e que o passarinho já sabia disso. Mas como haveria de saber se estava morto? Cogitou que sua pequena alma ainda estivesse ao lado, o vendo chorar e entendendo suas súplicas.

Sequer sabia que anos depois tiraria a vida de um outro ser que vivia em liberdade.

Também chorou, gritou o nome do amado enquanto o via já desacordado ao lado. Só que dessa vez não tinha tanta confiança de que seu pedido podia ser escutado, ou que a alma pura de Jongin o assistia e, assim como a mãe anos atrás, alisava suas costas em sussurros tranquilos: —  _ Shh, shh. Está tudo bem, Soo. Passou. _

Meses depois, ainda não havia passado.

O oco que tantas memórias deixavam na boca do estômago o impedia de olhar aquela bandeja com bons olhos. A ideia de mastigar uma torrada carregada de geleia que sempre apreciava com tamanho gosto, agora parecia enjoativo. Só de encarar o pequeno pote vermelho uma dor sutil surgia atrás da cabeça, ainda assim era menos agradável do que devolvê-la cheia e com café gelado para Sooyoung. A mulher apenas fazia seu trabalho, e nitidamente se preocupou com sua alimentação, como cuspiria em cima de seus cuidados? Ele não era assim, e já estava cheio demais de se sentir culpado por coisas ruins aquele dia.

Quando a enfermeira adentrou o quarto hora mais tarde e encontrou a bandeja sobre a cadeira de rodas com uma torrada mordida pela metade e uma diferença mínima de café na xícara, não se chateou, tampouco culpou Kyung por não dar valor a suas tentativas de ajuda. Do dormia na enorme cama de casal.

Do outro lado da cidade Chanyeol realmente fazia jus a sua silenciosa promessa e andava entre as prateleiras de uma livraria próxima ao bairro onde morava. Dedilhava as lombadas dos livros, puxava alguns que folheava brevemente em busca de algo que o agradasse e despertasse interesse de saber o que acontecia naquelas linhas a ponto de gastar seu amado dinheiro. Não era um cara com hábito de leitura, sequer sabia por onde começar. Aliás, de que gostava? Romance? Mistério? Cogitou alguma saga, assim já teria ideia de comprar a continuação quando precisasse voltar ali. Quando dispensou um vendedor dizendo que só estava dando uma olhada, deveria ter aceito ajuda e seguido alguma recomendação de alguém que com certeza entendia do assunto melhor que ele. Agora que uma segunda opinião parecia bem convidativa, olhava ao redor e não encontrava uma alma que fosse.

Andou pelos corredores até que não tivesse nada que não tenha visto, restando uma pequena ala com CDs e DVDs que chamou sua curiosidade, e quem sabe encontrasse algum simpático vendedor ali que pudesse lhe indicar algum bom livro. Quando era adolescente, gastava grande parte do seu dinheiro com CDs para ouvir no walkman que ganhou de aniversário de um tio próximo. Não o largava por nada, e sua coleção de álbuns era enorme. Mas com a modernidade chegando, vendeu todos aqueles que não estavam riscados ou quebrados, chegava até ser uma surpresa que algumas pessoas ainda, aparentemente, comprassem.

Diante a prateleira dos nacionais, lia o nome de grupos que nunca parou para ouvir uma música sequer, reconhecendo um e outro por programas de televisão que sempre os recebia. Pegou um ou outro para analisar os detalhes da capa, tão diferentes dos CDs soltos que comprava antigamente, quais vinham em uma embalagem transparente e dura, no máximo com um encarte contendo as letras das faixas. Mas ali todos eram bem embalados e lacrados, e pelo que algumas etiquetas indicavam continham códigos para sites que Chanyeol não fazia ideia para que serviriam.

— Moço — Ouviu alguém chamando e no automático virou seu rosto, notando uma garota que devia bater abaixo do seu ombro olhar para o alto. —, você pode me pegar aquele álbum ali? — Ergueu o olhar para onde ela apontava. — Aquele preto ali!

Sem a menor dificuldade, ergueu o longo braço e puxou da prateleira alta o que a garota tanto se esforçava em vão. Quando o desceu, uma nova surpresa: a foto que estampava sua capa era Kyungsoo sentado em uma mesa pequena e vazia, encarando uma xícara de café quente, concluindo isso pela fumaça que emanava acima dela.  _ Time to Dream  _ estampava o título em letras simples.

— Do Kyungsoo? — questionou retórico entregando para a menina. — Você gosta dele?

— Muito! — Empolgada, também parou para analisar os detalhes. Não parecia muito uma adolescente, talvez estivesse na faixa dos dezenove anos. O sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto segurava a embalagem firmemente carregava uma felicidade sincera. — Você o conhece??

Seu cérebro demorou um pouco para raciocinar, chegando a pensar se ela se referia a conhecê-lo pessoalmente ou em músicas. Concluindo que ninguém perguntaria algo na primeira opção, mentiu mesmo assim ao negar rapidamente com a cabeça.

— Na verdade não.

— Como não?! — Agora a surpresa estava nos olhos dela, encarando Chanyeol como se encontrasse um homem saindo de uma caverna. — Kyungsoo é o maior salvador da música, impossível nunca ter ouvido falar nele.

— Provavelmente já. — Riu baixo, erguendo de volta o olhar às prateleiras certificando se encontrava outro álbum do cantor. — Apenas não acompanho, mas me parece bom. — Desceu o olhar. — E você parece uma grande fã.

— Eu sou apaixonada por ele.

— Eu imagino. — Sorriu de canto. — Alguma sugestão para um novo fã?

A vendo empolgada pela ideia de realmente ter convertido um total estranho para o lado Kyungsoo da força, passou pelos minutos seguintes escutando pacientemente tudo que ela tinha para contar. Ouviu sobre os inúmeros prêmios, sobre as boas ações e até uma história pessoal de como o conheceu pessoalmente em um evento, levando para casa um álbum autografado pelas mãos do próprio. Inclusive ela já tinha todos, e pelo que tudo indicava aquele estava sendo comprado para o sorteio de algum fanclub de sua administração e que aparentava ter uma boa quantia de seguidores, estes ainda fãs fervorosos mesmo após o acidente e sumiço repentino do cantor. Também ouviu sobre aquilo, as teorias que eles criavam e preocupações de que algo ruim estivesse acontecendo. Tentou acalmá-la ao dizer que tinha certeza de que ele estava bem e apenas tirando um tempo para se recuperar de um baque forte, mas não achava que as palavras de um desconhecido fosse mesmo capaz de acalmar uma fã tão apaixonada.

— Depois do acidente, muita coisa aconteceu — contou — Muitos antis usam o sumiço dele para criar rumores falsos, mas a empresa sempre entra em processo. Mesmo assim alguns comentários escapam. Os fãs sempre tentam o máximo, eu espero que ele veja isso seja lá onde estiver.

Ele não via, mas Chanyeol decidiu que iria mostrar.

Voltou para o carro com o álbum de Kyungsoo por indicação da garota desconhecida e um livro que decidiu puxar aleatoriamente da estante e ir pro caixa sem maiores análises. Ainda estacionado, rasgou o plástico e apoiou aquilo que mais parecia uma caixa sobre o colo, erguendo a tampa e se deparando com uma foto sorridente do cantor. Erguia dois de seus dedos próximo ao olho e tinha o cabelo arrumado em um topete para a direita. Na frente da polaroid, uma mensagem gravada com a caligrafia do próprio:  _ coma bem e se mantenha saudável! _

— Pode deixar . — Riu baixo e colocou a foto sobre o livro no banco do passageiro. O encarte que na sua época era pequeno e limitado, agora estava tão grande quanto um livro. Além das letras, se deparou com mais fotos e textos enormes de agradecimentos e relatos sobre a produção daquilo tudo. Datava o final do ano anterior, e Chanyeol julgou ter sido o último trabalho grande antes que tudo acontecesse. Voltou para casa ouvindo as canções de Do no rádio do carro.

Para Chanyeol, o fim de semana foi tão rápido que nem tempo para respirar teve. Para Kyungsoo, foi tão lento quanto uma sessão de tortura.

Já bem acostumado com o prédio, naquela segunda de manhã não enfrentou o menor problema em se encontrar por ali. O porteiro o reconheceu sem precisar tocar o interfone, também não foi preciso conferir duas vezes a anotação no celular para ter certeza de que apertaria o décimo terceiro andar. O diferente foi encontrar Sooyoung o esperando do lado de fora do apartamento, braços cruzados e feições aflitas, a bolsa já ajeitada sobre o ombro. Uma preocupação imediata tomou conta do Park.

— O que foi? — Manteve o tom baixo. — Aconteceu algo?

Ela olhou para trás antes de responder, como se mesmo com a porta fechada alguém pudesse ouvir.

— Kyungsoo está estranho, não comeu direito o fim de semana todo — avisou. — Eu não sei o que pode ser.

A porta do elevador fechou no mesmo instante que parou em frente a colega. Não conseguia pensar em uma solução ou possibilidade imediata, também encarou a porta como se aquilo fosse olhar para o próprio Do.

— Ele tomou o remédio esses dias? — Ela assentiu. — Você tirou a pressão dele? Coisas assim?

— Fiz tudo, ele só não come, fica no quarto o tempo inteiro. Pensei que eu tivesse feito outra merda, mas ele não faz muito o tipo birrento — suspirou alto.

— Tudo bem, vá descansar. Você fez um bom trabalho. — Sorriu tentando passar confiança e deu espaço pra garota passar, tomando seu lugar frente a porta. — Eu vou cuidar dele.

Quando abriu e fechou a porta logo atrás do corpo, a diferença de ambiente foi nítida. O silêncio causou um leve arrepio no Park, não parecia ser só a quietude costumeira que presenciou na semana anterior. Dessa vez também não encontrou a presença de Do em nenhum outro cômodo, compreendendo assim que estivesse trancado no quarto como a amiga havia comentado. Não iria atrás, ele sabia que estava ali, então esperaria que o próprio quisesse sair do cômodo ou algum momento propício para chamá-lo.

Rumou direto ao seu quarto onde deixaria sua mochila antes de certificar o que encontraria pela cozinha naquele início de semana para preparar um reforçado almoço mais tarde, qual faria Do comer nem que uma mísera porção. Não sabia se Kyung dormia, ainda assim preferiu tomar cuidado em cada mínimo movimento, descendo a maçaneta com tanto cuidado quanto teve ao fechar a porta em seguida. Ali relaxou, jogou a mochila no chão aos pés da cama e faria o mesmo com o corpo sobre o colchão se algo não estivesse no centro da cama chamando sua atenção. De início pensou ser algo esquecido por Sooyoung, e que deveria mandar uma mensagem para a garota voltar e pegar antes que se afastasse demais do bairro.

Aparentava ser um crachá — na parte superior um pequeno gancho do plástico grosso que o revestia indicava poder pendurar em algo — que o fez franzir o cenho em confusão, não parecia ser algo da amiga. O pequeno objeto em tom laranja carregava o nome do condomínio no topo, e abaixo um número. Não precisou de muito para entender o que realmente era: o passe para a garagem do prédio, e aquele número provavelmente a vaga utilizada. Como quando usamos a tampa de uma caneta para prendê-la a uma página, assim estava nele o controle do portão automático. Junto dos objetos uma folha de caderno rasgada, com tinta preta estava escrito  _ “Senhor Do Kyungsoo”  _ e com uma caneta vermelha as duas primeiras palavras continham um enorme “X”.

Kyungsoo, apenas Kyungsoo.

Naquela manhã antes de fazer qualquer coisa dentro do apartamento, Chanyeol guardou seu carro na vaga que antes pertencia ao próprio cantor. Imaginava que estava vazia desde o acidente, mas sequer cogitou a existência quando deu início ao novo serviço. Kyungsoo por sua vez não esqueceu daquele detalhe o final de semana inteiro. Não tinha mais um carro, não se preocupou em tentar recuperá-lo e muito menos em comprar um novo, algo que também estava muito longe de fazer no futuro. O buraco na garagem ficou, por diversas vezes cogitou abrir mão dele e liberar para caso algum outro morador tivesse um interesse melhor que o seu, que no caso não era interesse nenhum. Não ia mais às reuniões de condomínio, mas imaginava que ninguém reclamou, pois em nenhum momento recebeu algum bilhete do síndico por baixo da porta questionando se Do possuia algum plano em mente, ou talvez ninguém ousou puxar aquele assunto, afinal Kyungsoo pagava um condomínio que o garantia aquela vaga, ninguém tinha qualquer direito de exigir providências.

No quarto enquanto encarava o teto e batucava a barriga com a ponta dos dedos, movia os lábios minimamente como se cantarolasse uma melodia. Na quietude de tudo apurou a audição e acompanhou os passos do Park que entraram no quarto a frente, depois saíram e arrastaram silenciosamente até a porta de saída, que ouviu fechar. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do Do, que cresceu quando Chanyeol retornou. Imaginava que sua oferta tinha sido bem aceita e atendida, e isso limpava sua alma de uma culpa boba que mais parecia um grande peso sobre os ombros. Agora podia relaxar quanto aquilo.

Permaneceu naquela mesma posição por horas até que a batida na porta chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que rapidamente usasse as mãos de apoio para sentar sobre o colchão macio de costas contra a cabeceira. Foi o tempo dela se abrir naquele jeito tímido do Park que ia colocando a cabeça pela fresta como se pudesse ser atacado a qualquer momento pelo que o quarto guardava.

— Boa tarde senh… — Não finalizou, disfarçando com um limpar de garganta. — Kyungsoo. Posso entrar?

Soo concordou e a porta foi totalmente aberta, revelando o homem alto vestido de branco da cabeça aos pés, a camiseta sempre justa no corpo marcando alguns poucos músculos. Yeol caminhou até a lateral da cama onde apontou para o colchão, novamente ganhando uma confirmação do menor. Agora sentado perto das pernas do cantor, o enfermeiro olhou ao redor observando o ambiente. Os tons beges estavam pelas paredes e móveis, o enorme guarda roupa possuía um espelho de ponta a ponta e no fundo do quarto existia uma esteira comprada e adaptada especialmente para as sessões de fisioterapia, sendo o único objeto que fugia totalmente do contraste estabelecido pelo resto do ambiente.

— Sua casa é muito aconchegante, sabia? — comentou, buscando o olhar dele novamente. — Não sei se já disse isso.

E não tinha, mas também não foi o primeiro a falar. Era um elogio que vinha com frequência antigamente, quando receber visitas ainda era quase uma rotina semanal. Já tinha um bom tempo que não ouvia aquelas palavras, e agora que sua mente via em Chanyeol um homem sempre sincero com o que pensava, então era bem mais gostoso de ouvir vindo da boca dele.

— Sooyoung comentou que você não comeu esse fim de semana. — Permaneceram se encarando olho a olho por um breve silêncio. — Você está bem?

Sem saber como disfarçar, acabou desviando o olhar por um único segundo antes de concordar com a cabeça, ação essa que não passou despercebida pelo Park. Arqueou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança, analisando o rapaz a sua frente.

— Sabe que não me convenceu disso, não é?

Pela primeira vez naqueles dias, teve uma leve vontade de rir. Até abriu um sorriso que deixava a mostra seus dentes, mas conteve qualquer som que pudesse escapar. Sabia daquilo, mas teve esperança de que ele não ligasse tanto da mesma forma que deixou o assunto de lado no sábado pela manhã.

— É uma recaída ou...? — questionou cauteloso erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas dessa vez, o tom baixo como se soubesse que poderia ser uma pergunta delicada. Não negou, nem concordou, apenas encheu o peito de ar e soltou aos poucos pelos lábios cheios. Entendendo o que significava, Park aceitou como uma resposta completa. Ergueu-se outra vez e em poucos passos puxou a cadeira de rodas para perto da cama. — Vamos sair desse quarto, Kyung. Se fechar em um quadrado de paredes não vai bloquear pensamentos. — Tombou a cabeça para o lado. — E digo isso por experiência própria. Agora vamos.

Enquanto o cantor passava sozinho da cama para cadeira, Yeol puxou o edredom que cobria a cama e dobrou enquanto falava sem parar. Dizia que o tempo estava perfeito e que Do tomaria um sol nem que por cinco minutos. Tagarelava sobre os inúmeros benefícios que algo simples traria para a vida dele, além de ganhar uma corzinha pois, na visão do enfermeiro, Do estava ficando pálido demais e não estava a fim de esperar pra ver se era pela falta de alimentação ou luz solar. 

Ah, a bagunça de Park Chanyeol.

Aquele falatório que tomava conta de toda a casa, as ações que passavam por cima dos seus costumes como quando o viu arreganhar toda a porta balcão que ligava a sala à grande sacada totalmente iluminada por luz natural. Claro, aquele era um tipo de ação que qualquer anfitrião acharia incômoda e até inconveniente, mas quando elas trazem cor deixam de ser uma atitude ruim. Além do mais, Park era pago para cuidar de si, e no fundo sabia que ele estava certo em achar que tais decisões fariam muito mais bem do que mal para sua recuperação. De fato o dia estava agradável, alguns pássaros cantavam pelas proximidades e podia ver alguns deles voando na imensidão azul sem qualquer nuvem. Naquele ponto apenas permitia que o mais novo fizesse o que bem entendesse, como ajudá-lo a sentar no banco de madeira diante a mesa da área externa.

Pediu que esperasse por ele e adentrou a casa outra vez. Sozinho, precisou correr os olhos para recordar como aquele ambiente era. A mesa sempre foi cercada de amigos, dele e de Jongin. Foi palco de muitas brincadeiras, sejam jogos de sílabas ou de tabuleiro que, nos mais estratégicos, sempre acabava em uma enorme algazarra, debatendo aos gritos se aquela jogada era válida ou não, se algum integrante havia roubado ou quem sabe furtado algumas notas do banco sem que ninguém notasse. Foi em um momento como esse que recebeu sua primeira e única multa: excesso de barulho  _ muito  _ após o horário permitido.

Recordar dessas noites plantou um novo sorriso no rosto realmente pálido, carregado de olheiras fundas quais Yeol se limitou a não comentar a respeito, todavia chegavam causar preocupação. Kyung sempre negava o remédio para dormir, só que ao que tudo indicava não era por não sentir necessidade de tomá-lo. Varava a noite alisando o espaço vago da cama, abraçando o travesseiro sem dono e muitas vezes chorava contra ele. Falava sobre isso todas as terças, e preferia não expandir esse assunto para outras dias da semana.

Quando Chanyeol voltou carregava uma panela sobre a palma protegida com uma toalha, enquanto a outra segurava dois pratos com talheres. Tudo foi devidamente posto e assim que a panela foi aberta o cheiro tomou conta de todo o ambiente, aguçando não só a curiosidade de Kyung como seu paladar.

— Sundubu, o que acha? — Seu sorriso ladino sempre aparecia quando servia um prato trabalhado, imaginava que era orgulhoso das habilidades culinárias, embora quando sozinho não fazia muita coisa além do básico e desfrutava de comidas congeladas.

Nem se lembrava a última vez que comeu sopa de tofu, provavelmente em algum restaurante pelo centro depois de ficar até tarde em alguma gravação.

— Não quis fazer nada de muito sólido para não pesar seu estômago. — Pegou um dos pratos e despejou uma concha cheia. — Tem cogumelo, repolho, cenoura… — Ajeitou frente Do e entregou uma colher. — Um pouco de carne, mas não muita.

Esperou que o homem também se servisse para enfim acomodar a colher na mão e começar comer.

Como já esperava, o tempero não deixava por desejar. Embora não lembrasse da última vez que desfrutou de uma sundubu, era quase certeza de que não estava tão boa quanto aquela que tomava agora, pois se estivesse se lembraria. Nunca esqueceria da comida de Chanyeol, e bem que poderia contratá-lo unicamente para cozinhar para si quando tudo passasse.

Quando tudo passasse.

A ideia de uma vida independente não visitava sua mente há uns meses. Não que gostasse do pensamento de estar preso a cuidados de terceiros pelo resto da vida, isso era completamente inadmissível. O fato é que havia se tornado prisioneiro de si próprio, e talvez essa fosse a pior das prisões — não sabia, porém. Nunca havia experimentado qualquer outra. Aquela já o sufocava o suficiente.

— Não sou o maior fã de sopas. — A voz quebrou o silêncio, ganhando o olhar que Kyung ergueu ainda de cabeça baixa. — Acho que é porque minha mãe fazia muito. No inverno principalmente. Aí eu enjoei, sabe? — Deu de ombros e tomou uma boa colherada antes de prosseguir. — Eu enjoo rápido de comida, se como duas vezes seguidas já não quero mais. E olha que eu sou preguiçoso na cozinha.

Abrindo bem os olhos ao ouvir aquela afirmação, Do ergueu o rosto encarando a panela, o prato e então Chanyeol, que riu ao notar a reação imediata de clara surpresa e desentendimento.

— Pois é… As aparências enganam cabe nessa situação? — brincou mas parou brevemente para mastigar um pedaço de carne. — Eu gosto de cozinhar, mas depois de tanto tempo cozinhando só pra mim… cansei um pouco. Gosto, mas andei muito, hm, cansado? — Encarou o prato cheio. — Ontem eu jantei hambúrguer, e almocei arroz misturado com molho de tomate e queijo derretido. Acho que assim que a classe média que mora sozinha se mantém, não pela economia, mas sim por algo pior que nenhum governo é capaz de lidar: a preguiça.

Quem riu dessa vez foi Kyungsoo, que continuava comendo sem a menor pressa, assim como Yeol. Tomava um pouco do caldo, comia algum legume perdido e tomava mais.

— Confesso que está sendo divertido cozinhar aqui, não lembrava mais desse meu lado. Quando parei pra fazer seu primeiro almoço, pensei “será que eu consigo fazer algo bom? Quais as chances de ficar muito ruim?” Mas… acho que ficou bom. Ficou?

Ganhando o olhar do maior, assentiu rapidamente, o que causou um sorriso pela resposta positiva antes de levar a colher novamente aos lábios.

— Eu tive muita influência das mulheres da minha casa. Quer dizer, sempre fui aquele garoto apegado ao pai, mas não deixava minha mãe em paz. E na sequência, ela e a irmã não se desgrudavam. Minha tia vivia se opondo a minha mãe que tentava me mandar brincar com outros meninos pois elas estavam fazendo coisas de mulheres. Ela retrucava “deixa disso Byeol” — Imitou uma voz diferente, causando uma risada baixa de Do. — “aproveita que o menino fica grudado e ensina ele, bota pra ajudar também!”. — Riu junto do cantor. — Então eu aprendi a cozinhar, gostava de dobrar as roupas o mais calculado possível, e tentei aprender tricotar com elas. Mas… não era pra mim. Eu sempre dava um nó na linha e acabei virando apenas um modelo para elas medirem o tamanho das peças que faziam.

Kyungsoo afastou a tampa da panela e pegou mais uma generosa concha, caçando mais alguns cogumelos com uma colher menor para se deliciar. O impedindo de fechar, Park também se serviu de mais um pouco.

— Mas eu também fazia coisas com meu pai, e ele não ligava que eu aprendesse coisas com a esposa e cunhada. Normalmente aos finais de semana ele ia pescar, eu todo feliz colocava o chapéu e ia atrás. Mais tarde ajudava minha mãe preparar algum peixe grande que havíamos conseguido. — Ergueu o olhar pro ar, parecendo pensar. — Eu devia ter por volta dos….onze? — negou com a cabeça e voltou a comer. — Acho que já te disse que sou péssimo em gravar coisas a longo prazo. Elas sempre somem. Sabia que uma vez eu esqueci meu próprio aniversário?? Comemorar uma vez a cada trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias é muito pouco, não vou pensar sempre!

Desacreditado, Kyungsoo riu tímido cobrindo a boca. Já havia esquecido o seu também, mas por razão diferente: trabalhava tanto naquela época que não ligou o dia com a chegada do aniversário. Se não fosse pelos próprios fãs enchendo suas redes sociais com felicitações, sequer teria percebido! Como se aquilo o lembrasse de alguma outra coisa, soltou um curto resmungo indicando que continuaria a falar.

— Em um dos meus aniversários eu ganhei um passarinho. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu enquanto mastigava algo. — Era uma calopsita. Toda cinzenta, as bochechas vermelhas e as penas da cabeça eram amarelas. Eu batizei de Margarida. Margarida não largava de mim, ficava no meu ombro, na minha cabeça… E eu também não largava ela, nem pra colocar na gaiola, que na verdade virou um quarto. Fiz minha mãe encher de cobertinhas tricotadas, também cobri ela do lado de fora para deixar escuro e ajeitei do lado da minha cama. Toda noite eu colocava ela lá dentro e deixava a porta aberta, mas ela só saía de manhã quando eu acordava.

Interessado na história, sua atenção só mudou de lado quando o próprio Park virou o rosto. Dois pequenos pássaros pousaram no chão próximo onde estavam sentados, dando pulinhos enquanto cantavam despreocupados.

— Um dia eu estava pescando com meu pai e ela no meu ombro, era algo normal. Já era companheira nossa. Então foi uma surpresa quando ela só… voou. — Kyungsoo o encarou rapidamente outra vez. Esperava qualquer final para a história, que ela tenha morrido de velhice ou caçada por um gato na vizinhança. Esperava até que não houvesse um final. Mas aquele parecia ainda mais triste — Eu chorei muito, voltamos pra casa. Estava magoado, entende? Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, ela era quieta e de repente foi embora. Eu lembro de ver ela indo pra longe, ficando miúda na distância até sumir. — Um longo suspiro foi solto. — Minha tia disse que eu não podia chorar por aquilo. Que era um pássaro, e pássaros deviam ser livres. Lembro dela dizer que era muito egoísmo prendermos um canto que devia ecoar pelo mundo. — Enquanto raspava o prato vazio, Kyungsoo se questionou se aquela mágoa ainda existia dentro do enfermeiro. Podia ser uma razão boba para muitas pessoas, entretanto entendia que o apego e a separação eram coisas que, embora andassem lado a lado, ninguém está pronto para lidar com rompimentos repentinos. — Ela disse que um dia eu também alçaria vôo do ombro da minha mãe, mas que assim como ela, eu havia sido um bom pai para a Margarida.

O olhar indecifrável se ligou a Kyungsoo. Seu coração acelerou, mesmo sem entender muito bem o motivo. Sentia-se vulnerável, exposto. Chanyeol parecia ler cada assombro que dominava seu interior, cada memória em uma bagunça confusa: o fogo, o gato na árvore, o avental da mãe, Sehun, Baekhyun, o pássaro sem vida entre suas mãos, Jongin sangrando ao seu lado. Ficou nervoso, sutilmente apertava o cabo da colher entre os dedos, mordia o interior da bochecha temendo que Park descobrisse demais sobre si.

— Eu chorei por muito tempo. Pensei quanta liberdade eu tinha tirado dela antes que ela voasse em busca de algo que deveria ter tido desde sempre. Mas depois entendi que estava tudo bem. Ela foi colocada no meu ombro e sempre soube voar, mas gostava de estar comigo. Nunca impedi que fosse livre. Entende? Ela também era livre comigo, ir embora quando precisou ir fazia parte disso. — Repuxou levemente o lábio para o canto. — Todos merecemos ser livres. Margarida soube disso primeiro que eu, e eu só fui entender ela quando saí da casa dos meus pais. Me prendi muito tempo ao comodismo de ter um teto e roupa lavada, mas precisava conquistar meus próprios horizontes. Eu precisava da minha liberdade e estava na hora de sair voando por aí. É sufocante quando você mesmo se prende em uma gaiola, finge que não sabe como sair mesmo sendo o dono da chave. E é libertador quando abre a porta e vai embora. — Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. Do sequer percebeu como ou quando seu apetite havia voltado, entretido com as histórias do enfermeiro ao todo devorou um prato cheio de sopa e se deu por satisfeito mesmo com o desejo interno de pegar um pouco mais, só para aproveitar o gosto maravilhoso que tinha. Agora com o estômago agitado e mãos frias, sequer conseguia pensar na sua gula. Yeol tombou levemente o rosto para o lado. — Compreende o que quero dizer, Soo?

Os dois homens se encaravam em silêncio. Longos segundos arrastaram, nenhum deles reparou que os convidados que pulavam ali perto já haviam partido, e nem quebraram a troca de olhares. A boca do mais velho estava seca, assim como sua garganta, mas as mãos estavam tão molhadas que deslizava pelo cabo metálico do talher. Ansioso e até um tanto confuso com a situação, Kyungsoo assentiu algumas vezes. Contente com a resposta, Chanyeol se levantou para tirar a mesa.


	4. Sobre pesadelos, fisioterapia e chás.

_ — Ainda acho que não devia ter aceito — resmungou como se não pudesse ser escutado, embora o objetivo fosse justamente deixar claro seu descontento com aquele assunto. Entretanto já haviam arrastado demais aquela discussão, e de uma forma ou de outra não importava mais o que achava ou deixava de achar, o contrato estava assinado e a gravadora aguardava a data combinada para o início das produções. As gotas fortes batiam contra o vidro logo eram jogadas para os lados pelos limpadores de parabrisa, mas fora a costumeira chuva de estrada, o trânsito estava tranquilo. _

_ — Eu sei, meu amor. — Também reforçou, levando a destra até a coxa dele enquanto mantinha a direção com a canhota. O acariciou delicadamente com o polegar, brevemente ainda direcionou um sorriso em uma tentativa de tranquilizá-lo _ _. _ _ — Eu prometo que depois dessa viagem, e depois que gravar tudo, eu faço uma boa pausa. É só um single, não um álbum. _

_ O mais novo bufou alto. _

_ — Sabe que não é pela quantidade, e sim por fazer. Você anda muito cansado _ _. _ _ — Endireitou-se no banco e apoiou a palma sobre a mão menor. Em um ato carinhoso, a levou até os lábios e depositou um selar no dorso. Era seu jeito de dizer que não estava bravo, Kyung sempre sentia o peito aquecer quando aquilo acontecia. — Eu amo você, Soo. Só fico preocupado. _

_ Uma forte luz branca ofuscou a visão do casal. _

Os ponteiros do relógio no alto da parede da cozinha marcavam duas e vinte da manhã em ponto. Chanyeol, que havia acordado apertado para usar o banheiro, secava as mãos na toalha azul clara ao lado do espelho. Seu rosto ainda estava amassado, a visão um tanto fechada pela luz branca do cômodo incomodar, só queria voltar para o quente da sua cama e dormir o restante das horas que ainda lhe sobrava. Entretanto, ao se retirar e fechar a porta com cuidado, sentiu a alma sair e voltar para seu corpo em um único segundo; um grito repentino cortou toda a quietude da madrugada. Pulou para trás apoiando as costas na madeira lisa, estava completamente paralisado. Seus lábios esfriaram e até a pele empalideceu. O tremor que correu pelo corpo o congelou por segundos, também sendo a razão pelo impulso que tomou de acelerar o passo e abrir a porta do quarto de Kyungsoo de uma só vez.

No lado direito da enorme cama, Soo ainda deitado cobria o rosto com ambas as mãos, os cotovelos erguidos.

— Kyungsoo?? — chamou assustado, seu coração estava tão rápido que poderia parar a qualquer momento. Tentando se acalmar, aproximou rapidamente da cama ainda no escuro e soltou um longo suspiro. Kyung não se mexia, não falava nada, nenhum indício de que estivesse consciente. Receoso, Park atreveu-se em acender o abajur na luz mais fraca. — Ei, Soo…

Enfim dando um sinal, assistiu quando o peito do cantor se encheu e uma longa lufada de ar foi solta contra as palmas.

— Eu... posso me sentar? — Mantinha o tom mais calmo que podia carregar, cauteloso, pisando sempre na ponta dos pés por aquele terreno novo demais para si. Após uma intensa demora, notou um assentir quase imperceptível. Nesse ponto seu corpo estava bem mais tranquilo, recobrou a firmeza nas ações e a consciência do que fazer. Estava longe de estar uniformizado, usava um short de pijama e uma camiseta velha folgada, os pés descalços tocando diretamente o chão frio. Todavia não pareciam detalhes muito importantes naquele momento.

Por um bom tempo não disse mais nada, esperou Kyungsoo recobrar a estabilidade no seu próprio tempo, sabendo que algumas vezes era necessário uma boa dose de paciência. Não era um problema, não para Chanyeol. Preferia não tocar o menor, não incentivar ou questionar demais, não queria piorar seu estado e já tinha um bom palpite de que este não estivesse tendo um pesadelo comum, principalmente a ponto de levar o rapaz gritar. Talvez tenha passado dez minutos, ou quinze, não contou a passagem de tempo no relógio de cabeceira, apenas o viu descer as mãos e revelar os olhos vermelhos e rosto inchado. Havia chorado em puro silêncio durante todo aquele tempo, deixando o enfermeiro surpreso e, de certa forma, amolecido. Sabia a razão daquele choro, e queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Algo além de um relatório médico.

— Melhor? — sussurrou, Soo mantinha o olhar fixo no teto. — Quer tomar um banho para acalmar? — A resposta foi um negar de cabeça, seguido de um assentir do mais novo. Agora com um ambiente mais ameno, ousou tocar o braço do rapaz, segurando-o com leveza. — Precisa de companhia?

A pergunta pegou o cantor de surpresa, que pela primeira vez caiu seu olhar para o rosto do maior. Suas feições eram firmes, mas o toque era de quem escapava do horário de trabalho permitindo ousar um pouco mais, mesmo que essa ousadia não passasse de uma gentileza inocente. Ser observado por Park Chanyeol sempre parecia intenso demais, não compreendia o que aquele homem carregava que era capaz de estremecer com uma certeza de que não podia esconder nada. Mesmo sem falar, mesmo se mantendo recluso a tudo, Chanyeol parecia que o conhecia bem até demais, mais do que deveria. 

Embora não tenha obtido resposta alguma, o enfermeiro se levantou e deu as costas. Em passos ágeis saiu do quarto e não demorou para voltar, surpreendendo Kyungsoo que não conseguia sequer enxergar o rosto do maior escondido atrás do monte de cobertas e travesseiro. Assistiu, sem se mover, Yeol improvisar uma cama no chão com dois cobertores grossos, seu travesseiro no topo e a manta esticada por cima.

— Desculpa colocar elas no chão assim — pediu terminando de ajeitar as pontas do seu novo colchão. — Trazer o colchão a essa hora iria fazer uma bagunça tremenda.

E assim que tudo foi devidamente acomodado, Yeol apoiou as mãos na cintura e fitou Do ao longe, que permanecia no mesmo lugar com o olhar surpreso encarando o que se sucedeu embaixo do seu nariz. Aquilo não era um comportamento muito comum, principalmente de um enfermeiro. Já tivera uma ou outra ocasião de se agitar pela noite com Sooyoung, mas tudo se limitou a questionamentos de bem estar e avisos de que estava no quarto da frente. Não esperava que Chanyeol fosse acampar do lado da sua cama, já se sentia mal por ter incomodado seu descanso, como ficaria agora com ele dormindo no chão??

— Se você precisar de algo, não hesite em me chamar, viu? Você pode… — Olhou ao redor em busca de algo. — Jogar o travesseiro em mim. Isso. — Abriu um enorme sorriso. — E eu te salvo. — Finalizou lançando uma piscadela qual assustou Kyung, que no seu estado mais normal certamente acabaria rindo daquela ação. O viu se aproximar outra vez, conferindo a garrafa de água e pegando a pequena cartela de remédio cheia. — Não quer tomar um desse? Não quero que fique em claro o resto da noite. — Seu tom preocupado quase convenceu Do de aceitar apenas para não causar mais dor de cabeça ao mais novo, porém odiava remédios. Nunca foi fã daquilo e ter que tomar um obrigatoriamente todos os dias já era mais que suficiente.

Negou de leve e notou o suspiro que Park soltou enquanto colocava a cartela sobre a mesa de cabeceira outra vez. A luz foi apagada e viu no escuro o enfermeiro abaixar e tomar seu lugar na cama improvisada. Quando teve certeza de que Chanyeol havia pego no sono, ainda não tinha decidido se queria ou não uma companhia.

O dia já estava claro quando o despertador tocou no outro cômodo da casa. Era quinta-feira e pela primeira vez Kyungsoo amanhecia com a inusitada presença de Chanyeol no chão do seu quarto, inusitada mesmo tendo ido dormir sabendo que ele estava ali. Acordava sozinho sem a necessidade de qualquer intervenção, diferente do Park que precisava do toque do celular por um bom tempo do lado da sua cabeça pra surtir algum efeito. A lista de despertadores era imensa, um a cada cinco minutos, e Kyungsoo ouvia todos dali de onde estava até ter algum outro sinal de que o enfermeiro despertou. E se já era difícil quando Chanyeol e celular estavam lado a lado, a situação piorava quando uma longa distância intervia.

Umedeceu os lábios sem saber ao certo o que fazer, da cama observava o corpo grande todo esparramado com uma perna mais erguida que a outra, um braço aberto sobre o chão e o outro dobrado para cima na altura da cabeça. A camiseta também erguia, mostrando um pedaço do abdômen pouco definido. Parecia dormir como pedra, não agradava Soo a ideia de acordá-lo com uma travesseirada como foi orientado. Pensou, pensou… E com uma brilhante ideia pegou o relógio digital ao lado. Era retangular, todo preto e o horário 24h em vermelho indicava que estava na hora do dia começar, quer Chanyeol queira ou não. Apertou o botão na parte traseira e programou o despertador para dali um minuto, um mísero minuto que já estava pela metade, sendo o tempo de Kyung colocá-lo de volta no lugar e acomodar os braços embaixo da coberta quente.

_ PÉÉ PÉÉ PÉÉ PÉÉ!! _

E em um único pulo, o enfermeiro sentou completamente descabelado e olhando ao redor, tentava se encontrar. Onde estava? Que dia era? Como havia parado naquele chão??

Com os segundos rodando na mente lenta e o silêncio que caiu assim que Soo apertou o botão para desligar o alarme, Yeol abriu um bocejo alto e exausto, esfregou a mão grande sobre os olhos e permaneceu parado olhando para baixo. As pernas abertas com os joelhos dobrados para fora, cada mão sobre um deles, e Soo não sabia se ele estava de olhos abertos ou fechados, por isso temeu que Park tivesse caído no sono outra vez ali mesmo, sentado. Todavia ganhou seu encarar de rosto amassado e olhos cerrados.

— Bom dia, Kyungsoo . — O tom rouco foi um aviso que sim, estava acordado, só era lerdo demais para entender a realidade. Achou engraçado, mas não mostrou qualquer reação além de erguer uma das mãos e acenar em resposta. A manta foi jogada de lado e finalmente Yeol estava de pé coçando a nuca e olhando aquela bagunça no chão, então voltou a encarar Kyung novamente . — Você espera um minutinho? Eu… — Respirou fundo e Kyung assentiu . — Eu preciso… — Incapaz de formular qualquer frase, apontou para a porta enquanto se espreguiçava, dobrando o outro braço no alto próximo a cabeça. Outra vez Soo concordou calado, deixando um pequeno sorriso surgir junto de um sopro de ar achando engraçado aquela cena. Então aquele era Chanyeol ao despertar?

Apesar da madrugada turbulenta, o dia seguiu tranquilo, ao menos na visão de Chanyeol. Kyung por sua vez parecia mais recluso, as imagens repetindo na sua mente não o deixavam em paz. Tentava sem desistir aplicar técnicas que doutora Bae havia lhe ensinado, esforçando-se para mandar longe aqueles pensamentos inoportunos.

_ “Eu não tive culpa. Eu não tive culpa.”  _ Repetia sem parar para si mesmo  _ “Foi um grande acidente, e eu não tive culpa.” _

Era prudente na estrada, sequer dirigia além do limite permitido, usava cinto e sua atenção era implacável. Nenhuma das suas ações foi a causa da morte do seu noivo e precisava fixar aquilo na sua mente. Não, Jongin jamais o culparia. Então por que fazia aquele papel?! Absorto demais com aquelas tentativas, sentado na beira da cama, foi surpreendido pela campainha ecoando pela casa. Olhou no relógio, era quatro da tarde e aquilo significava que seu fisioterapeuta havia chegado.

Na costumeira recepção calorosa, Chanyeol cumprimentava Junmyeon com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, respondendo a comentários típicos sobre o trânsito na cidade e imprevistos inoportunos que quase foram capazes de atrasar o horário da consulta.  _ Quase _ , pois o doutor Kim preza muito pela pontualidade e sempre repetia isso — mesmo não sendo preciso visto que às quatro em ponto o homem colocava os pés dentro do apartamento.

— Hã… Doutor — Chanyeol chamou enquanto trancava a porta. — O senhor comentou na última sessão que hoje usaremos a esteira, não foi?

— Sim, hoje a prioridade é ela. — Ainda sem dar tanta bola para a pergunta, adentrou o apartamento até chegarem no centro da sala, onde passou a estranhar a ação repentina. Franziu a expressão em dúvida e se virou. — Algum problema com ela?

— Não! — Ergueu as sobrancelhas negando rapidamente com a cabeça. — Eu só estava pensando… Será que o senhor conseguiria me ajudar a trazer ela  _ pra cá _ ?

Junmyeon pareceu mais confuso ainda. Olhou para a sala e para Chanyeol.

— Pra cá? — repetiu, então apontou para o chão. — Aqui pra sala?

— É — Passou a língua pelos lábios, agora um pouco sem jeito. — É que sabe, estou tentando o que posso para manter o Soo o máximo fora do quarto. Então pensei… Por que não fazer as sessões aqui?

Foi como falar palavras mágicas. O olhar e toda expressão de Junmyeon iluminaram-se de imediato, expandindo suas feições em surpresa e pura felicidade. Ele deixou sua bolsa no canto do sofá e rumou direto para o corredor.

— Perfeito, Chanyeol! Perfeito!

Sorrindo enorme outra vez, Park apressou-se para alcançar o homem. Sabia que ele, talvez até mais que a psicóloga, sonhava em ver o cantor fora do quarto. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer aquilo, como deixaria escapar por entre os dedos como simples grãos de areia?! Não, não e não! Kyungsoo não faria qualquer consulta com ele trancado no quarto outra vez.

Assim como na madrugada anterior, observou tudo com os olhos bem abertos enquanto os dois homens vestidos de branco tentavam erguer a esteira, e a nítida falta de jeito chegava até mesmo ser cômica. Kyung piscou perdido, sequer haviam dito algo além do “boa tarde” do médico e algum comentário solto de que “sairia dali hoje”. Nem precisava pensar muito ou investigar para saber que tinha dedo, mão e braço inteiro de Chanyeol naquela guerra toda contra o peso. Mas firmes na ideia, não pararam até que ela fosse arrastada para fora. Retornaram de mãos vazias, a camiseta azul clara de Junmyeon por pouco saindo de dentro da calça. Cansados, suspiraram em alívio pelo trabalho findado.

— Consegue vir andando hoje, Kyung?

“Ir andando” significava usar muletas, e já que tudo estava virando de cabeça para baixo então não via problema algum em tentar. Chanyeol que as pegou apoiadas na parede perto da janela, mas foi Junmyeon quem o ajudou se pôr de pé e dar passos curtos em direção a sala. Yeol ia logo atrás, atento a qualquer possível amparo que pudesse dar se necessário.

Após as massagens e alongamentos de rotina, Kyungsoo foi acomodado de pé sobre a esteira, suas mãos seguravam com firmeza nos apoios ao lado e Chanyeol se mantinha a sua frente enquanto doutor Kim seguia dando orientações atrás de orientações. Dizia para Do avisar qualquer desconforto, não se forçar em caso de dor, mas se esforçar na medida do possível. Embora não fosse a primeira vez que a utilizavam, na maior parte do tempo as atividades se resumiam em massagens ou utilização de outros instrumentos. Porém estava mais que na hora, segundo o próprio Kim, de Soo exercitar o andar de forma mais direta. Isso é,  _ andar _ — de alguma forma.

O aparelho foi ligado na menor das velocidades, e Jun abaixou-se para ajudar as pernas dobrarem nos primeiros movimentos. Entretanto não foi necessário mais de cinco passos para que erguesse o corpo outra vez, e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, anunciou animado:

— Uau! Você me surpreende mais a cada consulta, hein!?

Inconscientemente Kyungsoo buscou o olhar do enfermeiro, que por sua vez encarava suas pernas com um enorme sorriso no rosto e mãos na cintura. Era aquela expressão sincera de costume, então Kyungsoo esqueceu dos pesadelos repetindo em looping na sua mente e permitiu-se aliviar por um segundo que fosse. Estava tendo progresso, isso era bom.

Embora fosse envolto de certa inevitável negatividade, sabia que dava o seu melhor nas sessões de fisioterapia. Em algumas madrugadas sem sono no breu total do quarto, usava as próprias mãos para erguer suas pernas e exercitar as articulações assim como faziam naquelas tardes. Sabia que vacilava vez ou outra, mas tentava o máximo recompensar na consulta seguinte. Não queria viver daquela forma para o resto da vida, já bastava a culpa que sempre voltava quando pensava estar se livrando definitivamente. Sorriu largo mostrando todos seus dentes, Park parecia estar orgulhoso e pensou que Jongin também estaria. Então também se orgulhou.

Enquanto Chanyeol o ajudava descer da esteira já desligada e acomodar as muletas canadense nos braços, Junmyeon abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos de quem estava prestes a fazer uma sugestão. Já sabia ler tais detalhes, então apenas esperou que o médico parasse de morder o lábio e soltasse de uma só vez.

— Kyung, por que não tenta andar sozinho?

O encarou surpreso, assim como Chanyeol, este que ainda aparentava mais surpresa ainda sem saber como reagir. Tinha receio de se animar demais, Do negar e depois se sentir mal. Era cuidadoso, e foi novamente no olhar dele que buscou alguma resposta.

— Bom… — Manteve a palma apoiada nas costas do cantor. — Acha que consegue, Soo?

— Caso consiga, seria interessante usar elas mais tempo que a cadeira. — Kim emendou.

Pensou, mas não muito com medo de correr risco de negar. Um assentir firme e Yeol novamente não escondeu a felicidade no rosto. Foi se afastando com cuidado, ainda receoso de que Do se desequilibrasse, mas ele parecia firme. Quem tomou seu lugar foi o Kim, já que Park deu alguns passos até o outro lado da sala, e cruzando os braços com um enorme sorriso ladino, decretou:

— Vamos lá, Soo. Se conseguir vir até mim, a pizza hoje sai por minha conta.

Apesar de ser um incentivo bobo, aquele sorriso levava desafio ao cantor. Então tinham algo em jogo? E algo saboroso demais para entregar as rédeas sem nem tentar. Se Chanyeol “duvidava” que chegaria até ali, era bom que preparasse a carteira, pois pediria uma tamanho família para compensar todos os meses sem poder degustar de uma boa bobagem como fazia tanto nas épocas de gravações constantes entre as curtas pausas que tinha — embora terminassem em horas e horas na academia ao final da semana para perder tudo aquilo que havia adquirido em tão pouco tempo.

Suas mãos seguraram com firmeza o apoio, e sentindo o amparo próximo do médico logo atrás, reuniu toda sua coragem. Junmyeon não deixaria que se machucasse, e por sua vez não deixaria Chanyeol sair vitorioso. Com incentivos verbais contínuos do médico, firmou as muletas pouco mais para frente e tomou impulso para levar o corpo na mesma direção, passando um pouco adiante delas. Fazer aquilo totalmente sozinho causou um frio no seu estômago que reverteu em um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Ainda assim, não parou. Embora sentisse que a cada impulso jogava o corpo todo para frente, seus novos passos eram curtos e lentos, detalhe notório apenas para quem estava de fora; ou ao menos para Junmyeon, visto que Chanyeol se empolgava tanto com o que assistia que para ele Kyungsoo andava extremamente rápido na sua direção.

Todavia não mostrava reação dessa vez, nada além de um enorme sorriso estampado iluminando todo seu rosto. Os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito a espera do cantor que encarava o chão o tempo todo, observando as próprias pernas que ainda dobravam pouco demais para se considerar pronto de andar sem um apoio. Não percebeu como, mas em instantes não podia mais ir para frente, visto que o corpo alto do enfermeiro bloqueava a passagem. Colados um de frente ao outro, Kyungsoo ergueu seu rosto surpreendendo Chanyeol com o maior sorriso que já havia visto em todas aquelas semanas que estavam juntos. Os olhos que se fechavam e os lábios formando um coração perfeito diziam: metade pepperoni e metade marguerita.

Diferente da manhã e parte da tarde, a noite foi repleta de sorrisos de Kyungsoo. Não sorrisos cobertos com sua mão e forçados a sumir, mas sim abertos, bem exposto ali para quem quiser ver. E Chanyeol gostava de vê-los.

Como o prometido, a pizza foi comprada; não pensou que Kyung tinha levado seu desafio  _ tão  _ a sério, mas quando questionou se ele possuía alguma sugestão para a janta ficou surpreso ao vê-lo caminhar daquele novo jeito devagar e desajeitado até a geladeira, puxando o folheto da pizzaria preso a um ímã que lhe foi entregue sem delongas. De repente, entendeu a razão daquele sorriso imenso que recebeu no fim da consulta, o safado não deixaria sua palavra passar daquela forma.

Foi bom, comeram na bancada da cozinha onde Kyungsoo passou a regular a altura do banco para ficar o mais perto possível da altura de Chanyeol, que ao notar o feito ajudou descendo seu próprio banco. Em resposta ao atrevimento da cobrança de pizza Park não deixou algumas piadinhas escaparem por aquelas ações do menor, tirando sarro ao lembrá-lo que não poderia andar com um banco daqueles em todos os cantos da casa. Soo tinha uma imensa esperança de que seu plano fosse notado, mas não encarou aquilo com maus olhos, riu cobrindo a boca unicamente por estar cheia de pizza, novo detalhe que virou piada para Chanyeol.

—  _ Nhom, nhom, nhom _ — ele resmungava fingindo mastigar com a boca cheia, ganhando tapas no braço por deixar o cantor naquele estado de riso solto e fácil justamente por ser um momento nada propício para isso.

Era gostoso como momentos simples com o Park desenrolavam tão facilmente, a energia que emanava do rapaz o arrancava da sua zona reclusa que havia se acomodado há tanto tempo, mostrava que sair um pouco do casulo que criou tinha suas vantagens. Os finais de semana se arrastavam sem a presença dele, mas os domingos deixaram de ser tão tediosos por saber que na manhã seguinte escutaria sua entrada triunfal pela porta da frente. Embora seu relacionamento com Sooyoung continuasse naquele estado mais parado e limitado, passou a se moldar um pouco mais. Gesticulava mais, mostrava mais. Não precisava aceitar tudo como fazia pensando em não chatear ou incomodar ninguém, e de certa forma tal sutil mudança ajudava a enfermeira entender melhor como seguir com seu trabalho ali, ainda que não tivessem longas conversas juntos, momentos de riso e particularidades que, de alguma forma, passou a viver com Chanyeol.

Claro, nada daquilo significava que seus sonhos haviam sumido, que se sentia pronto para voltar para frente das câmeras ou até que tagarelava pela casa. Seu mental estava melhorando, gradativamente, em passos de formiga, e isso Joohyun não deixou de notar com um enorme sorriso no rosto e elogios ao trabalho empenhado que Chanyeol andava exercendo como enfermeiro e, ousava dizer, amigo. Quando ouviu aquele comentário foi uma surpresa, mas não levou o assunto a tona em conversas com Kyungsoo, gostava de pensar sozinho que o próprio teria contado algo bom a seu respeito para que aquilo chegasse até ele em uma despedida rápida na porta do apartamento. Mesmo que tudo isso abrisse caminhos em sua rotina por tanto tempo estática, não o livrava de seus fantasmas assustadores e culpas que ocasionalmente o atingiam em cheio.

Em certa noite depois de ajudar Kyungsoo a sair da sua banheira perfumada de sais e ajeitá-lo na cama de casal, certificando de não querer mesmo um remédio para ajudar no sono, retornou para a sala sozinho. Todo o apartamento estava escuro, além da única carreira de spots de luz na lateral da sala sobre a porta da grande varanda, deixando a iluminação fraca e aconchegante. Não sentia sono, e apesar de carregar o livro comprado há semanas — um romance sem tempero algum que de tão chata que a protagonista era Yeol sequer tinha saco para ler mais de dois curtos capítulos por dia —, era para o celular que toda sua atenção foi direcionada quando se jogou sentado no enorme sofá macio. O dia inteiro uma enorme curiosidade martelava na sua cabeça, e aproveitaria a deixa particular para sanar aquele  _ toc toc _ persistente.

Baixou novamente o aplicativo do Twitter e recuperou o acesso a sua abandonada conta vazia e cheia de teias pela falta de uso, para então jogar o nome do cantor na busca. A primeira conta sugerida foi a oficial e verificada, mas não era ela que importava naquele momento; vasculhou até encontrar a maior conta de fã clube, e de fato os números eram enormes: mais de cem mil seguidores e atualizações diárias carregadas de interações. Eles pareciam não desistir mesmo após mais de meio ano sem qualquer notícia do cantor.

Não sabia a razão daquele impulso repentino, apenas se pegou lembrando da garota que trombou pela livraria, recordou-se do brilho no olhar e a forma animada com que contava sobre como andava as coisas naquele mundo online de fãs fiéis. Nunca pesquisou sobre Kyungsoo quando o via na televisão, mas agora que o conhecia a vontade surgiu e não dava indícios de querer ir embora antes de espiar ao menos a primeira camada daquilo tudo.

Postagens interativas, postagens de recordações… O conteúdo era variado.

Abriu aquilo que aparentava ser uma sequência de fotos, não se importando de ler o título no primeiro  _ tweet.  _ As primeiras estampavam o sorriso que via no dia a dia, embora achasse que ao vivo era muito mais real e bonito do que aquelas imagens. Descendo pela sequência, ele passava ficar mais sério, até que de repente deparou-se com fotos mais profissionais, certamente de promoções de alguma música ou qualquer coisa fora do comum, pois Kyungsoo além de sério usava roupas que o deixavam com um intenso ar de superioridade. As feições atraentes e posições estratégicas o deixavam… sexy. Era essa a palavra, embora não quisesse admitir aquilo em voz alta — ou pensamentos formulados —. Afinal, quem em sã consciência se sente extremamente confortável ampliando uma foto do próprio patrão e o achando lindo? Lindo para não pensar em nada além.

Aquilo era um desrespeito imenso, seu rosto ferveu e rapidamente fechou aquela imagem, retomando à página inicial do perfil. Por alguns segundos cobriu o rosto ao escondê-lo na dobra do braço, sentindo-se envergonhado por algo tão rápido que passou na sua mente. Não que tivesse imaginado coisas além do permitido, apenas o achou bonito daquela forma, e tentar consertar os pensamentos dizendo a si mesmo que o achava bonito na forma que via todo dia, como se aquilo amenizasse a sensação de ter pensado certas coisas apenas pela energia que as fotos passavam, não ajudava em nada.

Tecnicamente Kyungsoo era seu chefe, além de saber exatamente a razão de estar cuidando dele. Sabia que se dissesse aquilo a Minseok ele certamente daria de ombros e o encararia como se fosse um homem se culpando pelo pior dos pecados.  _ “Ele é bonito, o que tem demais nisso? Achar isso não é nenhum crime Park”  _ ele provavelmente diria e depois mudaria de assunto, demonstrando a irrelevancia de se preocupar por um elogio tão simples.

Achou melhor se distrair daquela bobagem e voltou a vasculhar o que mais encontraria por ali. Assistiu vídeos em tom mínimo, quase mudo, alguns de interações com fãs e outros cantando ao vivo. Compilados de momentos fofos, engraçados, e os sensuais que Park imediatamente pulou. Mergulhou fundo, até encontrar um título que realmente chamou sua atenção:  _ Quantas dessas curiosidades sobre Do Kyungsoo você conhece? _

— Hm… — resmungou interessado, clicando no link que o direcionou a uma página externa.

****_**1.** Ele tinha um porquinho da índia quando ainda morava com os pais. _

Não sabia.

****_**2.** Sua comida favorita é culinária japonesa. _

Ok, não sabia.

****_**3.** Kyungsoo gosta de sais de banho. _

A-ha! Aquela ele sabia. Sorriu cheio de si, queria dizer que não só sabia daquilo como também tinha acesso a cada vidrinho e, especificamente, ele amava os de lavanda. Notou que sua mente disputava conhecimento com fãs fanáticas, e por um momento até se sentiu bem por não saber detalhes tão a fundo da vida pessoal do rapaz; quanto elas tinham vasculhado para descobrir aquelas coisas? Quantas entrevistas assistiram?? Ainda pareciam lembrar de detalhes minuciosos! Isso era de causar arrepios. Decidiu então não se aprofundar mais naquilo, gostava de Kyungsoo e gostava da forma que o conhecia, imaginando também que ele sentia-se bem em ter alguém perto que não sabia  _ tudo  _ sobre si.

Passou toda a página de uma só vez para baixo, na intenção de conferir quantas curiosidades foram reunidas ali. Porém antes de poder focar no número, a última frase foi um prato cheio:  _ Kyungsoo prefere tratamentos naturais. _

Certo, aquilo era uma informação realmente útil para seu lado enfermeiro. Agora deitado no sofá de qualquer jeito depois de tanto se distrair e folgar, afastou o livro apoiado na barriga e se levantou. Na cozinha saiu vasculhando os armários, deparando-se com a caixa de remédios. Foi inevitável um riso soprado não sair ao ver grande parte das cartelas cheias e alguns até mesmo passando da data de validade. Deixou a cestinha sobre o balcão e continuou enfiando o braço o mais fundo possível do armário, até puxar de lá um pequeno pacote, e depois outro, e mais outro. Variados tipos de chás em pacotinhos abertos e vedados por pregadores decorados, um prato cheio! Todavia assim como os remédios, alguns deles já passavam da data limite estipulada. Adicionou a nota mental: conferir as datas de todos os produtos que encontrasse parados pela dispensa na manhã seguinte.

Contente com a nova descoberta, guardou tudo no seu devido lugar outra vez e voltou para a sala, olhos na tela deslizando o polegar por ela sem muita pausa para conferir detalhes. Parado no meio do cômodo, bloqueou o aparelho e olhou para frente, analisando a grande estante que rodeavam a televisão acoplada na parede. Aqueles fansites não mentiam, Kyungsoo era mesmo portador de inúmeros prêmios e prova disso eram as pequenas estátuas espalhadas pelas prateleiras. Curioso, chegou mais perto e as analisou passando a ponta dos dedos pelos dizeres de cada uma:  _ Melhor Cantor Solo 2017, Melhor Álbum 2019, Melhor Performance 2018.  _ Os mesmos prêmios repetiam anos seguidos, até encontrar quadros com discos de ouro, platina…  _ Melhor Desempenho em Vendas. 100.000 Cópias Vendidas. 250.000 Cópias Vendidas. _

Aqueles eram detalhes da vida do cantor que todas aquelas milhares de pessoas sabiam, mas nunca tinha vindo a tona para Park. Analisar cada item daquele aguçava algo diferente dentro de si que não sabia como descrever, talvez uma melancolia. Aquele grande cantor que estava sempre tão presente na mídia hoje não queria sequer colocar os pés para fora de casa, não cantava mais e não interagia tão amorosamente com seus fãs. A dúvida de ser passageiro ou não intrigava Chanyeol, que silenciosamente criou um desejo de ver Kyungsoo resplandecer seu brilho mundo a fora outra vez.

Andando a passos miúdos, os olhos atentos fixaram em uma área cheia de álbuns, muito mais do que havia visto vendendo semanas antes. Estavam organizados como livros, podendo ver apenas a lateral de cada um. Com extremo cuidado, puxou um deles com a ponta do indicador e analisou mais de perto. A capa não tinha nenhuma foto de Soo como o que vira na loja. Imitava uma pintura a óleo de uma paisagem, um bosque com pássaros coloridos e um riacho na vertical bem no centro. Passou a palma pela capa e o abriu, retirou o encarte grosso e observou o disco que continha um desenho igual a capa, embora algo mais abstrato, como uma foto completamente desfocada. Na prateleira de baixo, um grande rádio de cor prata marcava as horas: quase meia noite. Apertou o botão que abria o compartimento e destacou o disco da base, inserindo no aparelho. Com o som o mais baixo possível, a primeira melodia começou tocar.

Era tão calma, tão calma que Chanyeol poderia deitar no sofá e meditar até pegar no sono mais gostoso de toda sua vida. A voz já conhecida não tardou a ressoar, seguindo o mesmo ritmo tranquilo. Apertou então o botão para passar para a próxima, o estilo de Kyungsoo estava longe de ser o que costumava ouvir, mas por alguma razão havia se apaixonado desde que comprou seu álbum, tocando quase todas as semanas no carro em seus trajetos de ida e volta. Passou para mais uma, agora encontrando um som mais animado, o que arrancou um riso baixo do enfermeiro curioso. Focado demais naquilo, não escutou a porta do quarto e tampouco o caminhar agora bem audível do Do. Apenas quando um ruído baixo quebrou o silêncio outra vez que o homem olhou para trás.

Não muito longe, na divisa do corredor de quartos com a sala, Kyungsoo apoiado nas muletas observava Chanyeol. Não sabia a quanto tempo ele estava lá, mas a sensação de ser flagrado mexendo no que não devia arregalou os olhos do Park e fez com que um nervosismo imediato agitasse seu interior. Desesperado e todo atrapalhado, apertou alguns botões aleatórios do rádio até acertar o que abriria outra vez o porta CDs.

— Hã… Eu… — Tentava em vão formular uma frase, pegando o CD do rádio e quase o derrubando quando foi encaixar na página outra vez. Kyungsoo se aproximava, e o rosto do enfermeiro fervia em um vermelho de vergonha e medo. — Desculpa, senhor Do! Desculpa, eu… Eu juro que não peguei nada, não mexi em nada. — O cantor parado ao seu lado soltou delicadamente o braço do apoio e ergueu até alcançar a fileira de álbuns. Ele não estava nervoso, nem preocupado que tivesse feito algo, mas Yeol não notava aquilo em meio seu pânico. — Quer dizer, eu mexi, mas foi só nisso. Eu… Eu… — Fechou o álbum e o colocou sobre a estante, ainda sem encaixar como estava antes.

A mão livre agora alisava seu próprio rosto.  _ Merda, merda, merda.  _ Iria para a rua depois de fazer uma cagada que facilmente seria evitada se fosse para o próprio quarto ao invés de zanzar pela casa vazia. Seria visto como o enfermeiro ladrãozinho que tentou surrupiar álbuns da casa do próprio cantor e dono deles, nem queria imaginar o processo pela frente, seu rosto estampado nos jornais da noite e fãs malucas o perseguindo por todos os lados. Estava frito, assado, cheio de sal, devorado antes mesmo de ser servido.

Quando desceu sua mão outra vez pronto para respirar fundo e se explicar melhor, esperançoso de que nada de ruim acontecesse, notou que Kyungsoo colocava outro CD no rádio e fechava a gavetinha do aparelho de volta. O álbum segurado por ele foi posto em cima do que Yeol usou anteriormente, e então encaixou novamente seu braço na muleta apoiada no próprio corpo e esperou. O silêncio pairou até que um som de piano, tranquilo, viesse do rádio. Era familiar, há pouco assistira um vídeo do próprio Do tocando e cantando em frente uma enorme multidão.

Os olhos do mais velho se fecharam, a cabeça ergueu e então respirou fundo. Silenciosamente revivia as sensações que tudo aquilo lhe trazia; o comichão, o frio na barriga e aquele arrepio que subia pela nuca e espalhava em uma dormência por cada canto do seu corpo, até a ponta dos dedos que embranqueciam ao apertar com força o apoio da muleta. Ainda parado, Chanyeol notou o pomo de adão se mover ao engolir em seco e os lábios se abriram. Pensou que escutaria algo, até estremeceu com a ideia de Kyungsoo cantar ali na sua frente, mas tudo que escapou por eles foi um suspiro triste e exausto. Kyungsoo deitou a cabeça para o lado, se permitindo apoiá-la contra a lateral do peito de Chanyeol.

Surpreso e ainda tentando digerir tudo que desenrolou na sua frente, demorou até decidir o que fazer em resposta. Falar não parecia propício, então apenas esticou o braço por trás do cantor e o abraçou pelos ombros. Sua voz doce como o mais puro mel espalhava por todo o apartamento, penetrava as mentes agitadas dos dois rapazes imediatamente cumprindo seu natural efeito de relaxamento. O coração antes acelerado pelo susto, agora falhava uma batida ou outra apenas por estar perto daquela forma de Kyungsoo, em uma intimidade nunca tida antes. Os lábios secos entregavam esse nervosismo, mas não impedia que aos pouco os corpos virassem frente a frente. Ergueu seu outro braço, escondendo o cantor entre o abraço aconchegante.

O único barulho fora da cúpula de proteção formada pelos corpo grande do Park ao redor do menor — e que mesmo assim não foi capaz de penetrá-la — foi das muletas indo de encontro direto ao chão.

Chanyeol não o deixaria cair. Abraçou com firmeza contra seu corpo e também fechou os olhos quando afundou o rosto pelos fios macios e perfumados do rapaz, inalando aquele cheiro gostoso de banho recém tomado misturado com a fragância doce natural de seu ser. Tudo que vinha de Do Kyungsoo era doce. Seu sorriso, sua voz, seu canto, sua risada. Até mesmo seu olhar, seus modos graciosos e seu jeito atrapalhado de se servir nas refeições causando uma sujeira pela mesa. Tudo vinha com toques adocicados; mas nunca enjoativos.

Em poucos segundos notou que sua camiseta molhava. Os braços que também o envolviam com forçam a agarrava pelas costas, em busca de um apoio muito maior do que o físico. Yeol queria dizer que estava tudo bem e que ele estava ali, mas Kyungsoo já sabia disso.

Foi com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro contra a cabeceira da cama que observou Chanyeol adentrar o quarto, pés descalços arrastando pelo chão. Já usava pijama, um short azul claro e uma camiseta vermelha com estampa de heróis que mais parecia uma camiseta descartada do dia a dia para uso noturno; ao que indicava, todos os pijamas de Chanyeol seguiam essa mesma característica. Segurava a alça de uma caneca branca e a apoiava sobre a outra palma, dali enxergava a fumaça sair. Curioso pelo que viria, esperou pacientemente que o enfermeiro sentasse na beira da cama e lhe entregasse com o pedido de cuidado por estar quente.

— É de passiflora — anunciou tranquilo, mas nessa proximidade o aroma do chá já invadia as narinas de Kyungsoo. — eu achei no seu armário, imaginei que gostasse.

E não falou mais nada. Apenas ofereceu da sua companhia madrugada adentro, sua aura tranquila indicando que Soo não precisava de pressa. Saboreou cada pequeno gole que dava, mantendo os olhos fechados e cabeça recostada na madeira escura. A mão grande de Chanyeol apoiada em uma de suas coxas sobre a coberta não transparecia a mínima maldade, e era gostoso trocar carícias depois de tanto tempo. A presença e o tato do Park acalentavam seus pensamentos sempre tão bagunçados e confusos, embora não os colocassem no devido lugar. É como colocar panos quentes sobre os músculos depois de um dia agitado; não cura, mas o alívio momentâneo é tão prazeroso que, de repente, não existe qualquer problema para se preocupar.

Por uma madrugada, não teve medo de fechar os olhos.


	5. Sobre dúvidas e tentativas.

Os pesadelos pioravam em dias de chuva. Joohyun dizia que era seu subconsciente ligando o som do lado de fora com a noite do acidente, e para Kyungsoo essa explicação fazia muito sentido. Em noites comuns os sonhos podiam ser bem exaustivos por si só, mas quando o tempo mudava, se tornavam bem mais... reais. Era como se estivesse lá ainda, escutando a voz emburrada de Jongin descontente com sua decisão de longe pensada na sua saúde. Sentia o ar condicionado ligado por conta das janelas fechadas, o toque quente dos lábios em sua mão. Pensava até mesmo as mesmas coisas que vieram em sua cabeça naquela noite, como a possibilidade de ainda poder voltar atrás e cancelar o contrato sem quaisquer consequências.

Pensava que seria bom se conseguisse. Jongin ficaria feliz.

Por conta disso, acostumou-se em dormir com Chanyeol ao lado da sua cama. Era só o tempo fechar que ele já aparecia com suas cobertas e travesseiro. Ainda que revivesse tudo aquilo ao fechar os olhos, era bom ter alguém por perto quando acordava assustado e suando, a presença do Park o ajudava voltar à realidade. Certas vezes até conseguia relaxar ao som das gotas grossas batendo contra a janela enquanto tomava um chá quentinho preparado em plena madrugada. Perguntava-se o motivo de Chanyeol fazer aquilo, quer dizer, tecnicamente aquele não era seu horário de trabalho, certo? Por outro lado, o que mais ele faria? Ignorar sua presença como se não estivesse ali tendo uma crise no meio da noite?

Concluiu que Park Chanyeol além de um ótimo profissional, era um homem gentil e cuidadoso. Algo dentro de Kyungsoo dizia que ele faria tudo aquilo sem receber nem um centavo em troca. Não, Chanyeol não era movido a dinheiro. Claro, foi por causa da vaga de emprego que ele parou em sua casa, e era pelo contrato assinado que ia para lá todas as segundas e permanecia até o fim da semana, entretanto tinha algo mais… Algo que Kyungsoo ainda não havia decifrado totalmente.

Veja bem, estava longe dos serviços de enfermagem dormir no chão duro toda vez que sequer ameaçasse chover, ou fazer chás às quatro da manhã e até abraçá-lo quando sentia que nada mais voltaria a ser o que era antes. Mesmo assim ele realizava todas essas ações — e muitas outras — de forma tão natural que chegava ser impossível Kyung não se surpreender.

Cogitou ver Chanyeol como um amigo além de toda aquela formalidade de patrão e cuidador. E bem, ao menos para Do a ideia parecia ótima, a dúvida era não saber o que Yeol pensava daquela história toda.

Park Chanyeol era um cara legal, estar com ele fazia seus dias voarem e os finais de semana arrastarem lentamente, como se no sábado pela manhã o enfermeiro passasse pela porta e levasse junto seu riso solto e sua ansiedade gostosa para a hora das refeições. Afinal, era nelas que ouvia Park contar inúmeros causos de sua vida que, apesar de solitária, era recheada de histórias que entretiam o cantor por horas a fio.

Se isolar no quarto já não parecia tão convidativo como outrora fôra.

Questionava-se então como aquele homem podia ser tão sozinho como dizia ser. Ele era bonito, alto, seu corpo podia não ser totalmente no padrão da mídia, mas ainda assim era chamativo. Além do visual e da voz grave que atraía facilmente qualquer um, tinha também seu senso de humor, o papo que fluía e sua gentileza sempre tão presente. Era cuidadoso, preocupado, amoroso. Não conseguia olhar para tudo aquilo e acreditar que ele não tinha ninguém mais em sua vida além do tal melhor amigo que, ainda assim, possuía um certo contato limitado.

Não captava em Sooyoung, nos poucos momentos que os via juntos, qualquer sinal de interesse — de nenhuma das partes.

Depois que Chanyeol ia embora, ela não ficava com sorrisos bobos como se tivesse acabado de falar com  _ o cara,  _ e até se questionou uma vez se ela sabia estar diante daquilo que muitos facilmente considerariam como o namorado perfeito. Park também não dava indícios de qualquer possível flerte para cima de Young, e já os havia escutado conversando em outros cômodos; nada. Só que daquela vez, por alguma outra razão que também não entendia,  _ aquele  _ detalhe o agradava.

Mas o ponto era: como podia um homem como ele estar solteiro na melhor idade da vida? Nem uma história envolvendo uma possível namorada, ficante, pretendente, nada! E sabia que não era uma barreira entre o “profissional” e o “pessoal  _ demais _ ”, pois no fundo da memória podia puxar o dia em que, meses atrás, segurou seu currículo em mãos. Bem nítido logo na primeira linha, lá estava: Park Chanyeol, 24 anos,  _ solteiro _ .

Sim, solteiro. Sem qualquer explicação plausível — ao menos para Kyungsoo —, Chanyeol não havia fisgado ninguém com seu jeito dócil de ser. Aquilo aguçava sua curiosidade.

— Soo?

O chamado despertou o cantor que mordia a tampa da caneta olhando fixamente para o azulejo acima da pia, como se ali fosse encontrar as respostas que buscava. Yeol parado do outro lado da bancada batia à mão a massa de bolo em uma tigela preta, esta que por sua vez deveria ser encaixada na batedeira. Mas segundo Chanyeol, massas feitas a mão ficavam bem mais macias. “Vi na internet” ele garantiu com total confiança, e mesmo relutante, Soo confiou naquela pesquisa.

Endireitou sua postura no banco e ajeitou a caneta entre os dedos, encarando o enfermeiro que abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Estou falando demais, não é? — Desceu o olhar novamente para a massa que misturava. — Desculpa, acho é um novo costume — murmurou e deu de ombros. — Vou controlar.

Merda.

Merda e merda! Quanto tempo tinha perdido?! A última coisa que se lembrava era… Era o que mesmo? Minseok! Tinha a ver com Minseok, algo como ele ter dormido além da conta no intervalo e depois de uma hora foi encontrado por Chanyeol em um andar desativado ou coisa assim. Era exatamente isso. Mas… E depois? Não que fossem coisas  _ muito  _ importantes, só que gostava de ouvir os detalhe, e rir quando Park lembrava algum ponto engraçado com aquele sorrisinho de canto — sempre para a esquerda. Odiava o fato de não ter prestado atenção em suas histórias e reflexões que soltava vez e outra, odiava mais ainda o fato de agora Chanyeol pensar que estava incomodando.

O enfermeiro deu as costas, e enquanto ele vasculhava um armário em busca da forma de bolo, Kyung cruzou os braços sobre o caderno e afundou o rosto ali. Quando a porta do armário fechou, o rapaz mais alto pronunciou-se outra vez:

— Você parece frustrado. — Ergueu a cabeça e o viu despejar a massa marrom na forma redonda. — Eu te chateei?

Assim que apenas o olhar ergueu em sua direção, negou rapidamente com a feição surpresa, tranquilizando o enfermeiro que retomou total atenção em raspar a massa de um recipiente para outro.

— Hm… — Pensativo, colocou o bolo no forno logo abaixo. — Cabeça cheia?

O cantor hesitou um pouco antes de assentir. Reparar aquele um segundo para responder acordou o lado observador de Chanyeol, Soo soube disso assim que notou uma sobrancelha erguer e as mãos apoiarem no mármore bem afastadas uma da outra.

— Pensando? — questionou. Outra hesitação, outro assentir. — Sobre algo…  _ específico? _

Do pensou, piscou e só depois concordou. O sorriso que viu surgir no rosto do mais novo dizia “já sei te ler bem demais para tentar me esconder algo”. E como quem não dá tanta bola para aquilo, Yeol deu as costas e passou a lavar a louça que havia sujado.

— E isso de certa forma… — Sua lentidão em formar frases entregava já saber muito bem o assunto, estava apenas brincando de adivinhar e deixando Kyungsoo nervoso como se sua mente estivesse totalmente exposta para ser lida como um livro aberto. — Me envolve?

A pergunta vindo junto do olhar por cima do ombro congelou Soo de olhos arregalados. Lentamente soltou a caneta sobre o caderno. Sem uma resposta, Chanyeol virou para frente e continuou a limpeza que fazia. Ao terminar, suas ações eram tão despreocupadas que Do até pensou que aquilo seria deixado de lado, quem sabe sua falta de reação dizia “ei, eu realmente não quero papo”, e tudo ficaria em silêncio.

Mas não. Park jogou o pano de prato sobre o ombro e se aproximou outra vez da bancada, encarando diretamente o cantor.

— O que quer saber, Soo?

Caiu o olhar para o caderno com algumas anotações rabiscadas. O quão invasivo poderia ser perguntar sobre algo tão íntimo? Tudo bem que o próprio enfermeiro sozinho contava sua vida toda… Mas seria estranho, não seria? Ergueu novamente o olhar, que imediatamente cruzou com os olhos atentos do maior. Sentir o quão profundo eles poderiam chegar dentro de si causava um arrepio por sua espinha.

Reuniu coragem ao respirar fundo e por fim ergueu a destra com o dorso virado para o Park, batucando a base do anelar com o indicador da outra mão.

— O quê? — Confuso, sua expressão se contorceu toda parecendo pensar. Soo mudou o movimento, usando agora dois dedos para simular que encaixava algo ali. — Hã… Aliança? — questionou e Soo abaixou as mãos. — Quer saber se… eu namoro?

Toda aquela pose desmanchou-se diante os olhos de Kyungsoo, que viu o pomo de adão subir e descer ao engolir em seco antes de olhar para baixo e alisar a nuca com uma das mãos, a outra permanecia apoiada na bancada.

— Não — murmurou —, não namoro não.

Deu um passo para trás e foi virar de costas outra vez, então esbarrou o cotovelo na pilha de louça sobre o escorredor. Por pouco tudo não foi ao chão, mas mais rápido o Park as equilibrou novamente e puxou o pano do ombro. Secava com rapidez, um ritmo bem diferente do costume. Então havia atingido um ponto fraco… Do assistiu a falta de jeito com um sorriso sugestivo pintando os lábios.

A nítida falta de confiança o fez encher-se de coragem. Agora, longe de temer algo, tamborilou os dígitos sobre o caderno esquecido, deixando claro que queria mais. A mão livre servia de apoio para o queixo, esperando pacientemente até que o enfermeiro se deu por vencido e audivelmente respirou fundo, virando-se de volta ao menor e assim arremessou o pano na direção do cantor. Literalmente jogou a toalha, e nem tinha sido tão difícil assim.

— Você quer saber mais, não é?

“Claro que sim” pensou. Não se moveu, até mesmo parou o batuque ainda rindo pelo tecido que quase acertou seu rosto.

— Tudo bem. — Postura ereta, alisou a costumeira camiseta branca. — Eu já namorei uma… Duas vezes — corrigiu meio relutante. — Mas uma foi no colegial, então não conto muito. A outra… Foi uma pessoa do meu trabalho.

"Pessoa". Kyung cerrou os olhos que não desgrudaram do maior. Pela primeira vez em tantos meses, Chanyeol notou que não era o único bom em ler o outro por ali. Sentiu algo que Do sentia todos os dias: a vulnerabilidade de não poder esconder nada. E quanto mais tentava fugir, mais preso ficava naquela armadilha.

Rindo soprado ao se ver em uma rua sem saída, prosseguiu:

— Um cara, Soo. Satisfeito?

O enorme sorriso que surgiu no rosto do menor dizia que sim.

— Foi há uns… — Ergueu o olhar para o teto, fazendo cálculos silenciosos. — Dois anos ou dois anos e meio... Sabe aquele lance de que os opostos se atraem? — Esperou Soo assentir para prosseguir. — Então, não acredite nisso.

Ambos riram baixo. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Chanyeol procurava algo ao redor para se ocupar, como puxar a Tupperware perto do fogão e distrair suas ações abrindo e fechando as travas laterais.

— Ele quem investiu, claro. Então comecei ver que ele poderia ser um cara legal, e era mesmo.

Fitou o rapaz com esperança de já ter dito o suficiente, entretanto seu olhar o incentivou com um silencioso "mas…?", arrancando um riso soprado do enfermeiro.

— Mas as coisas não batiam muito bem. Quer dizer, eu já sabia como eu funcionava e era por isso que não tentava nada com ninguém. Minseok me incentivou bastante, foi o ano que nos conhecemos — contou antes de retomar ao ponto principal da história. — Na época eu já trabalhava de noite no pronto socorro, então a maioria dos enfermeiros usam seu intervalo para dormir. Só que… Ele meio que fazia parte da minoria que tinha energia o suficiente para gastar o descanso… não descansando.

Largou o pote de canto e decidiu encarar diretamente o cantor, que por sua vez depositava toda sua atenção sobre a história.

— Às vezes nosso intervalo era junto, e enquanto eu sentia que poderia dormir de pé em qualquer lugar, ele queria conversar, beijar e tudo o que eu não estava apto a fazer. — Dessa vez riu sozinho, Kyungsoo permaneceu sério e focado. — No começo até parecia que dava pra rolar. Eu tentava me manter acordado o máximo que podia nas conversas, mas quando ele notava que não estava aguentando, me levava para dormir em alguma sala vazia. Nos finais de semana ele saía para festas e eu preferia ficar o máximo na minha casa, só eu e… Eu. — Respirou fundo e endireitou a postura, girando os ombros para trás algumas vezes depois de se encolher tanto só por lembrar daquilo tudo. — Isso seguiu por cinco meses. Até que uma vez, quando tiramos o intervalo, ele perguntou se podíamos conversar na lanchonete. Senti que não ia ser uma conversa de jogar papo fora, sabe? E eu estava certo, porque ele terminou comigo.

Antes de dar um ponto final de vez, ainda deu de ombros, como se não tivesse tanta importância quando ele próprio claramente dizia o contrário.

— Foi isso.

Um sorriso curto e Chanyeol deu as costas, retomando o secar de louça no seu ritmo costureiro.

Certo. Talvez — só talvez — havia mesmo invadido um ponto sensível na vida do mais novo. Passou a língua pelos lábios e desfez sua postura ao encolher os ombros e descer as mãos para o colo. Já  _ muito  _ satisfeito, não esperava que Park limparia a garganta para prosseguir:

— Eu fiquei mal, sabe? Nosso jeito não batia, mas eu gostava do cara. Lembro dele vir com aquele papo de que não era culpa de nenhum dos dois, que só não tinha dado certo. Só que… Claro que eu senti que era o culpado. — Empilhou toda a louça seca e Soo já não sabia se o murmúrio que seguiu era parte da história ou um lembrete pessoal: — Talvez se eu fosse mais aberto… Não sei.

O silêncio pairou. Dessa vez não parecia algo normal, muito menos confortável. Manter a quietude no apartamento durante a semana tornara-se perturbador, e era assim que sentia o ambiente no momento: perturbador.

Como tempos atrás, apesar do silêncio externo, a bagunça interna estava caótica. Nem se lembrava mais o que era lidar com tantas vozes na cabeça, lançando milhares de questionamentos que, dessa vez, eram todos sobre Park Chanyeol, o homem parado na sua frente com as costas largas viradas em sua direção. Ele realmente estava solteiro, e por que aquela questão — embora no fundo sentisse culpa pela forma que a confirmou — o agradava? Significava que Chanyeol despertava interesse em si? O quão errado aquilo era?

O estômago de Kyungsoo revirou. Não era certo pensar daquela forma, estava noivo de Jongin.

E Kim Jongin estava morto.

Sua garganta fechou. Como a vida seguia depois daquilo?

Ao menos aos seus olhos, não parecia correto seguir daquela forma. Não que cogitasse sempre! Na verdade era a primeira vez que tais coisas corriam pela sua mente, e já vinham carregadas de uma culpa pesada demais para adicionar sobre seus ombros. Em sua frente, enxergava a imagem do Kim sorridente e apaixonado. Não queria trair aquele homem, independente da forma, seria o pior erro da sua vida.

Ou seja, se pensava em tudo aquilo, podia declarar como oficial seu interesse em Chanyeol?

Ele era um homem bonito, impossível negar. Do compreendia que pessoas possuem necessidades diferentes, mas achava uma pena que o tal cara não tenha conhecido aquele lado do Park, o lado que Soo lidava diariamente. Pensar nisso o fez ver que então não conhecia outros polos do maior, todavia seria interessante descobrí-los. Foi nesse caminho que questionou-se: caso não carregasse tantos dilemas e sua realidade fosse completamente outra, Yeol seria um provável pretendente?

Pressionou os lábios.

Sim, seria.

_ "Ok Kyungsoo, chega de pensar nisso." _

— Ainda não está satisfeito?

A pergunta fez Kyung notar que mergulhara outra vez em uma distração encarando o absoluto nada. Agora porém, o sorriso estampava o rosto do mais alto, claramente recuperado dos cinco minutos em que Soo conseguira virar o jogo. De imediato negou. Estava satisfeito até demais, não queria Chanyeol forçando-se a contar detalhes que despertavam inseguranças.

— Então o que é? — questionou — Você está distante hoje… Tem algo a ver com o que tanto anota aí?

O enfermeiro indicou o caderno com um toque de cabeça, e Kyung encarou por pouco tempo a página aberta antes de acenar positivamente. Não era de todo uma mentira, afinal realmente pensava muito  _ naquilo  _ também. Yeol aproximou-se, dando a volta na bancada.

— Eu posso ver?

Apenas arrastou o caderno para o lado, na direção em que Park agora posicionava-se com a extrema proximidade, o perfume de Kyungsoo atingia em cheio o nariz do homem, foi questão de poucos segundos para que o aroma de lavanda tomasse conta de seu olfato, inebriando seus sentidos. Mesmo que não deixasse tão aparente, aquilo era suficiente para que um leve rubor tomasse conta das maçãs de seu rosto.

Tentou focar sua atenção no caderno, mão nervosa apertando o próprio quadril fora do campo de visão do mais velho. Conforme raciocinava, percebeu curtas frases soltas escritas uma embaixo da outra, palavras rabiscadas, setas que indicavam a outras anotações igualmente rabiscadas ou circuladas.

— O que é? — franziu o cenho ao indagar, até mesmo puxou um banco para sentar ao lado, claro que mantendo ele baixo o suficiente para que Soo não se sentisse tão pequeno, como sua nova mania. — Uma música?

Com a resposta positiva do mais velho, um brilho nasceu no olhar de Chanyeol que até trouxe o caderno para mais perto, não escondendo nem um pouco a surpresa e felicidade de vê-lo arriscar um novo trabalho, mesmo que de forma tão silenciosa.

De peito cheio e uma firmeza no que dizia, junto daquele sorrisinho de quem sabe das coisas, declarou:

— Mal vejo a hora de poder te ouvir cantar.

Há dois dias, quando começou compor aquela letra, não havia pensado na parte sobre  _ cantar,  _ embora fosse um ponto muito importante. Depois de tantas noites refletindo sozinho, apenas teve vontade de colocar tudo no papel, principalmente com mudanças tão intensas acontecendo ao redor. Claro, no meio dessa decisão tinha dedo — ousava dizer que até um braço inteiro — de Joohyun.

Chanyeol estava em sua casa há quase cinco meses completos. Tantas mudanças foram realizadas por ali que chegava cogitar ter sido ação do próprio universo colocar o Park em seu caminho. Não sabia, assim como não conseguia imaginar o estado da sua vida sem que ele tivesse aceitado a vaga, ou sequer ter demonstrado interesse em aparecer no seu apartamento naquela manhã de terça-feira. Quem sabe Sooyoung não tivesse desistido do emprego, e provavelmente contrataria um enfermeiro chato e quieto que não tentaria sequer perguntar se havia tido uma boa noite de sono. E bem, na época não ia se importar muito, todavia depois de conhecer e se acostumar com o jeito daquele homem não era capaz de se ver aceitando menos.

Chanyeol aumentara seus padrões sobre o que era um bom enfermeiro, ou talvez lá no fundo seu padrão fosse especificamente Park Chanyeol.

Mas até que cantar não era má ideia, só precisava voltar a falar, certo? O pensamento arrancou um bufar irritado do cantor, ainda assim era bom sentir aquela vontade de acelerar o próprio processo de recuperação. Nunca se importou muito com isso, ficava sempre em sua zona de conforto concordando com a psicóloga que tudo seguiria seu próprio tempo, só que agora tinha um objetivo diferente, queria cantar para Chanyeol.

Apoiado na janela do quarto, onde agora raramente passava seu tempo, Kyungsoo observava a paisagem abaixo. A rua estava tranquila, viu alguns cachorros correndo com seus donos e até mesmo cogitou a ideia de também adotar um companheiro. Quando se recuperasse não teria o Park ali o tempo todo, sentiria falta de uma agitação pelo apartamento. Respirou fundo, o dia estava fresco, um céu tão azul com uma nuvem ou outra que passava brevemente e logo afastava. Um dia perfeito para sair de casa, e isso o fez morder o canto do lábio.

Apoiou-se com mais firmeza e olhou para baixo. Ninguém esperava que fosse sair, então a probabilidade de um repórter ou paparazzi estar a espreita era praticamente nula. Nenhum fã passaria por ali justo  _ naquele _ dia, seria o pior azar desde que se isolou dentro do próprio cativeiro. Suas pernas estavam bem melhores, acostumara com as muletas e algumas vezes até mesmo arriscava usar apenas uma delas. Estava tendo um ótimo progresso, arriscar uma caminhada ao ar livre soava como um novo passo naquela nova vida que descobria.

Uma batida calma ecoou atrás de si, o fazendo virar a tempo de ver a porta abrir e o enfermeiro aparecer.

— Soo? — chamou curioso, abrindo um sorriso tranquilo ao avistar o menor. — Eu vou ao mercado, tudo bem? Preciso comprar algumas coisas e reabastecer para o final de semana.

Momento perfeito.

Sem dar uma resposta imediata, Do afastou-se do parapeito agitando em busca das muletas apoiadas logo ao seu lado. Encaixou seus braços devidamente nos apoios e se virou para o Park, apressando os passos e sendo observado com confusão. Ainda assim o mais alto deu espaço para que passasse e seguisse em direção a sala.

— Hã… Isso foi um “pode ir” ou…?

Animado, foi acompanhado pelo mais novo enquanto atravessavam o cômodo e chegavam em direção ao pequeno corredor frente a porta, onde uma pequena mesinha continha uma vasilha com as chaves e cópias destas. Pegou o seu molho, qual continha o chaveiro do pequeno urso Paddington — qual Jongin havia comprado em uma pequena feirinha durante uma viagem —, e ergueu o rosto sorridente.

— O que isso significa? — Park riu ao questionar, parando logo a frente. — Você quer ir, é isso?

Kyung concordou. Estava tão radiante que era impossível negar qualquer pedido.

— Você tem certeza disso? — questionou em reforço, entretanto o cantor estava firme naquela decisão. Não poderia negar, nem se quisesse. Assentiu de leve e tirou do bolso a chave do carro que iria usar, afinal tinha em mente comprar algumas coisas para si também e não estava com muita vontade de voltar cheio de sacolas pesadas. Entretanto a mudança de planos pedia para deixar as compras pessoais para depois.

Colocou a chave única sobre a mesa, chamando completamente atenção de Kyung que encarou o objeto por longos segundos, fazendo a expressão do maior mudar da contente para a preocupada.

Antes de poder indagar algo, recebeu novamente a atenção daqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Podia ler neles uma ideia que não o agradava muito…

Há muito tempo que Kyungsoo não descia aquele elevador, e nunca pensou que quando finalmente o fizesse seria para sair logo no subsolo; a garagem. Sua animação ainda era presente, só que dessa vez acompanhada de um nítido receio enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pelo salão repleto de carros. Lembrava-se bem de onde era sua vaga, mas andavam devagar olhando para todos os lados como se a procurasse. Na realidade estava apenas tentando clarear a mente e manter um controle daquela ansiedade crescente.

— Você  _ realmente  _ tem certeza disso, Soo?

_ “Eu tenho, agora pare de perguntar isso antes que eu mude de ideia!” _ era a resposta que queria dar, afinal,  _ não queria  _ mudar de ideia. Limitou em suspirar fundo e continuar a caminhada até estarem de frente um  _ HB20  _ preto. Olhares se encontraram novamente e o semblante de Chanyeol gritava preocupação. Devia mesmo estar topando aquilo? Não parecia assim tão certo, apesar de querer demonstrar apoio naquela decisão sabendo o quão importante era. Podia ler o medo nos olhos do mais velho, assim como ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado pela vontade de tentar algo tão arriscado.

Não tinha jeito, sabia perfeitamente que nada tiraria aquela decisão da cabeça do menor. Então aliviando a expressão com um sorriso calmo, segurou o rosto do rapaz delicadamente. Kyung certamente não esperava por tamanha intimidade, muito menos pelo beijo que recebeu no topo de sua cabeça. Agora já não sabia se o coração ameaçando saltar para fora do seu peito era por conta da ideia maluca ou pela ternura das ações do homem a sua frente. Olhos arregalados, descontava o nervosismo apertando os apoios das muletas.

— Vai dar tudo certo — garantiu em um sussurro, fitando de tão perto que um arrepio corria por todo o corpo do cantor. — Eu vou estar com você.

Afastou-se sem o menor indício de estar afetado como Kyungsoo, embora tenha sido preciso reunir uma coragem que costumeiramente não tinha para arriscar algo como aquilo. Mas o fato de Kyungsoo — que carregava um trauma assustador dentro de si — estar arriscando todas as suas fichas em andar de carro pela primeira vez em quase um ano, o inspirava a arriscar as  _ suas _ fichas em selar sua cabeça em um ato de conforto. Queria que ele soubesse que não o machucaria, e que acima de tudo tinha seu apoio para vencer as batalhas internas que travava diariamente.

Tentando não expor sua timidez pelas próprias ações, abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou o cantor entrar no veículo, apoiando as muletas entre as pernas de forma que não atrapalhasse seu conforto. Deu a volta pela frente até chegar no lado do motorista, tentando não bater a porta com força pelo receio de assustar Kyungsoo. Por sua vez, o mais velho permanecia parado encarando o porta luvas, parecendo aéreo ao que estava por vir. Não pode deixar de notar que o cinto já cruzava a frente de seu corpo.

— Pronto? — murmurou, ganhando a atenção desejada num assentir quase imperceptível. Dirigir era uma tarefa simples para Chanyeol, todavia naquele momento parecia compartilhar do nervosismo vindo do homem ao lado. Esticou o braço e puxou para frente o cinto que ele usava, tal ação sendo observada com confusão pelo menor. Queria certificar se estava mesmo bem preso, e que teria proteção garantida em qualquer freio de emergência, embora fosse dirigir com tanto cuidado que os carros atrás certamente pensariam que havia acabado de sair da autoescola. Depois de puxar algumas poucas vezes e vendo que em todas a segurança realmente travava, recolheu o braço. Kyung não reagiu àquilo, mas apesar de estranho, achou fofo.

— Soo… — O chamado veio tão baixo, e quando encarou Yeol assim ficaram por alguns segundos. Ele não sabia esconder tão bem suas emoções, era claro que tinha medo daquela ideia, um medo que não envolvia colocar seu registro de enfermagem em jogo. Do outro lado do carro o homem alto cogitava se deveria, novamente, questionar da certeza de irem adiante. Só que naquele ponto insegurança era o que Soo menos precisava, principalmente vindo de alguém que dirigiria o carro que estava.

Deixando-se levar pelos próprios desejos, ergueu a destra até apoiar contra a bochecha do menor. Achava que Do estranharia, que franziria o cenho ou até afastaria o rosto. Mas não. A melhor surpresa que poderia ter foi quando o viu fechar os olhos, relaxando completamente sobre seu toque. Até mesmo sentiu o suspiro pesado resvalando em seu braço, e assim viu-se mais confiante em acariciar a maçã macia com o polegar.

Um comichão crescia em seu peito, e sabia que não era um pressentimento ruim pelo que fariam. Mas fora isso, também não fazia muita ideia do que poderia significar. A ponta dos dedos agora formigavam, e lutava contra o nervosismo repentino para não puxar o braço de volta e causar uma situação estranha e constrangedora. Além do mais, era bom permitir seu corpo agir como andava tendo vontade, não estava sendo uma tarefa nada fácil sentir o anseio de tocá-lo em um momento cotidiano e se perder em uma discussão interminável sobre poder ou não poder. Tudo piorava quando a dúvida aflorava ao tentar saber a razão de desejar algo tão normal e, mesmo assim, ter tanto medo.

— Eu… — começou, mas logo parou. Viu quando o menor também ergueu uma das mãos e a apoiou sobre a sua, não querendo que a carícia do Park se afastasse. — Eu sei que isso tudo não é sobre confiar em mim, e eu podia te falar muitas coisas como seu enfermeiro. Mas… Mas como Chanyeol, eu só quero que saiba que estou aqui, Kyungsoo — afirmou cauteloso, sentindo os dígitos finos pressionarem levemente contra sua mão. Travou o maxilar, aquela dormência espalhando por todo seu corpo, até chegar onde menos esperava; por isso raspou os dentes no lábio inferior, tentando conter tal estranheza.

Até diria algo mais, entretanto um branco tomou conta de seus pensamentos e delicadamente apenas recolheu sua mão, assistindo o olhar mais calmo de Kyungsoo abrir e encará-lo. Colocou o cinto, girou a chave no painel e o carro finalmente ligava. Com muito cuidado saiu da vaga, o caminho dali até a saída da garagem era tão curto, só que naquele momento pareceu levar uma hora até que chegassem frente o enorme portão automático que se abriu assim que Yeol pressionou o pequeno botão no controle preso no quebra-sol acima de sua cabeça.

Do sentiu um choque correr por todo seu corpo. Olhava para frente assustado enquanto focava em se acalmar, por isso passou a respirar fundo e soltar o ar entre os lábios grossos, em inúmeras tentativas de manter o controle.

_ “Está tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol está dirigindo, ele não vai deixar nada acontecer.” _

Seus lábios estavam secos, o portão fechava atrás do carro e não sabia se Chanyeol estava esperando que fechasse inteiro por segurança, ou se para ajudá-lo a reacostumar naquele ambiente. De qualquer forma, era grato por aquela ação.

O mercado era ali perto, duas ruas de distância. Precisava apenas ficar ali sentado e deixar que Park tomasse conta da direção e segurança. E era fácil pensar isso, difícil mesmo é acreditar nas próprias palavras quando tudo que vem na mente é que também era cuidadoso quando dirigia, e isso não impediu que vivesse tal tragédia, muito menos que Jongin partisse. E quando aconteceu ele estava ali, bem ali onde Kyung se sentava, no banco do passageiro. Então se algo de ruim viesse até eles, Do morreria?

Mas Do não queria morrer.

Apertou com força o banco abaixo de si, seu peito doía como se o ar precisasse fazer muito esforço para entrar. Respirava pesado, tinha total certeza disso, então por que Chanyeol não fazia nada?! E então tudo ao redor pareceu criar um ritmo próprio, via carros passando em alta velocidade ao lado vindo na direção contrária, ao mesmo tempo que um silêncio assustador tomou conta e já nem ele próprio conseguia ouvir o ar entrando e saindo. Um zumbido forte aproximava, vinha de todos os lados deixando sua mente zonza.

Por um segundo a audição voltou abafada, como se estivesse submerso em uma piscina. Ouvia sirenes, gritos, o seu grito. Era desesperador não conseguir olhar ao redor, não saber de onde estavam vindo. Era algum acidente por perto? Como não viu antes??

Quando um estrondo estourou aquela bolha que pareceu ter mergulhado e o vácuo retornou deixando-o no completo silêncio, percebeu que Chanyeol realmente não estava ouvindo sua respiração desesperada e não agiria para ajudá-lo, pois tudo acontecia na sua própria cabeça. Só ele podia escutá-lo, só ele podia ouvir as sirenes. Chanyeol não o ignorava.

Quando aquele milésimo de consciência o atingiu, foi rápido em soltar o banco e agarrar a perna do Park. Foi só isso que pode fazer, não conseguia falar, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia nada e porra… Não queria morrer.

Ainda completamente perdido, não soube dizer se o “calma” que escutou foi a lembrança da voz de um bombeiro ou se era o enfermeiro logo ao seu lado. Tudo só pareceu sumir quando a movimentação parou, e sem pensar duas vezes desprendeu o cinto do encaixe e abriu a porta. Precisava de ar, precisava sair daquele cubículo. Não soube quando Chanyeol saiu, se foi junto de si, se foi antes ou depois, mas enquanto tentava firmar as muletas na calçada outra vez o viu chegar apressado em sua frente. Parecia tão desesperado quanto, mas Soo não estava no melhor estado para notar tal detalhe.

— Ei, calma. Cuidado. — Os pedidos podiam ter a melhor intenção, mas não causavam efeito algum. Kyung sequer era capaz de raciocinar o significado daquelas palavras, por isso não tentou entender quando Chanyeol tirou ambas as muletas de suas mãos. Apenas soube com toda certeza que no segundo seguinte, quando foi erguido pelas mãos firmes e delicadas, o abraço que se prendeu foi o que precisava naquele momento.

Era como se jogassem um balde de água fria e despertasse imediatamente, acordando para a realidade outra vez. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, até mesmo as mãos por mais que agarrasse a camiseta do maior, elas não paravam firmes. Respirava fundo, e ardia por onde o ar passava, mas ainda era bem melhor que a dor de não poder realizar aquele ato tão simples. Recebia um cafuné nos fios já não tão curtos como há alguns meses estivera, tornando o carinho mais gostoso pela sensação dos dígitos cumpridos afundarem pelo cabelo negro. Conforme sua mente compreendia que nada havia sido real, reuniu coragem para afastar do peitoral o rosto banhado em lágrimas, encontrando uma rua completamente vazia.

Nenhum carro passava, apenas uma pessoa distante do outro lado da rua, e o que mais chamou sua atenção: o prédio em que morava estava há pouquíssimos metros. Não devia ter passado dois minutos no carro já na rua, e isso explicava mais ainda a falta de ação de Chanyeol; ele não tivera tempo de pensar agir, talvez nem de certificar o seu estado.

_ “O que fizeram hoje foi extremamente arriscado, Chanyeol. _ _   
_ _ Vocês deviam ter me contatado antes. _ _   
_ _ Imagino que ele estava feliz e empolgado com a ideia, _ _   
_ _ mas situações assim podem colocar toda uma recuperação a perder.” _

Essas eram as últimas mensagens de Joohyun após a longa conversa que tiveram, qual Chanyeol apenas leu cada frase e ouviu cada áudio de orelha baixa ciente de que merecia aquela bronca. Sabia que deveria ter agido mais profissional ao invés de emocional, realmente não tinha pensado que as coisas tomariam aquelas proporções. Já Kyungsoo não fazia ideia daquele sermão, embora visse pela cara do enfermeiro que coisa boa ele não via na tela do aparelho. Mesmo assim Yeol levantou o rosto forçando aquele enorme sorriso e anunciou:

— Viu só? Falei com ela e está tudo bem. Ela disse que conversam melhor sobre isso na próxima consulta.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos descaradamente, porque era óbvio que tinha muito mais por trás daquilo. Entretanto apenas aceitou, ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido, quem sabe não queria mesmo saber o que foi conversado, até porque sentiria-se pior de saber que Yeol havia ouvido poucas e boas por algo que sequer teve culpa.

A noite já estava no céu, a janta finalizada há certo tempo e toda a cozinha limpa. Kyung girou o assento e desceu do banco, estava pronto para dormir.

— Você quer que eu durma no seu quarto hoje?

A pergunta repentina chamou sua atenção. Ergueu o rosto e encarou Chanyeol debruçado na lateral da bancada, quase ao seu lado. Pensou… Não tinha sido um bom dia, carregava um vazio no peito e a memória fresca dos poucos minutos dentro do carro. Poderia ser uma boa, por isso um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seu rosto e logo era retribuído pelo Park que entendeu a resposta positiva, assistindo então o menor se afastar em direção o aposento. Yeol tomaria um banho antes de tomar o mesmo rumo.  
  


* * *

_  
Estava novamente no carro, a chuva agressiva vindo de frente contra o vidro parecia implorar para que voltassem de onde estavam vindo. Um selar cuidadoso no dorso da mão, queria responder que o amava, mas uma luz branca tomou conta da sua visão tirando seu foco daquela conversa. No reflexo automático virou o volante de uma só vez para a esquerda, em uma tentativa de mudar de pista. E então, o baque. _

_ Depois disso apenas uma enorme bagunça. Barulhos de batidas e sua vista girava. Não soube dizer se desacordou por alguns segundos ou se permaneceu consciente em cada giro que dava, mas quando deu por si, estava de ponta cabeça. Sangue quente escorria na lateral da sua cabeça, já não sentia tanto suas pernas, todavia nada disso importava realmente. Sua primeira ação foi se certificar de que Jongin estava bem. _

_ O homem antes sorridente e manhoso, agora tinha o rosto coberto de sangue. Completamente torto, a porta amassada o empurrava na direção do cantor. _

_ Aquela visão o congelou. _

_ — Jongin? — chamou trêmulo, conseguindo esticar o braço para tocar o homem ao lado. Chacoalhou, puxou, mas não obteve qualquer reação. Os olhos abertos por uma fenda não esbanjavam mais vida, os braços caídos sobre o teto do veículo, só então mostrando ao Do o quão amassado tudo estava. _

_ — Jongin, acorda — pedia desesperado. — Fala comigo... JONGIN! _

_ Podia sentir sua garganta doer a cada grito que dava, só que dessa vez não teve tempo de ficar ali; mãos o puxavam para fora do veículo sem o menor cuidado. Tentava lutar contra, dava tudo de si ao se debater naqueles braços querendo correr para salvar o noivo. _

_ — Me solta! Jongin está no carro! _

_ — Ele não está lá, Kyungsoo. — A voz atrás de si dizia tranquila. — Jongin não está mais aqui há muito tempo. _

_ Agarrou os braços ao redor do seu corpo e conseguiu jogá-los para longe. Correu desesperado até o carro, onde caiu no chão molhado e pode olhar para dentro da janela quebrada só para constatar que estavam certo, Jongin não estava lá. _

_ Do outro lado, completamente ensanguentado e amassado na lataria, Chanyeol tinha os olhos arregalados completamente sem vida. _

— Soo? Kyungsoo?? — A voz conhecida chamava insistentemente, a sensação de estar preso entre ferragens ainda era forte quando caiu na realidade de uma vez só.

Seus olhos abriram tudo que podiam e percebeu como estava respirando pesado, suas mãos agarrando com força o travesseiro que deitava, e sentado na beira da cama estava um Chanyeol de olhos preocupados.

— Acorda…

O pedido vinha em um sussurrar doce. Quando desceu o olhar e encarou o rosto do enfermeiro, suspirou aliviado em saber que tudo não passara de mais um sonho, e Chanyeol estava ali onde deveria estar, a salvo. Isso fez com que fechasse os olhos e repirasse fundo, descendo os braços outra vez. Inconscientemente buscou a mão do maior, agarrando-a assim que encontrou, e para sua tranquilidade foi imediatamente correspondido.

— Estava tendo um pesadelo? — indagou mantendo o timbre calmo. Envolvia a mão do menor entre as suas, acariciando a pele macia com o polegar. Kyung não respondeu, ainda focado em acalmar seu corpo e sua mente com a ideia de que nada tinha sido real. — Você está todo suado… Não prefere tomar um banho?

Park sempre oferecia aquilo mesmo sabendo que seria negado, o que não foi diferente dessa vez. Olhou ao redor do quarto, sua costumeira cama improvisada no chão estava bagunçada, mesmo que não tivesse ficado muito tempo deitado antes de notar a agitação do cantor. O relógio na cabeceira passava um pouco da uma hora, sua mão era apertada pela do menor.

Sempre aceitava as negações, os pedidos e ideias de Do, e se mais cedo havia se deixado levar pelo emocional de vê-lo contente, ser firme contra uma vontade ao menos uma vez não seria crime algum.

— Kyung, olha… É uma da manhã, não é mais meu horário de trabalho. — A mudança de fala fez o menor abrir os olhos um pouco surpreso, até afrouxou o aperto na mão com medo de ter passado algum limite. Chanyeol continuou: — Então eu não estou aqui como um enfermeiro, mas sim como Chanyeol. E seja lá o que isso significa, não pode me repreender com um patrão, pois estou decidido que você  _ vai _ tomar um banho.

Encararam-se por longo tempo, Soo carregava surpresa no olhar, enquanto Yeol mantinha a expressão serena. Com um sorriso carinhoso surgindo no rosto, o enfermeiro ergueu as palmas unidas e selou a lateral da mão menor, sussurrando com os lábios ainda contra a pele macia: — Só estou preocupado.

Aquela ação, aquela fala… Não eram de Chanyeol.

Sua garganta estava tão seca, sua boca em igual estado. O coração que agora batia forte já não era pelo pesadelo recente, e um pensamento genuíno correu sua mente: queria confiar em Park Chanyeol.

Aceitou a ajuda de levantar da cama e caminhar apoiado no enfermeiro até o banheiro dentro do quarto. Enquanto se despia sentado no vaso fechado, observou Yeol encher a banheira, controlando pacientemente a temperatura da água ora abrindo mais a água fria, ora a água quente. Quando pareceu entrar em um consenso, esperou que fosse pegar algum vidrinho de sais no armário, mas não aconteceu. Apenas quando a banheira encheu completamente que voltou a se mexer para ajudar o cantor se levantar e entrar na água. Estava completamente nu, mas há um bom tempo aquilo havia deixado de ser motivo de timidez.

— Quando eu era pequeno, tomar banho era minha hora preferida do dia — começou contar, sentando na borda grossa da banheira. Soo ergueu o olhar, era a primeira vez que tinha uma companhia daquela forma  _ durante _ seu banho, o mais novo sempre o deixava sozinho e voltava para ajudar a sair. Entretanto, não achava ruim. — Eu lembro da minha mãe sempre falar disso com orgulho para as amigas, porque eu nunca reclamava ou dava trabalho.

Riu baixo e ergueu o olhar, observando os azulejos na parede enquanto Soo prosseguia o encarando. Esperou por mais, achou que seria um daqueles momentos onde ele começava tagarelar para distraí-lo, mas nada veio. Yeol desceu os olhos até a pequena prateleira na parede do lado do menor e esticou o braço, pegando ali uma esponja macia e o sabonete líquido.

— Eu posso? — questionou baixo enquanto apertava a esponja que formava espuma pelo líquido despejado ali. Piscando perdido, Do abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, uma leve timidez vindo a tona. — Não precisa se sentir forçado aceitar.

Mas Kyungsoo não sentia-se forçado, e isso incluía tudo que envolvia o Park. Um sorriso imperceptível curvou seus lábios e assim afastou as costas da borda, endireitando-se melhor. Acenou algumas vezes com a cabeça e permitiu que Chanyeol tomasse conta de tudo àquela noite.

Seu braço foi segurado com extrema delicadeza, como se Yeol tivesse medo de quebrá-lo no mínimo aperto. Quando a esponja deslizou por seu corpo, outra vez fechou os olhos. Não queria ficar pensando em nada de ruim, não naquela noite. Estava sendo cuidado, e não era por estar pagando.

Essa sensação era maravilhosa.

A carícia passou pelas costas, mas não invadindo mais do que era exposto fora da água. Subiu aos ombros, rodeou o pescoço e desceu pelo peito. Foi quando ouviu um riso baixo e o toque afastando, o que o fez abrir os olhos em busca de algo errado, encontrando apenas aquele sorriso enorme do enfermeiro que agora trocava a esponja pelo sabonete facial.

— Fecha os olhos, Soo — pediu e foi imediatamente atendido. Encheu a mão de espuma e massageou a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas e nariz, não resistindo uma nova risada achando graça em estar fazendo aquilo. Acontece que daquela vez o menor também não conteve o sorriso bem quando o enfermeiro estava prestes a descer as mãos. — Kyung, se você engolir sabão vai querer descontar do meu salário depois!

O mais velho gargalhou e cobriu a boca com a mão, aquela situação ficava ainda mais desesperadora por não conseguir ver nada. Assim, Chan acelerou a limpeza naquela região e deixou para Kyung terminar o serviço jogando água no rosto até poder voltar abrir os olhos em total segurança.

— Viu só? Não arranca pedaço tomar um banho a mais no dia — brincou ao se levantar em busca da toalha. Ajudou o menor sair e se enrolar no pano branco. — Você se sente melhor?

Nem precisava perguntar, impossível não notar aquele sorriso em formato perfeito de coração estampado no rosto molhado. Viu muitos fãs comentando sobre aquele charme pela internet, mas sem via de dúvidas ao vivo era bem mais bonito.

Finalmente de volta a cama no conforto das cobertas, Chanyeol tomou seu lugar na beira do colchão, sentando ao lado do mais velho. Notando a confusão nos olhos pequenos, deu de ombros. Não disse mais nada. Quando Kyungsoo sentiu os dígitos cumpridos embaraçando em seus fios como havia acontecido mais cedo, soube que ele não sairia dali até que pegasse no sono.

Então cedeu seu corpo ao cansaço, sabendo que naquela noite estaria realmente protegido.


	6. Sobre flagras.

Chanyeol não sabia como as coisas haviam avançado tão rápido. Em um momento estavam trocando olhares, carícias e sorrisos discretos como qualquer início de paixão. E no outro estavam quase indo para a cama juntos com insinuações grotescas e declarações apaixonadas, nem de longe parecia que todo aquele sentimento havia nascido em meio uma situação extremamente delicada.

Torceu o nariz em puro desgosto, aquele livro era horrível.

Jamais se perdoaria de ter gasto seis mil wons naquilo, mesmo que fosse algo pequeno comparado ao que andava ganhando por ali. Mas porra, o que mais poderia comprar no lugar? Uma pizza? Nem que fosse uma pequena! Sua decepção seria bem menor, com toda certeza. Estava quase completando seis meses desde que adquiriu aquela péssima obra literária e finalmente chegava na metade. Sim, podia ter largado lá pelo segundo capítulo, mas decidiu que se forçaria a finalizar em honra ao seu suado dinheiro.

Quando a água levantou fervura, deixou o livro de canto por pouco tempo apenas para que pudesse abrir o pacote de macarrão instantâneo e colocar na pequena panela. Segurava agora o objeto com uma mão apenas, usando a outra para segurar os  _ jeotgaraks _ e mexer o miojo na água até que se desprendesse.

— Pipipi Josh você é tão galante blablabla — debochava da fala da personagem com a voz fina e novamente abaixou o livro para poder focar na sua comida, e foi assim que quase caiu duro no chão ali mesmo.

Kyungsoo estava apoiado no batente o observando atentamente.

— Céus, Kyungsoo! — Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater rápido. — Você chegou como aí?? Eu nem te ouvi!

Do outro lado da cozinha o cantor riu sem o menor remorso, permanecendo parado onde estava e descaradamente medindo o tronco nu do Park com o olhar, o que fez o enfermeiro olhar para baixo e ferver o rosto tanto quanto a água do miojo. Puta merda, estava apenas de cueca! Rapidamente cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e piscou nervoso.

— Desculpa, eu… Eu… — gaguejou perdido. — Eu vou me vestir, me desculpe Soo. Nem imaginei que fosse levantar!

Novamente o viu gargalhar, voltando apoiar seu corpo na única muleta que usava e caminhar na direção da bancada, sentando-se no costumeiro banco do meio entre os três que ali havia. Seu cabelo estava cortado — depois de surgir na sala há alguns dias com uma maquininha em mãos pedindo ajuda do enfermeiro para cortarem sozinhos no banheiro. E depois de muita confusão, até que tinham realizado um bom trabalho. 

Assim que se acomodou, apoiou o ombro sobre o mármore e o queixo na palma, por fim negando com a cabeça, totalmente despreocupado em ver Chanyeol naquele estado. Se ficava pelado na frente dele, qual o problema de vê-lo de boxer?! Tudo bem que ela parecia bem apertada, mas aquilo deixava a situação bem mais engraçada.

— Eu fiz muito barulho? — questionou ainda tímido com bochechas levemente coradas por ter sido flagrado naquela folga toda. Ergueu o olhar até o relógio de parede, era três da manhã e não seria nada bom acordar seu patrão àquela hora da madrugada. Porém ganhou um novo negar em resposta, e assim se esforçou para ler os lábios que se moviam lentamente. — Perdeu o sono só? — repetiu o que havia entendido e sorriu orgulhoso quando o viu assentir.

Estranhamente achava aquilo fofo. Quer dizer, não devia ser normal um enfermeiro achar fofo o paciente tentar falar, mas Kyung se esforçava tanto que foi inevitável não abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando notou que ele passou a tentar se comunicar de forma mais aberta, mesmo que nenhum som ainda saísse de sua boca.

— Você quer que eu te faça um? — Apontou para panela. Soo pensou um pouco, mas por fim negou, aliviando a expressão ao mover outra vez os lábios em uma palavra curta e simples. Essa Chanyeol nem precisava pensar muito, apenas deu as costas e procurou no armário um dos chás que o menor costumava tomar de noite. Eram sempre os mais leves, normalmente que ajudariam a relaxar e dormir.

— Desculpa mesmo… — resmungou enchendo o caneco de água e voltando para o fogão. Ao encarar o Do, aquele sorrisinho que ele dava fez com que também abrisse um sutil em seu rosto. — Acho que estamos quites agora em questões de intimidade, não é?

Desligou a panela e passou sua refeição da madrugada para uma pequena tigela de porcelana, despejando todo o pozinho de tempero e mexendo bem. Enquanto deixava que esfriasse, foi o tempo perfeito para a água ferver com as ervas e poder servir em uma caneca grossa toda preta. Entregou para o menor que curvou levemente em agradecimento, vendo o enfermeiro se acomodar sentado no banco do lado.

Yeol não se importou tanto com a diferença de altura, e distraído em mexer o macarrão com a pontinha dos palitos foi um susto quando o banco desceu de uma vez, sequer notando quando o Do apertou a trava de regular tamanho.

— Você não vai desistir disso nunca, não é?? — questionou com um sorriso divertido no canto do rosto, mas nem recebia um olhar, Soo apenas segurava a caneca bem perto do rosto e assoprava a fumaça que flutuava por cima. Park negou a cabeça . — As coisas mudaram muito, você notou? — sussurrou antes de levantar uma boa quantia de macarrão nos jeotgaraks e também assoprar por um tempo para poder comer. Encarou o menor enquanto mastigava, seus olhos bem abertos esperando por mais.

— Sabe, em tudo — prosseguiu assim que engoliu . — Quando cheguei aqui achei que ia te incomodar muito, mas você mais se adaptou a mim do que eu a você.

Do negou com a cabeça e apoiou a caneca na bancada. Com o indicador, apontava para Chanyeol e depois para si mesmo, repetindo o ato algumas vezes e movendo os lábios grossos: —  _ Nós dois mudamos. _

— Você acha isso? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Soo assentiu. — Hm… Eu não notei minhas mudanças então.

Voltou a atenção para seu miojo pronto para comer mais um pouco, mas foi impedido pela risada baixa ao seu lado que o fez encará-lo um pouco perdido. Kyungsoo mediu novamente seu corpo, dessa vez de perto, e se virou para beber um gole do chá. Nem foi preciso tentar falar para Chanyeol compreender que aquele olhar dizia  _ “você está quase pelado na minha cozinha” _ .

Foi a vez do Yeol escapar um riso e enfim comer mais um pouco.

— Certo, você tem razão… Eu relaxei bastante por aqui — concluiu e então encarou a parede do outro lado da bancada, bem em sua frente.

É… Realmente as coisas tinham mudado bastante. Mesmo que seguisse sendo o cara isolado de sempre, não andava gostando tanto dessa solidão quando ela não incluía Kyungsoo. Aprendeu a compartilhar aquele sentimento com alguém que menos esperava que fosse fazer algum dia. Se há meio ano lhe dissessem que um dia estaria na cozinha de uma estrela nacional, milionária e portadora de inúmeros prêmios internacionais, partilhando silêncio e histórias pessoais, certamente fecharia a porta na cara do indivíduo que falasse tanta bobagem.

Mas aconteceu. A vida o levara a bater na porta de Do Kyungsoo e não se via mais em outro lugar.

— Pena que nada é para sempre.

O murmúrio ganhou atenção visual do menor, aquela fala fazendo seu peito tremer de uma forma estranha e o estômago revirar.  _ Nada bom. _

— Digo… Claro que você se recuperar é algo bom,  _ muito  _ bom — explicou e saiu daquela distração, encarando novamente a tigela de macarrão. — Mas não nego que vou sentir falta.

Engoliu em seco. Então ele já estava pensando em ir embora? Mordeu forte o canto do lábio e o ocupou com mais um longo gole, mesmo que a bebida ainda estivesse quente demais. Queria pensar em uma solução, nem que o contratasse para limpar sua privada uma vez por semana. Será que ele aceitaria aquela ideia de ser seu cozinheiro? Não era algo ruim… Ele andava querendo largar a carreira de enfermagem mesmo.

Mas… E se nessas mudanças que tiveram ele tenha encontrado paixão por aquilo outra vez?!

Como se fosse combinado, se encararam simultaneamente. As orbes se encontrando e assim ficaram por certo tempo. Ambos não gostavam daquela ideia, mas nenhum sabia como expor isso. Chanyeol esperava que Kyung quem demonstrasse interesse em sua permanência, mas ao mesmo tempo o cantor achava que era Yeol quem devia se dizer com vontade de não ir embora. No fim, nada era resolvido.

Do moveu a boca de forma lenta, e o olhar do maior caiu diretamente a ela com o objetivo de entender o que ele queria dizer. Só que era difícil se concentrar em tal tarefa quando precisava depositar toda sua atenção nos lábios cheios que pareciam tão convidativos. Moviam-se devagar, e quando formavam um leve muxoxo ao pronunciar silenciosamente uma sílaba mais fechada era quando Park mais se via perdido. Mesmo quando pararam, não desviou atenção. E para piorar tudo um arrepio correu por toda sua espinha assim que assistiu o ínfero ser mordiscado, algo que pareceu um balde de água fria sobre o enfermeiro.

— Oi? — questionou erguendo os olhos em busca dos dele.

Isso pareceu frustrá-lo um pouco, já que suspirou fundo e virou pra frente como se buscasse outras palavras.

— Não! Não foi erro seu, Soo. Você está indo muito bem. — Sorriu tentando passar confiança. — Fui eu que me distraí, só isso.

Voltou a ser alvo do olhar curioso de sobrancelha arqueada, e dessa vez Yeol não sabia o que responder. Como poderia contar que se distraiu pensando que a boca dele era gostosa? Seria extremamente desrespeitoso e se reprovava por aquilo. Negou rapidamente com a cabeça e riu soprado.

— Só repete, Soo — pediu tentando mudar de assunto, mas não foi atendido. Kyung riu balançando a cabeça de leve e tomou mais do seu chá.

Do outro lado da bancada avistou o livro que o Park lia quando entrou na cozinha e o flagrou. Não tinha prestado atenção na capa, era mais interessante assistir o cenário ao redor. Uma pena ter sido percebido tão cedo.

Esticou o braço e o puxou para si, analisando a capa onde um homem e uma mulher se encaravam frente a frente, ela de olhos fechados e ele parecendo que encarava os lábios rosados da garota. O título enorme sobre eles em letras  _ frufrus  _ fez Do franzir o cenho.

— Ah, isso… — Yeol resmungou envergonhado, tentando ocupar sua boca com mais miojo. Sua noite estava ficando cada vez mais embaraçosa. — Não é o tipo de conteúdo que costumo consumir.

Kyung parecia nem dar tanta bola para suas justificativas. O viu abrir em uma página qualquer e ler um trecho aleatório. Não soube qual foi, mas aquele sorriso que surgia carregava um nítido tom de quem mentalmente debochava do seu suposto gosto literário.

— Soo, esse livro é uma droga! — exaltou-se — Eu juro, comprei super por acaso. Estou lendo só pra não jogar dinheiro fora.

— Uh-hum — o resmungo irônico fez Park revirar os olhos e desistir de se defender.  _ Paciência, Chanyeol. Agora você já é o enfermeiro peladão que lê romance sem sal. _

Segurou a tigela com ambas as mãos pronto para beber o caldo quando viu Kyung folhear o livro, fazendo seu marcador de página cair em cima da bancada.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos e quase cuspiu o líquido quente se não tivesse se engasgado com ele antes. Tossia desesperado, vendo sua vida passar diante de seus olhos enquanto, sem a menor preocupação, o menor pegava aquele papelzinho aparentemente todo branco para colocar de volta no lugar.

Agora ambos os homens tinham os olhos arregalados quando Do virou o suposto marcador, revelando ser, nada mais nada menos, que uma foto sua. Uma foto de Kyungsoo sorridente no centro de uma moldura de polaroid.

Só podia ser brincadeira…

Dessa vez a troca de olhares só não se manteve por conta de Chanyeol agindo em pânico, pulando do banco com sua tigela nas mãos e dando a volta apressado para se refugiar na pia onde o líquido restante deslizou pelo ralo. Ficou mudo, lavou a louça que havia sujado e ajeitou no escorredor, puxou o pano do gancho e secou sua mão até quando não tinha mais nenhuma gota por elas.

Seu coração batia rápido. Nem se lembrava daquele detalhe, caso contrário teria dado um jeito de pegar o livro de volta antes que a desgraça acontecesse. Só que agora era tarde demais, não podia pegá-lo e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. A prova disso foi quando virou para trás e levou o choque assim que encontrou Kyungsoo sério o encarando diretamente, o livro agora fechado e a foto por cima da capa. Parecia até seus pais quando seu boletim escolar chegava com alguma nota baixa e se deparava com a mesma cena na cozinha simples da sua casa de infância.

— Isso é tão embaraçoso… — resmungou baixo em tom enjoado, deixando o pano na pia quando arrastou seus pés descalços de volta ao seu banquinho. — Olha, eu juro que posso explicar.

Sentou-se e Do seguia encarando-o paciente. Bufou frustrado antes de prosseguir.

— Eu comprei esse livro quando recebi o primeiro pagamento. Eu não costumo ler, nunca fui fã disso, mas achei que seria legal começar . — Deu de ombros . — Eu não tinha um marcador,só tinha… Sua foto. Não sou nenhum tipo de psicopata, juro pra você.

Mas Kyung continuava o encarando, afinal a história ainda estava pela metade.

— Eu comprei um álbum seu… — admitiu.

Sem conseguir se conter mais, Kyungsoo soltou a gargalhada.

Ria alto e com um gosto que Chanyeol jamais tinha visto, o deixando com cara de bobo diante aquela situação toda. Entretanto Kyun não ligava para aquilo, na verdade até riu mais quando viu a confusão nos olhos esbugalhados do Park. Não era sua culpa, aquilo tinha sido hilário! Sem contar que estava amando flagrar o enfermeiro tantas vezes àquela noite. A visão do cantor já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas.

— Kyungsoo! — exclamou ofendido. — Não acredito que eu estou desesperado achando que você ficou bravo, e só estava tirando uma comigo.

O resmungo enjoado também mostrou um detalhe que Kyungsoo ainda não tinha visto: a birra por ser contrariado. Podia se perder em inúmeros pensamentos por causa daquilo, mas no momento preferia apenas rir da cara do mais novo.

Virando o banco todo na direção dele, Soo apoiou as mãos no braço forte e aproximou o rosto, tentando falar algo que Chanyeol precisou usar todo seu raciocínio para encaixar palavra por palavra pelo fato de tudo ser dito no meio da gargalhada gostosa:

— Você… Não… Sabe… — balbuciava de cenho franzido, rolando os olhos quando entendeu . — Eu sei esconder as coisas sim, e muito bem!

Se acalmando, Kyung negou com a cabeça em discordância. Definitivamente aquilo era algo que Chanyeol  _ não  _ sabia fazer de forma alguma, esconder sentimentos, confusões,  _ olhares. _

Cruzou os braços sobre o mármore frio e fico ali, de cara fechada olhando para frente. Sem o menor medo, o mais baixo esticou o braço e tocou a mão que estava perto, a segurando de forma tão espontânea que fez aquela feição toda fechada se desfazer. Assim que ergueu o olhar novamente, Do pegou a foto e colocou ao lado do rosto, imitando a própria pose, o que arrancou um riso do Park.

— Eu comprei ele no mesmo dia… — sussurrou, descendo a atenção para os próprios braços. — Foi uma fã sua que me indicou.

Aquela informação pareceu ter um peso, pois pela visão periférica viu quando Do desceu lentamente o braço até que a foto estivesse sobre o colo. Não tinha contado aquela história antes, pois não achava que era um bom momento para isso. Kyungsoo ainda se isolava demais, sequer tentava se comunicar de forma mais clara. Não achou que seria bom trazer um assunto delicado como aquele.

— Foi na mesma livraria, eu estava vendo os CDs e ela me pediu pra pegar um álbum seu. Foi fofo, então não disse nada que tinha sido contratado pelo próprio dono daquilo ali. — Ergueu uma das mãos e coçou atrás da orelha, buscando as palavras certas para usar . — Ela agiu muito surpresa quando eu fingi que não fazia ideia de quem você era, como se… Como se só você importasse. Entende o que quero dizer?

Receoso de ter soado rude, encarou o cantor que concordou tranquilo, dessa vez suas feições sérias não eram forçadas.

— Eu pedi recomendação e ela sugeriu um, eu comprei na mesma hora. — Umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar. — Você já me pegou em situações embaraçosas demais, então já adianto antes que me pegue em mais uma: seu disco está no rádio do carro. — Mordiscou o lábio nervoso. — E eu escuto ele sempre que venho para cá, ou volto para casa.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso. Aquele assunto fazia o nó em sua garganta apertar, não só pelo choro, mas como se o que estivesse dentro de si nunca fosse sair. E isso era uma merda, pois nos últimos dias realmente vinha acreditando estar conseguindo. A mão livre, que antes segurava a do enfermeiro, ergueu para alisar o próprio pescoço. Era um incômodo tão grande, algumas vezes sentia vontade de arrancá-lo à força. Só não sabia como.

— Ela me falou muito de você, não parecia nem um pouco envergonhada com o fato de fazer isso para um desconhecido — prosseguiu. — ela contou sobre os shows que você fazia, sobre os projetos que até hoje fazem em sua homenagem. — Lembrando de algo que viu sozinho em uma das suas pesquisas secretas, riu baixo . — Você sabia que diversos lugares por aí estão recebendo doações no seu nome? ONGs que acolhem famílias que sofreram perdas e… — Respirou fundo gesticulando com uma mão, não precisava levar a frase até o final para ser entendido.

Kyungsoo se virou de frente à bancada outra vez e juntou as mãos sobre o livro, apertando uma a outra em nervosismo. O ambiente antes leve agora tinha uma tensão pairando por cada canto, sabia que não adiantava tentar fugir. E não queria fugir. Precisava ouvir, por mais que certas memórias viessem dilacerando seu interior sem qualquer piedade, tinha que enfrentar aquilo tudo de uma vez.

— Ela me contou que defendem você com unhas e dentes, e eu achei isso lindo. Você tem um exército te protegendo, Soo — brincou, mas nenhum dos dois esboçou qualquer sorriso . — Então ela disse que esperava que você soubesse disso tudo, e bem… Agora eu tenho certeza que você sabe.

Teve medo de ter tomado uma péssima decisão pela falta de reação de Kyungsoo, mas não parecia certo esconder a história real por trás daquele pseudo marcador. Talvez longos minutos tenham se passado, até que Chanyeol reuniu coragem de erguer o rosto e fitar o cantor. Não se surpreendeu tanto quando viu o caminho de algumas lágrimas pela bochecha, mesmo assim seu coração apertou.

— Desculpe… — pediu.

Como se um gatilho despertasse na mente do menor, rapidamente cobriu a boca com a mão assim que o choro escapou de uma vez só. De prontidão, Park pôs-se de pé. Sua intenção era abraçar Soo naquela mesma posição, todavia o rapaz girou na sua direção e se prendeu a seu corpo sem precisar ser chamado.

Chanyeol não falou absolutamente nada, nenhuma palavra de conforto. Limitava-se em um abraço forte, o mais forte que já havia dado no Do. Não era novidade vê-lo chorar, isso acontecia algumas vezes quando acordava de pesadelos, as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam e paravam sem qualquer anúncio.

Só que não era assim dessa vez.

Do Kyungsoo chorava alto, tão alto quanto uma criança. Parecia gritar sempre que que soltava o ar e soluçava engasgado quando tentava encher o pulmão outra vez. Era uma cena para ficar com vergonha de mostrar, só que Kyung não ligava, pois sentia que aquele nó finalmente se desfazia.

A última vez que havia chorado daquela forma foi ao receber a notícia do falecimento do noivo, quando ainda estava no hospital. Depois daquela noite nada mais saiu de dentro do seu corpo.

Quem tinha o rosto molhado sem qualquer sinal era Chanyeol, que não conseguira conter as lágrimas. Fungando, engoliu o choro e depositou selares calmos no topo da cabeça do menor, querendo confortá-lo da melhor forma que podia. Não fazia ideia do que se passava em sua mente, e continuaria sem entender se fosse mostrado para ele cada pensamento. Apenas Kyungsoo sabia o peso que aquela dor tinha, somente Kyungsoo poderia dizer o quão difícil foi carregar aquele choro dentro do peito durante um ano inteiro.

Nem o próprio sabia dizer ao certo a razão de chorar, se era por tudo que viveu, se era por tocar em um assunto delicado como aquele ou quem sabe um combo acompanhado de muitas outras coisas. Foi a primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que notou sentir falta dos seus fãs. Então será que chorava de saudade também?

Era grato por tudo aquilo que faziam e que não, não fazia a mínima ideia da proporção que tomava.

Agora, pelo menos, tinha total certeza de que alguma coisa tinha se libertado. Algum monstro que vivia em seu interior, e que o próprio Do prendera com inúmeras correntes para que não saísse tão logo. Agora ele estava livre, e Kyungsoo sentia que podia ser livre também.

Mesmo depois de calmo, o abraço não afrouxou. Era possível ouvir os soluços que vez e outra escapavam, os fungares, sua pele exposta estava molhada.

— Está melhor? — sussurrou cauteloso e sentiu o rosto mover para cima e para baixo . — Você pode chorar mais, se quiser . — Dessa vez o rosto moveu de um lado para o outro.

Depositou um novo selar na cabeça do rapaz.

— Está tudo bem, Soo. Eu não deixarei que coisas ruins cheguem até você, nem suas fãs birutas que conversam com desconhecidos em livrarias vazias.

Seu tom divertido causou efeito, e quando Kyung se afastou já carregava no rosto aquele sorriso enorme e um riso baixinho. Seu rosto porém, estava vermelho. Os olhos inchados e ainda fungava repetidas vezes. O chá estava frio, mas pelo menos havia sobrado pouca coisa na caneca para ser considerado desperdício.

Quando abriu a boca para falar algo — mesmo sem saber ao certo o que dizer —, um trovão soou ao longe, chamando atenção dos homens sempre atentos em qualquer sinal que o céu mandaria. Curioso para saber se era mesmo aquilo, afinal não se lembrava de ver qualquer anúncio de chuva na previsão semanal, Yeol caminhou até a enorme janela da cozinha. Quando a abriu, o ar úmido atingiu seu rosto. O cheiro de água já era presente mesmo sem ter sequer começado garoar, viu que ao longe enormes nuvens se aproximavam, um clarão piscava entre elas algumas vezes.

— É, parece que vai mesmo chover — murmurou e a fechou . — Quer que eu migre para o seu quarto?

Kyungsoo concordou de imediato, passando o dorso da mão pelo rosto já preparado para descer do banco.

Diferente de Chanyeol, sabia esconder muito bem seus pequenos segredos. Yeol sequer notava que indícios de mentira pintavam aquela expressão desconcertada. Sim, queria a presença de Chanyeol no seu quarto, mas não pela chuva.

Seus pesadelos andavam diminuindo, e mesmo quando vinham muitas vezes conseguia despertar e se acalmar sozinho. Sem agitação, sem choros. Apenas o baque de despertar e entender que a realidade era outra. Estava tudo bem, não precisava mais de supervisão a postos para qualquer emergência matutina. Só que não queria dizer aquilo para Chanyeol.

Dividir o quarto com alguém depois de Jongin era estranho,  _ foi _ estranho. Agora quando deitava-se sozinho e encarava o teto escuro, parecia que algo faltava.

Foram juntos para o corredor onde cada um entrou em uma porta, para que assim Chanyeol aparecesse no quarto apenas e dentes escovados e propriamente vestido. Bermuda folgada e uma camiseta velha do Mickey qual Do já havia visto outras vezes. As cobertas foram arrumadas, Kyung só não entendia como ele conseguia se sentir confortável pegando no sono em algo aparentemente tão desconfortável, mas só de lembrar das histórias absurdas de que ele dormia até de pé no meio dos plantões, então aquele improviso até que parecia ser algo confortável.

— Boa noite, Soo.

Ouviu a despedida no meio da escuridão. Esperava poder responder ela um dia.

Apesar de ter a esperança de nenhum pesadelo, foi bom mesmo assim quando seu corpo começou despertar sabendo que não era madrugada, e nem que sua mente projetava cenas horríveis em sua cabeça. Apenas foi acordando, o fio de luz que tentava adentrar pela janela não incomodava. Esticou-se todo na cama, gemendo arrastado tamanha preguiça que tomava seu corpo. Era tão bom conseguir mexer as pernas como bem queria, lembrava de que no início temeu perder completamente os movimentos, mesmo com os médicos explicando inúmeras vezes que não era esse o caso.

Suspirou quando o corpo acordou. Aos poucos a memória trazia seu sonho recente, embora não se recordasse dos detalhes. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de Jongin, mas não como algo ruim, e nem uma vivência do passado reprisando no subconsciente. Na verdade era algo que trazia uma sensação boa, uma paz que precisava sentir.

Olhou para o lado e conferiu a hora no relógio digital, vendo que faltava pouco para despertar — algo que passou a programar todas as vezes que Park dormia por ali. Logo abaixo em letras menores indicava ser terça-feira, dia de psicóloga. E pela data ao lado um marcador interno despertou: em poucos dias completaria exatamente um ano desde o acidente.

Não gostou nem um pouco daquela recordação e apenas afundou na coberta, virando o corpo na direção onde Chanyeol montava acampamento. E lá estava ele todo esparramado no chão, respirando de boca aberta e a camiseta quase para fora do corpo. Riu só de ver, ele devia ser o tipo de cara que acordava caindo da cama, mais um ponto positivo para aquela gambiarra de cobertas não ser tão ruim assim.

O corpo grande começou se mexer, e naquele casulo de Kyungsoo que tinha apenas o rosto para fora, achou que o enfermeiro despertaria. Inocente ele de pensar aquilo… Só mudou de posição mantendo a pose espaçosa e ali ficou, agora de boca fechada.

Descobriu que gostava de observá-lo, analisar seus jeitos quando ninguém estava olhando. Como na madrugada passada, ele andava pela cozinha como se fosse a própria casa, usando apenas uma cueca e expondo o resto do corpo. Era uma cena que gostaria de encontrar mais vezes, passava um conforto diferente, uma familiaridade. Se pegou sorrindo com a lembrança viva na mente, escapando um riso baixinho pela memória do Park todo perdido e desconcertado, principalmente quando encontrou sua foto dentro do livro.

Não fingiu tanto quanto ele deva ter pensado, ficou realmente surpreso por ver ela no meio das coisas do enfermeiro. Quem não ficaria?! Ainda assim era gracioso o jeito que ele tropeçou em cima das próprias palavras para justificar algo tão simples. Podia só ter dito que foi uma coincidência boba de ter comprado seu álbum e não ter nada que marcasse sua leitura. Mas não, tinha algo a mais por ali, algo que ficou muito nítido quando o viu se distrair olhando para sua boca.

Em situações diferentes, certamente sentiria-se ofendido. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de botar o homem para fora e se virar sozinho até que Sooyoung chegasse no sábado de manhã. Só que… Não se sentia mal. Não de forma que culpasse Park pelo nítido interesse que andava tendo, pois fora isso ainda carregava suas culpas por inconscientemente aprovar uma ideia como aquela enquanto a sua mente ainda trazia o noivo nada satisfeito.

Tão distraído, não percebeu os minutos passando, ganhando um bom susto assim que o despertador soou estridente. Puta merda, por que mesmo tinha um daquele?! Foi sua pior aquisição em anos de vida. Mesmo assim Chanyeol nem pareceu ligar, já estava ficando acostumado com aquele barulho e o máximo que fez foi coçar a barriga e virar o rosto para o outro lado, como se aquele  _ PÉÉ PÉÉ PÉÉ  _ não passasse de um zumbido de mosquito.

Kyungsoo afundou-se na coberta deixando o barulho ecoar pelo quarto, com um fio de esperança de que Park acordaria a qualquer instante.

Nada, nem um resmungo, Soo estava enlouquecendo sozinho.

Então já que som algum acordava Chanyeol, jogou a coberta para baixo e desligou o aparelho, virando-se o suficiente para pegar o travesseiro livre atrás de si e, com uma mira certeira, arremessou contra o corpo adormecido. Era assim, certo? “Qualquer coisa me jogue um travesseiro”. Pois lá estava, e realmente era algo bem útil, pois na mesma hora o Park se tremeu todo erguendo a cabeça como se tentasse entender o que havia caído sobre ele. Agarrou o travesseiro e olhou para Kyungsoo que sorria arteiro.

Se estivesse em condições normais, amaria aquela visão, mas estava tudo tão embaçado e não sabia dizer ainda onde estava, que horas eram e quem ele próprio era. Relaxou abraçando o travesseiro, espreguiçando o corpo já espichado enquanto apertava forte aquela fofura e afundava o rosto ali. E depois disso, mais nada. Simplesmente parou.

_ “Pelo amor de Deus. Você é pior que criança, Chany”  _ pensou.

Sentou na cama e pegou o próprio travesseiro, que tomou o mesmo rumo que o anterior, arrancando um grito abafado do mais novo.

— Eu acordei, já acordei!! — reclamou e reuniu coragem para se erguer de uma só vez, jogando o travesseiro de volta sem tanta força, o que acabou sendo segurado no ar por um Do risonho e desperto. — Bom dia para você também,  _ senhor Do _ .

E com aquele toque de ironia, levantou e saiu cambaleando quarto afora.

Se pudesse sintonizar a voz de Chanyeol como um rádio, buscaria sempre aquela estação onde ele teria a voz rouca do despertar. Quem sabe inconscientemente aquele era um dos detalhes que moviam seu desejo de sempre aceitar a presença dele no quarto. Até deixou de sentir culpa, ou achar que estava sendo um incômodo. Seria uma pena Park não gostar daquelas noites, entretanto Do gostava, e naquele momento era isso que importava para o cantor.

Raramente separavam-se durante o dia, ou seja, acontecia apenas quando se despediam e cada um seguia para um quarto. Desfrutavam da presença um do outro, nem lembravam-se mais de quando Chanyeol precisava bater na porta do menor a cada hora para anunciar almoço e janta, certificar se estava bem ou avisar sobre alguma saída. Parecia uma memória distante, muito distante. Em algumas manhãs quando Park saía de seu quarto, dava de cara com Do saíndo da porta da frente, e logo cedo trocavam o primeiro sorriso do dia.

Sorrisos estes que seguiam o dia inteiro, sem o menor esforço.

E que também não andavam passando despercebidos por Joohyun, que anotava tudo secretamente em seu caderno enquanto conversavam agora na enorme varanda, cada um de um lado da mesa de piquenique. As consultas passaram a ser mais leves quando houve a drástica mudança de ambiente, e até mesmo mais confortáveis. Chanyeol trazia algo para beberem, algumas bolachas ou fatias de bolo que comprava de manhã na padaria da rua de baixo. Ele era tão atencioso, aquilo deixava Kyungsoo bobo e confortável.

— Então quer dizer que seu último pesadelo foi há duas semanas? — a mulher questionou, dando uma mordida no cookie cheio de gotas de chocolate. Naquela tarde, uma jarra de suco de laranja estava posta ao lado.

Kyungsoo assentiu contente.

— O mundo caiu essa madrugada, Kyung . — A médica olhou para o céu, tão limpo que nem parecia o mesmo da noite passada . — Eu mesma me assustei, não te causou nada?

Negou com a cabeça e moveu os lábios devagar para que a psicóloga pudesse ler:  _ dormi feito uma pedra. _

Aquele sorrisinho de canto da mulher dizia estar surpresa, mas feliz, com aquela informação enquanto realizava suas anotações. Cruzou os dedos e encarou Soo diretamente.

— Isso é realmente muito bom. Sabe… Falamos mais cedo sobre o fato do dia que completa um ano do acidente estar chegando, eu sei que isso assusta. Confesso que estou preocupada, e eu sei que você também está — comentou e suspirou pesado conforme o sorriso diminuía . — Algumas vezes, quando esses aniversários chegam, é comum o paciente piorar. Pesadelos, flashbacks, você sabe.

Soo assentiu desanimado. Sabia disso pois já eram detalhes conversados em outros encontros que tiveram, e no fundo tinha medo de ter uma queda logo agora que tudo andava caminhando bem. Roeu a lateral da unha em uma tentativa de buscar distração, se tivesse algum jeito de fugir daquele dia, cortar a data do calendário, com certeza faria.

— Escute, Kyung. Caso aconteça algo, eu não quero que seja um motivo de desistir — Bae sussurrou tranquila, ele sabia que estava sendo encarado o tempo todo . — Você tem tido evoluções muito boas, seu processo engatou e acelerou de uma só vez. Recaídas não significam que algo é impossível de ser concluído. Caso tenha pesadelos, você pode me ligar durante a madrugada, e Chanyeol estará presente também.

Tentou conter, mas um sorrisinho surgiu em seu rosto ao ouvir aquela frase. E novamente não passou batido pelos olhos afiados da psicóloga.

— Isso te agrada? — questionou, vendo o rosto do cantor erguer rapidamente e um tanto surpreso . — E algo me diz que não é a parte do “você pode me ligar”. Estou certa, Kyung?

Aquilo o fez rir. Puxou o próprio caderno deixado de canto e o folheou em busca de uma página vazia. Já tinha anotado tantas coisas naqueles meses todos, pensamentos soltos, pesadelos, medos e vontades. Tudo era lido junto da médica, analisado, discutido e trabalhado. Em uma época contava os dias para aquilo acabar e poder destruir folha por folha. Todavia, agora parecia um bom arquivo. Era ótimo recuperar seu desejo de cantar, podia voltar usar seus sentimentos para fazer música. Previa em breve um álbum cheio de angústia e melancolia, mas valeria a pena. Só esperava que seus fãs — em especial aquela tal garota que Chanyeol conheceu — gostassem de ouvir.

Quando a médica pegou o caderno, precisou rir do que havia sido escrito:  _ Chanyeol faz ótimos chás. _

— Pois é, eu sei disso — comentou, dando um gole no suco que já acabava em seu copo . — Ele teve um papel crucial nessa mudança de ares, você concorda com isso? — Do acenou e ela prosseguiu . — Talvez ele seja o assunto principal na próxima semana?

Ouvir aquela sugestão arregalou os olhos do rapaz e no mesmo instante seu rosto ferveu. Assunto principal? Por que ele seria?! Negou diversas vezes com a cabeça dizendo  _ não  _ do seu novo jeito silencioso de falar. Não tinham necessidade daquilo, certo?! Joohyun riu na cara dele, desacreditada na reação que recebia.

— Kyung, você já anda trazendo ele como assunto principal nas consultas há um bom tempo, não percebeu?

Do outro lado da mesa, o mais velho passou ambas as mãos no rosto, resmungando carregado de frustração. As pernas balançavam inquietas, ansioso. Se pudesse falar, usaria todo seu sarcasmo guardado para dizer que Chanyeol e Joohyun poderiam dar as mão e serem ótimos amigos. Poderiam até mesmo mudar de carreira, quem sabe tentar algo mais para a área de análise corporal? Eles seriam ótimos para investigações criminais.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

— Uh-uhm — resmungou em negação.

— Então irei considerar que concordou com a proposta anterior e adiar o assunto — concluiu simples fechando o caderno, a consulta chegava no fim. Kyungsoo desceu as mãos para encarar a médica, ambos com sorrisos divertidos no rosto, cúmplices de certa forma. — Ou… Você pode tentar falar disso com outras pessoas.

A sugestão fantasiada de comentário o fez arquear uma sobrancelha. Sabia o que ela queria dizer, pois tentou abordar o assunto na consulta retrasada, e na anterior àquela também.

— Eu sei que existem assuntos mais profundos quando falamos da sua mãe — comentou, e ela estava certa. Antes mesmo do acidente já fazia por volta de dois anos que não se falavam um só dia. Cresceu sendo apoiado pelo pai, mas a mulher nunca aprovou tanto aquela ideia de ser cantor. Foi firme o quanto pode, embora muitas vezes quase desistira no processo pelos comentários ácidos que recebia dela. E depois, quando sua voz atingiu tantas pessoas e o reconhecimento veio, odiava comparecer às reuniões de família e ser recebido com aquele sorriso imenso, carregado de um orgulho que nunca viu antes. Ela gostava de anunciar sua chegada, o que sempre fazia o cantor revirar os olhos.

Depois da morte de seu pai, decidiu não mais ir naqueles encontros. Afinal, era ele quem insistia que fosse, e Do nunca seria capaz de negar qualquer coisa ao homem que sempre esteve consigo. Estiveram juntos em muitas filas de audições, em inscrições para festivais, sem contar as aulas nada baratas que teve ao longo da adolescência. Seu pai fizera até o impossível só para ver o filho bem, e tudo que queria em troca era sua presença nos almoços em feriados familiares. Então valia o esforço fingir um sorriso no rosto e aguentar os beijos babados das tias que sempre partilharam as ideias de sua mãe, se isso fosse fazer o velho Do feliz.

Como se soubesse que Soo mergulharia em memórias, a imensa pausa só foi quebrada quando os olhos ergueram na direção de Joohyun outra vez, que só então prosseguiu a fala: — Mas e sua irmã, hm? Vocês sempre foram próximos. Jongdae sempre aparece nas nossas conversas, não pensa em dar um telefonema?

Suspirando baixo, Hyun esticou sua mão sobre a mesa e segurou a do homem cuidadosamente.

— Kyungsoo, eu sou sua psicóloga, e amo nossas conversas. Vivemos muitas coisas só nessa dinâmica, em atividades, com inúmeras técnicas. Mas você precisa conversar com outras pessoas também, pessoas que te amam e que devem passar o dia esperando um contato seu. — Mesmo sem ser essa a intenção, Do sentia-se mal. Era um ano sem dar notícia para a mídia, e isso não era um problema. Mas os outros… Sabia que quando visse Kyungsoon novamente, ouviria poucas e boas, talvez ganhasse alguns tapas, e então a irmã o abraçaria e diria que estava com saudade.

Era sempre dessa forma. Entre os dois, todo o temperamento forte ficou com a garota apenas dois anos mais nova. Ouviram muitas brincadeiras na infância por isso, como por exemplo o fato  _ dela _ fazer o papel do “filho arteiro” e  _ Kyungsoo _ da “filha tranquila”. As pessoas diziam que haviam invertido os papéis, mas nenhum dos dois ligavam para aquilo. Até mesmo uniam suas diferenças em prol de suas artes, como quando Do quebrou o vaso de flores da sala e Soon quem assumiu a culpa, assim ninguém levou bronca; os pais estavam mais que acostumados com as artes da garota. E também a vez em que Kyungsoon foi proibida de sair por estar de castigo e já tinha marcado com os amigos de ir no fliperama, então na sua doçura lá foi o garoto choramingar na cozinha dizendo que queria ir jogar. E claro, sua mãe não deixaria que saísse sozinho e nem que seus atos de bom rapaz fossem ofuscados pelas confusões da filha.

A perfeita definição de unha e carne, era até uma surpresa o fato de Kyungsoon ainda não ter aparecido no seu apartamento aos gritos e ameaças.

— Pensa nisso, Kyung. Você está indo bem, mantenha as pessoas que ama por perto.

—  _ Okay —  _ Moveu os lábios.

Com um sorriso satisfeito por ver que ele concordava, levantou do banco anunciando que esperaria por boas notícias na próxima consulta, e assim se despediram. Bebeu o restante do suco e se afastou, arrastando a enorme porta de vidro que já a levava para a sala.

— Chanyeol? — chamou cautelosa, e ainda sentado onde estava Kyung viu o enfermeiro chegar da cozinha . — Eu já estou indo.

— Ah, estou descendo também — avisou e direcionou o olhar para o cantor . — Pedi para o mercado entregar umas coisas aqui, então vou buscar.

Soo assentiu, já estava avisado. Observou os dois caminharem na direção da porta, podendo ainda ouvir o aviso de Joohyun:

— E por favor, nada de aprontarem sem me consultar antes!

— Aprontar tipo como? — Chanyeol indagou fingido, já havia escutado aquele aviso  _ algumas _ vezes.

— Tipo entrarem em um carro como se nada pudesse dar errado — ela falava firme, realmente brava, mas Park estava longe de levar aquela bronca a sério. Enquanto a médica abria a porta, Chanyeol mantinha o tom irônico conferindo o cartão dentro da carteira.

— Doutora, quem faria algo assim?! — Balançou a cabeça . — Nós dois que não!

O homem alto encarou Kyungsoo e girou o indicador algumas vezes ao lado da cabeça, como se dissesse que a mulher estava doida. Isso fez Do rir alto, seria hilário se Bae flagrasse aquela cena. E então saíram, deixando Kyung sozinho no enorme apartamento.

Olhou ao redor, o mundo parecia tão tranquilo.

A mulher estava certa. Claro, era sua psicóloga, mas isso não significava que Do gostasse tanto de admitir que alguém tinha razão sobre suas tentativas de se esconder de todos. Além do mais, não parecia mais ter tanto sentido assim… Do que fugia? Ninguém mais o veria na cadeira de rodas, nem debilitado, muito menos gritando pela madrugada. Talvez… Talvez fosse a voz. No fundo sentia vergonha; um cantor que não sabia nem falar um “oi”? O quão humilhante podia ser?

Não queria que as pessoas o vissem sem antes estar totalmente recuperado, mesmo que levasse mais um longo e arrastado ano. Era diferente que Junmyeon o visse sem andar, ou que Joohyun o atendesse sem conseguir falar. Todos estavam sendo pagos para aquilo, além de que lidavam com situações muito piores. E Chanyeol… Bom, Chanyeol também estava sendo pago para cuidar de si no estado que estivesse. O fato de ter se apegado tanto ao enfermeiro foi um bom impulso para seu desejo de melhorar. Porque ou melhorava, ou se afastava dele também. E não queria se afastar.

Agora precisava pensar em toda a conversa da última hora e meia, por isso afastou o corpo, pegou a muleta e ergueu-se sozinho. Adentrou a sala e passou primeiro na cozinha querendo encontrar mais daqueles cookies, tendo a sorte de ter um pacote aberto em cima da bancada. Ao lado, o livro meloso que Chanyeol insistia em chegar no fim. Enquanto mastigava o doce, folheou as páginas querendo ver se o enfermeiro também estava tendo progresso naquela casa. Sua foto continuava sendo o marcador, constatou isso com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que Park abrisse a porta do apartamento novamente.

— Soo? Voltei! — anunciou, fechando a porta com o quadril por ter as mãos ocupadas de sacolas . — Joohyun me contou que você topou começar o fonoaudiólogo, quando…

Deixou a frase morrer ao perceber que o cantor não estava na sala, nem na cozinha e, esticando o pescoço para ver a sala de estar, não estava por ali também. Estranhou um pouco, e finalmente largou todo aquele peso na bancada, resmungando em reclamação.

Chamando sua atenção, viu que a foto de Kyungsoo estava posta sobre a capa. Não tinha deixado daquela forma… Mesmo que Do já soubesse do seu segredo, não tinha coragem de expor daquela forma. Ainda era embaraçoso. Ao pegar para guardar, reparou uma caneta ao lado, e com certeza ela não estava ali também.

Um tanto automático em busca de alguma rasura na polaroid ainda impecável na frente, a virou para ver o dorso.

A frase anotada no verso o surpreendeu, mas também foi a responsável por lhe arrancar um sorriso tímido.

_ “Mantenha-se sempre por perto.” _


	7. Sobre Totoro, La La Land e Jongdae.

— Meeeu… Amiiigo… To-to-ro…

Sentados no sofá, o enfermeiro e o cantor tinham os rostos quase colados um de frente para o outro. Kyungsoo movia os lábios de forma bem articulada, tendo certeza de que era entendido. Enquanto isso Chanyeol anunciava em voz alta algo bem diferente do que era dito. Ainda assim não desistia, e continuava tentando informar sua escolha da noite:

— _La… La… Land!_

— To… To… Ro!

Irritado, Kyungsoo bateu no braço forte do maior, rindo alto daquele jeito provocativo. Não queria assistir Totoro! Nem imaginava que fosse o tipo de conteúdo que um homem do tamanho e porte de Park Chanyeol consumisse, pelo menos não ao ponto de bater o pé e insistir que seria _aquele_ que iriam ver. Mas aquele tapa não foi capaz de abalar Park Chanyeol.

— Então está decidido, certo? Hoje veremos Meu Amigo Totoro, ótima escolha. — firmou e se levantou, sendo impedido pelo menor que agarrou seu braço e puxou para baixo, fazendo com que caísse todo sem jeito no sofá macio.

Rindo junto do Do, atrevidamente jogou as pernas para cima do estofado e acomodou a cabeça sobre o colo do mais velho, podendo encará-lo agora por um novo ângulo.

— Você nem queria assistir nada, ficou torcendo esse nariz aí. — Ergueu o indicador para tocar a pontinha do nariz do outro. — Agora decidiu exigir?

Como resposta, mostrou a língua para o enfermeiro. Não queria ver mesmo, tinha tanto tempo que não assistia algo, sequer ligava a televisão ou um computador. Mesmo sendo impossível de acontecer, seu subconsciente carregava um leve receio de se deparar com algo relacionado a ele ou Jongin. Mas Chanyeol estava tão insistente àquela tarde, batia o pé pedindo para verem algo depois que descobriu uma porta na estante da sala repleto de DVDs que não mexia há tempos. Mesmo que pudesse ter facilmente tudo pela internet, gostava de comprar os discos, sua pequena coleção pessoal.

Estava negando desde a noite anterior, o único problema era que Yeol carregava aquele jeitinho que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o convencia das coisas. Da mesma forma que o convenceu sair mais do quarto, fazer sessões de terapia na varanda e até mesmo comer pimentão. Chegava ser uma missão extremamente impossível negar algo por muito tempo, sabia desde o início que já era uma batalha perdida, assim como agora sabia que no fim da noite acabaria assistindo Totoro.

— Eu sei que você gosta. — Chanyeol prosseguiu dando de ombros. — Caso contrário, não teria o DVD.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Kyung riu olhando para baixo, encarando os olhos atentos do mais novo. Seus lábios moveram de forma lenta, carregando um sorriso tranquilo: — _Espertinho._

— Desculpe, Soo — pediu formando um leve bico. — É mais difícil fazer leitura labial de ponta cabeça.

Kyung revirou os olhos, mesmo achando graça. Não tinha pensado naquele detalhe.

— Mas se você quiser… Posso ser seu Peter Parker.

O tom brincalhão até podia ser presente, mas atingiu o cantor de surpresa. Ainda o encarando, suas sobrancelhas ergueram levemente. Estava acostumado com as piadinhas do maior, mas elas nunca foram comparando os dois a um casal. Nem era para assustar-se tanto assim, só que pensar tantas besteiras nos últimos tempos havia bagunçado um pouco seus neurônios. Afinal, se Chanyeol falava aquilo enquanto estavam _naquela posição_ , certamente se referia a uma cena muito específica e bem conhecida onde o casal troca um beijo no meio da rua.

Ele não daria em cima tão descaradamente daquela forma, daria? Engoliu em seco com a ideia de ter uma resposta positiva para tal dúvida, sentindo o corpo estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

Era fácil decifrar Park Chanyeol, ou ao menos era fácil para Kyungsoo. Por muitas vezes se pegou sendo observado, e Yeol sempre se desfazia todo atrapalhado quando notava o flagra. Sem contar o nervosismo que entrava algumas vezes quando passava muito tempo olhando sua boca, e ainda jurava de pé junto que sabia esconder as coisas. Agora tinha certeza, absoluta, de que se curvasse o corpo e roubasse um selar do enfermeiro, ele não faria o menor esforço para se afastar.

Sua palma antes brincando com alguns fios macios, escorregou devagar pela lateral do rosto delicado, até que seu polegar pudesse segurar com cuidado o queixo do mais novo. Se _ele_ erguesse um pouco mais a cabeça e roubasse um beijo seu, Do também não tentaria tanto assim um afastamento…

— Ah-ham — Park limpou a garganta e ergueu o corpo mais uma vez. Levantou do sofá e pegou o DVD infantil que estava na mesa de centro. — Então hoje teremos La La Land, mas na próxima a escolha é minha.

Do o viu guardar o disco no armário e virar com um sorriso tímido. Podia até se sentir mal, mas pelo que já conhecia do Park achava aquilo mais fofo do que outra coisa. Ele não fazia muito o tipo que tomava qualquer iniciativa, e estava claramente tão perdido quanto Soo. Era divertido de ver. Entretanto não focou naquilo, apenas assentiu com sua vitória e pegou a muleta ao lado para poder levantar.

Enquanto Chanyeol ficava na sala tentando disfarçar seu recente pânico analisando pela milésima vez os retratos e cactos em cima da lareira, Do adentrou a cozinha onde encheu um bom copo de água. Pela janela aberta via que o céu não estava mais limpo como nos últimos dias, mas as nuvens que o cobria também não aparentavam trazer chuva. O tempo úmido trazendo uma brisa leve. Com o corpo apoiado de lado no balcão abaixo da janela, virou o rosto e avistou na geladeira o bilhete que ele próprio havia grudado ali há tanto tempo que nem lembrava mais.

Não tinha levado boas notícias na sessão seguinte como Joohyun esperava, embora ela também não tenha cobrado algo. Umedeceu os lábios, deixou o copo na pia e avançou sem dificuldade até a geladeira, puxando dali o papelzinho esquecido. Estava na hora de mudar as coisas, ele próprio não queria esperar mais nada. Voltou para a sala no momento exato que Park se virava, deu a volta no sofá e ali se jogou sentado.

— Precisa de algo, Soo?

Acenou positivamente com firmeza e esperou que Yeol retomasse seu espaço ao lado.

— Sou todo às ordens.

Kyungsoo entregou o papel para o enfermeiro que não precisou de muito para reconhecer a lista de números de emergência. Sem precisar questionar o motivo, Do apontou o número de Jongdae.

— Você quer… que eu ligue para ele?

O assentir foi tão sutil que se Chanyeol não estivesse de olhos fixos a ele, não teria notado. Retirou o celular no bolso dianteiro da costumeira jeans branca e desbloqueou a tela. O contato já estava salvo na lista rápida desde seu primeiro dia de trabalho e, depois de tantos meses ali, não pensou que um dia seria realmente útil. Clicou sobre o nome e imediatamente a tela de chamada abriu, podendo levar o aparelho até a orelha. Enquanto o _tuu_ soava repetidas vezes, encarou o cantor ao lado. Tinha o rosto tranquilo, certo da decisão tomada.

Chamou, chamou… Chegou a pensar que não seria atendido, e que pudesse ser melhor usar o telefone da casa imaginando ser um número conhecido pelo outro cantor. Todavia antes que a chamada pudesse cair — e já estava quase lá —, um tom calmo e nitidamente confuso substituiu o toque.

— _Alô?_

— Oi, é… Senhor Kim Jongdae? — Franziu o cenho mesmo reconhecendo muito bem a voz do outro lado, ganhando um sorriso sutil do Do que achava graça naquela forma tão formal que o enfermeiro tinha.

— _Sim, sou eu sim. Quem é?_

— Aqui é o Chanyeol, sou enfermeiro de Do Kyungsoo.

— _DO???_ — Seu tom subiu tantos níveis que fez os olhos do homem se abrirem assustado. — _Ele tá bem?? Aconteceu alguma coisa??_

— Não, tá tudo bem! — Riu baixo e jurava que sentiu o enorme peso saindo de cima do rapaz mesmo sem sequer poder vê-lo, o imaginava de olhos fechados passando a mão na testa, tentando recuperar o fôlego do breve e repentino susto. — Ele está muito bem, na verdade. — Fitou o homem com um pequeno sorriso.

— _Deus, que susto…_ — suspirou alto . — _Boa tarde. Chanyeol, não é? Eu posso ajudar em algo?_

— Na verdade… Eu não sei muito bem. — Usou da mão livre para alisar a própria nuca. — Ele quem pediu para ligar e…

— _Ele pediu??_ — Novamente o tom subindo e dessa vez Chanyeol não entendeu se era bom ou ruim, sequer teve tempo de terminar a própria frase! Logo em seguida escutou o rapaz pedir licença diversas vezes, e já não sabia se havia atrapalhado alguma reunião importante e ele se retirava da sala, ou se o havia salvo de algum evento chato lotado de fotógrafos por todos os lados. — _Chanyeol, me diz uma coisa. Ele quer que eu vá aí?_

— Vir aqui? — Encarou o menor em busca de uma resposta, o vendo concordar uma única vez como se soubesse do que se tratava. — Eu acho… Eu acho que sim.

— _Certo, quando?_

— Quando? — repetiu a pergunta esperando pela resposta, mas novamente o tempo de pensar em uma foi tão curto quanto um piscar de olhos. Era notória a movimentação de Jongdae do outro lado da linha, ouviu portas abrindo e fechado, o som ambiente mudando e passos apressados correndo em algum corredor que causava eco.

— _Faz o seguinte, Chanyeol_ — Kim prosseguiu —, _avisa o porteiro que eu posso subir direto, porque eu to indo agora mesmo!_

Um silêncio absoluto reinou depois disso, a expressão perdida do Park deixava Kyung apreensivo. Será que Jongdae havia negado? Teria perdido seu melhor amigo depois de tanto tempo sem tentar contato? Porra, as coisas não podiam dar certo uma vez sequer?!

Ansioso por uma resposta, já estava impaciente vendo o enfermeiro abaixar o celular e constatar que a chamada tinha sido encerrada. Agora era certeza, Jongdae tinha disparado poucas e boas e desligado na cara de Chanyeol.

— Bom… Eu não sei se isso era bem o que você queria. — Fitou o mais velho. — Mas ele já está a caminho.

A feição aflita e preocupada se desmanchou de imediato, dando lugar a um sorriso tão bonito e genuíno que Chanyeol precisou sorrir junto, podendo sentir o mesmo alívio que emanava do menor. Kyung firmou a muleta no chão e, em um único impulso, se ergueu. Sozinho deu as costas e caminhou na direção do quarto, deixando para trás um Chanyeol orgulhoso daquele novo passo que Kyungsoo espontaneamente arriscava dar.

Dessa vez não incomodou Soo, imaginava que ele precisasse de um tempo até que o amigo chegasse. Estava retomando seu ciclo social; a passos curtos, mas decididos. Depois que limpou toda a cozinha do almoço e regou os pequenos vasos espalhados pela casa, relaxou no sofá respondendo o seu próprio amigo. Minseok que andava ocupado dessa vez, sempre atarefado com o trabalho como era de costume. Havia recebido uma proposta para trabalhar em outro hospital, onde ganharia mais do que estava ganhando. Ao que tudo indicava, foi um próprio médico que o indicara. Kim era esperto, sabia fazer amizade com as pessoas certas para conseguir as coisas certas. Até se sentia sortudo por ele insistir tanto na amizade entre eles, afinal Chanyeol não tinha nada a oferecer, o que comprovava que Min apenas gostava dele e nada mais.

Distraído na troca de mensagens, a campainha o pegou de surpresa. Acelerou até a porta, ajeitou a camiseta no corpo e a abriu com um enorme sorriso. Como já esperava, Jongdae aguardava do outro lado. Olhos curiosos, certamente por não saber ao certo o que esperar do outro lado. Parecia até mesmo Chanyeol no dia que foi fazer a entrevista, a diferença era que Park não tinha uma fama internacional e dinheiro o suficiente na conta para não precisar trabalhar por um ano inteiro.

— Você deve ser o Chanyeol, certo?

— Isso mesmo — confirmou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Kim.

— Você é sempre tão formal assim?

A pergunta deixou o maior um pouco confuso enquanto encarava a expressão curiosa de Jongdae, só então notando que ele usava uma camiseta um pouco larga, bermuda, chinelo e uma sacola. Riu meio sem jeito. Era apenas costume, trabalhava rodeado de pessoas com cargos maiores que o seu ou pacientes mais velhos que exigiam uma formalidade. Além do mais, sua própria mãe o criou daquela forma, então mesmo sem dizer nada, a resposta era: sim.

— Não sei como Kyungsoo não te deu uns tapas ainda. — O cantor brincou e soltou a mão do enfermeiro que logo lhe dava passagem.

— Na verdade ele faz isso de vez em quando — murmurou, soltando um riso soprado por lembrar do tapa forte que recebera mais cedo.

— Ah, então ele está bem a esse nível? — questionou arrancando mais uma risada de Chanyeol, que permanecia parado perto da porta aberta. — Pode me chamar só de Jongdae, sem “senhor”. Eu devo ter a sua idade, garoto.

— É melhor ser repreendido por ser educado, do que por ser desleixado — explicou. — Soo está no quarto, quer que eu chame ele e sirva algo?

— Não, pode deixar. Obrigada pela recepção, Chanyeol.

Yeol acenou com um pequeno sorriso, balançando de leve o corpo para frente e para trás.

— Então eu deixarei vocês a sós, acho que Kyungsoo se sentiria mais à vontade. — anunciou, voltando a apoiar a mão na maçaneta. — Estarei lá embaixo, se gritar pela janela eu subo correndo.

Jongdae riu daquele aviso e apenas concordou, vendo o maior fechar a porta e deixá-lo sozinho ali.

O apartamento parecia exatamente o mesmo da última vez que esteve por ali, nada tinha mudado. As fotos de Jongin na lareira, os prêmios, as flores. Apesar do ar familiar, era nítido que algo faltava. Os dois Kim tinham sido tão amigos quanto era de Kyungsoo, estava sempre invadindo as refeições do casal e causando junto do mais novo, até tirarem a força o lado bravo de Do que brigava para fazerem menos barulho. Respirou fundo e avançou até a porta do quarto, onde deu batidas leves.

— Toc toc? — murmurou a abrindo devagar, aparecendo com um sorriso imenso no rosto assim que avistou um semelhante no rosto do homem sentado à cama. — É aqui que requisitaram um Jongdae e… — Ele ergueu a mão, mostrando a sacola branca. — Rosquinhas cheias de açúcar??

Jongdae tinha saudade daquela risada rouca do melhor amigo, e a levou como uma resposta positiva o suficiente para correr de encontro imediato ao mais velho. O agarrou sem pensar duas vezes, não queria nem saber se ele queria ou não. Apenas abraçou com toda força, resultando por caírem juntos no colchão.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta, seu idiota! — gritou eufórico, depositando toda sua força em esmagar o amigo contra seu corpo. — Você tem ideia disso?? Eu liguei tanto para o seu advogado que ele deve ter meu número bloqueado hoje!

Kyungsoo só fazia rir, retribuindo o aperto na mesma intensidade. Seu coração estava acelerado tamanha felicidade, e já se perguntava como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem ouvir aquela voz estridente e animada. Os corpos afastaram e seu rosto foi segurado entre as mãos delicadas do outro cantor.

— Você ainda tem dificuldade para falar, não é?! Mas você está bem mesmo? Chanyeol faz um bom trabalho? E suas pernas??

A chuva de perguntas não deixavam Soo sequer raciocinar uma resposta, mas ainda ria achando graça. Tentou falar que estava bem, mas Jongdae não estava familiarizado em ler lábios como Chanyeol já havia se adaptado. Por um segundo esqueceu que Park era o único que frequentava sua casa quase todos os dias e o entendia apenas pelo olhar.

— Cara… Eu não entendi nada do que você falou, mas eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui.

Kyung rolou os olhos, desistindo de tentar dizer algo. Até porque suas bochechas estavam sendo esmagadas, não tinha a menor possibilidade de fazer o Kim entender o seu simples e claro “eu estou bem”.

Aos poucos iam se entendendo, isso sendo bem mais fácil quando Jongdae se acalmou e já tinham devorado duas rosquinhas cada. Em tempos normais, Do ficaria irritado por fazerem aquilo em cima da sua cama, mas dessa vez abriu uma exceção mesmo que o edredom limpinho se enchesse de açúcar. Poderia limpar depois, sua prioridade naquele dia era sua amizade com o homem sentado à sua frente.

Já tinha escutado ele contar sobre inúmeros causos que ocorreram naquele último ano, sobre Jongin e, por fim, sobre o próximo trabalho que Dae vinha planejando. Lançaria um mini-álbum apenas com parcerias, as produções ainda iriam ter início. Falar disso lembrou Do de algo, algo muito importante que queria mostrar especialmente para o Kim: a letra de música que vinha rabiscando nos últimos dias. Esticou-se todo na cama e puxou o caderno em cima da mesa de cabeceira, folheando rapidamente até encontrar a página correta, qual entregou para o mais novo.

— Olha só, o que temos aqui… — murmurou intrigado, mas logo abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso. Lia com atenção, passava o indicador em algumas frases… Encarando o amigo outra vez, prosseguiu: — Está ficando bem... intenso.

Do concordou, encarando as próprias mãos brincando uma com a outra sobre o colo.

— Mas bonita também. Suas músicas sempre falam muito.

Ficou contente com o elogio, era bom saber que não tinha perdido a mão com aquilo. Poderia recuperar os movimentos e até a voz, mas não sabia como conseguiria recuperar sua inspiração para fazer o que mais amava.

— Eu posso… Olhar o resto? — Kim perguntou cauteloso, e antes de responder o menor pensou um pouco. Entretanto não tinha motivo para negar, se pudesse falar ele próprio contaria detalhe por detalhe de tudo que tinha escrito.

Permaneceu sentado assistindo Jongdae ler página por página, e até mesmo pegou mais uma rosquinha com cobertura de morango e lotada de granulados coloridos. Algumas vezes o Kim comentava sobre algo, mas na maior parte do tempo apenas leu. O via pulando algumas partes, voltando em outras, até que seus olhos abriram surpresos. Chegou a pensar que pudesse ser alguma descrição sobre os pesadelos mais intensos que tinha, mas a fala que se seguiu o deixou em pânico:

— Kyungsoo, Chanyeol está te assediando?!

No impulso, arrancou o caderno da mão do amigo e correu os olhos pela página. Incapaz de encontrar um foco imediato, capturou apenas algumas palavras soltas: _Chanyeol, boca, encarou._ Foi tempo para raciocinar o que era tudo aquilo, então decidiu que encerraria aquele assunto por ali. Acontece que Jongdae estava muito longe de concordar, e quando viu o mais velho prestes a fechar o caderno, rapidamente o puxou de volta.

— Você não tente me esconder as coisas, Do Kyungsoo! — exclamou e voltou a folhear as folhas, até que em duas anteriores encontrou o título rabiscado: _Park Chanyeol._ E dali em diante todas as anotações continham o nome do enfermeiro.

Em uma tentativa de não ser mais impedido de ler, levantou. Passou a ler enquanto andava aleatoriamente pelo quarto, ao menos tendo o alívio de ver que sua primeira afirmação estava errada.

— “Hoje eu notei que ele me observava comendo.” — Dae passou a ler trechos soltos. — “Chanyeol tem braços fortes e eu gosto disso.” “Sinto como se traísse Jongin, parece errado.” “Sonhei que Chanyeol me contava estar namorando com Sooyoung e senti ciúmes, isso me assustou”?? O que é isso tudo?!

Antes que pudesse ser encarado, Kyungsoo afundou o rosto no travesseiro e gritou abafado contra ele. Seu rosto estava ardendo em chamas, seu coração acelerado outra vez. Não estava pronto para falar sobre aquilo, só que agora era tarde demais, Jongdae não permitiria que passasse em branco.

— Kyungsoo… — O chamado não foi capaz de fazer o menor sequer mudar de posição, mesmo assim Dae prosseguiu: — Você está interessado no Chanyeol?

Suspirou. Era só isso que tinha capacidade no momento. E nem se pudesse falar por horas a fio, não saberia como responder.

Sentiu o colchão afundar, sabendo que o outro voltava a sentar ali. E em seguida, um toque sobre sua perna.

— Você está confuso, não é?

— Uh-hum — resmungou depois de um tempo.

Sabia que ele continuava lendo suas anotações, bem mais atento do que antes. E quando endireitou o corpo cinco minutos depois, o encontrou ainda fixo nas folhas rabiscadas.

— E ele parece que está no mesmo estado — concluiu e encarou o mais velho. — Você pensa muito no que Jongin acha disso, e já adianto que acho isso errado.

O caderno foi fechado e Dae voltou a levantar. O clima ficando mais sério, ele parecia pensar nas palavras que poderia usar enquanto arrastava os pés descalços no chão e bagunçava os cabelos lisos com as mãos.

— Soo, eu nem sei como abordar isso… — prosseguiu — Eu imagino que esteja confuso, perdido. Com medo, como escreveu muitas vezes. — De onde estava, encarou o amigo. — Mas não pode ficar assim para sempre.

E Do sabia muito bem daquilo, mas mesmo que soubesse, ouvir da boca de outra pessoa tinha outro peso.

— Quer dizer, não que eu ache que já está _assim_ há muito ou pouco tempo — tentou explicar, balançando de leve o rosto. — E isso também se encaixa na cobrança que faz a si mesmo. — Dae aproximou do menor e segurou ambas as mãos dele entre as suas, prosseguindo enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos: — Cada pessoa tem seu luto, Soo. Algumas por dias, outras por meses, outras por anos. Só você pode dizer quanto seu luto pode durar, não a mídia ou pessoas que se escondem atrás dela.

Calou-se por alguns segundos, esperando que o menor encaixasse na mente tudo que estava dizendo.

— Você tem medo disso, eu sei. — Riu soprado. — Tem medo das pessoas comentarem que você já seguiu a vida depois de _apenas_ um ano. Mas sabe de uma coisa, Soo?

O menor permanecia encarando o amigo, ansioso pelo que ele contaria a seguir.

— Passe o tempo que for, elas nunca estarão satisfeitas. Se você se casar daqui dez anos, elas estarão lá para perguntar como você já foi capaz disso — contava tranquilamente, alisando a mão do rapaz. — E você vai mesmo tocar sua vida em base no que anônimos tem a dizer? Se sua resposta for sim, eu recomendo sair daqui para uma clínica de plástica, lipo e se internar na academia enquanto come um pacote de amendoim por dia.

Sem resistir, Kyungsoo riu do jeito do amigo, mas ele parecia sério. Seu olhar dizia “acha que estou brincando?”, e Do não achava. Só não deixava de ser engraçado.

— Além do mais, eu te conheço. Porra Soo, não é como se você estivesse colocando o cara para dormir na sua cama um dia depois da partida do Nini.

Ambos respiraram fundo simultaneamente.

— Mas você também não pode se prender em um casulo composto por Kim Jongin. — Reforçou, soltando aos poucos a mão do cantor. — Eu sei que essa é a frase mais clichê que você poderia ouvir, mas talvez o problema seja justamente não ter escutado ela nem uma vez nesse tempo todo: Jongin não iria gostar de te ver _desse_ jeito.

Era insuportável como seu amigo sempre estava certo, ou melhor dizendo, pelo menos naqueles tipos de conselhos. Abaixou a cabeça, decidindo por apenas ouvir.

— Não mesmo. E sabe do que mais? — indagou — Sobraria para mim no fim das contas! — Seu tom era realmente indignado, o caminhar agora levando-o para a grande janela do quarto. — Eu consigo até ver ele apontando aquele dedo na minha cara e dizendo: _Jongdae, por que você não fez nada, hein?! Mete o nariz na minha janta, mas não mexe um dedo pra chacoalhar o Kyungie?!_

Novamente Do riu, mas bem mais baixo. Ele falaria daquele jeito mesmo, era daquela forma que Dae e Jongin discutiam. Principalmente quando o assunto era ele, Kyungsoo. Descontava sua timidez beliscando a perna exposta, coçando onde nem coçava. Tinha vergonha quando ganhava aqueles sermões, era como se fosse uma criança aprontando feio.

— Você está vendo só, Jongin? Eu tento! — continuou a fala, olhando para o céu pela janela. — Mas você conhece a peça, ele engole tudo sozinho e fica lá se enchendo de rosquinha depois.

Se encararam, um pequeno sorriso no rosto do mais novo reconfortou o coração apertado do Do. Não era fácil lidar com aquele assunto, isso poderia significar que ainda não estava pronto para seguir daquela forma. E tudo bem, podia seguir de inúmeras formas até estar seguro. Se fosse Chanyeol com quem deveria prosseguir, ele estaria ali no momento certo.

— Jongin sempre soube o que era melhor para você, Soo — sussurrou. — Eu não ficaria nada surpreso se Chanyeol tivesse sido mandado por ele.

Deu as costas e apoiou os braços na janela, olhando para baixo.

Aquela frase rodou na mente do cantor. Jongin ter mandado Chanyeol… Isso parecia surreal demais, só que também não duvidaria nada se fosse verdade. Já estava há seis meses indo de mal a pior, e aquele homem simplesmente tocou sua campainha mesmo sem nem querer fazer isso. Ainda assim ficou, desvendou seus olhares mais simples e sabia o certo a se fazer em todas as vezes. Ou quase todas.

Seria possível Jongin ter feito aquilo?

Do alto, Dae observava o enfermeiro caminhando aleatoriamente pelo gramado perto da portaria. Parecia olhar para o celular, até que parou perto da fonte. Deu um passo, mais outro… E quase escorregou para dentro da água. Riu baixo assistindo aquele show gratuíto.

— Ele parece ser legal — comentou. — Me recebeu muito bem. Me chamou de senhor.

Virou dando mais uma risada, sendo acompanhado por Do.

— Eu disse para ele não fazer isso, mas gostei de ser recebido tão formalmente na casa do meu melhor amigo — brincou e balançou levemente os ombros. — Será que ele sabe que o porteiro me proibiria de entrar se pudesse?

— _Não_ — Soo murmurou inaudível da cama, um fio de voz imperceptível escapando.

— E você tem que parar de escrever que ele só olha sua boca, ele é bobão demais pra ser um cara que só gostaria é de beijar o chefe — afirmou. Aquilo surpreendeu Do, principalmente por ver a expressão sugestiva do amigo. — Quer ver só??

Quis impedir seja lá o que pudesse acontecer, mas o maior foi mais rápido em dar as costas e, com as mãos em concha ao redor dos lábios, gritou a plenos pulmões:

— CHANYEOL!!

Do gramado, o homem olhou para cima cobrindo acima dos olhos com as mãos.

— KYUNGSOO ESTÁ COM SEDE, PODE TRAZER UMA ÁGUA?! — pediu, e vendo que ele não tinha entendido bem, repetiu mais alto: — ÁGUAAA!!

Em um estalar de dedos, o homem saiu correndo para dentro do prédio. Dae ria de curvar o corpo, e Soo faria o mesmo se não estivesse tentando se sufocar contra o travesseiro antes que o Park pudesse chegar.

Em poucos minutos a porta foi empurrada e Chan entrava com dois copos de água em mãos, cada um com uma pedra de gelo. Porém não fazia ideia se estava calor ou se era só seu corpo quente depois da corrida.

— Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa?

Foi Kim quem negou enquanto bebia do seu copo. E quando o abaixou, questionou olhando para o mais velho dos três:

— Tá vendo só como eu estava certo?

— Hã… — Yeol os encarou meio perdido. — Sobre…

— Sobre você, Chanyeol — respondeu, Soo na cama quase entrando em curto por pensar que o amigo falaria alguma besteira. Mas para o seu alívio, ele mudou o foco: — Sobre como você é formal e educado.

— Oh… — Riu sem jeito, coçando atrás da orelha. — Obrigado, eu acho.

— Bom, claro que não te chamei aqui só para buscar água — explicou e virou para pegar o copo do Do. — Que tipo de sem noção eu seria pra fazer isso?

“Cínico”, Kyung pensou. Mas sorriu divertido.

— Eu já estou de saída — anunciou —, acho que o Soo precisa descansar depois de se esforçar tanto para falar enquanto eu o abraçava a cada segundo.

E com um beijo carinhoso na testa do menor, Jongdae se retirou do quarto sendo acompanhado pelo enfermeiro.

— Foi muito bom poder ver o Kyung outra vez — comentou trocando os chinelos. — Aquele é seu número? Espero que esteja pronto para me ter pedindo informações novas todos os dias.

— Pode pedir, mas também não vou deixar o Soo demorar muito tempo para voltar a entrar em contato.

— Eu espero que sim…

Saiu do apartamento apenas para chamar o elevador e voltou-se ao Park novamente.

— Eu estava falando com ele, e o Soo anda bem confuso. Então… Cuida dele, pode ser?

— Isso não é algo que precisa pedir.

— Estou falando além das suas obrigações de enfermeiro — pontuou.

Yeol ficou sem reação, mas por pouco tempo, pois logo reforçava tão firme quanto:

— Isso realmente é algo que não precisa pedir, Jongdae.

— Ótimo. — finalizou e a porta do elevador abriu, a voz feminina anunciando ter chegado no andar. — E leva ele pra tomar mais sol, viu?! Aproveita que o tempo vai esquentar de novo.

Com o cair da noite a temperatura desceu tanto que era impossível não rir do Do batendo os dentes enquanto tremia de frio encolhido no sofá, e o ar nem estava tão gelado assim. Yeol andava descalço pela casa, trazendo da cozinha um balde de pipoca carregado de manteiga como o cantor tinha pedido. Parou diante dele e, do alto, o encarava de sobrancelha erguida abraçando a bacia com um braço apenas.

— Sério que está com tanto frio assim?

Do assentiu. Então deixou tudo de canto e apressou os passos até seu quarto, voltando com uma coberta fina que usou para cobrir o homem sentado, sendo grande o bastante para sobrar um pedaço para si também. Agora sim tinham tudo pronto: coberta, pipoca, refrigerante e filme na enorme TV. Tinha como ficar melhor?! Era a noite perfeita, Kyung no fundo se arrependendo por tentar negar fazer aquilo. Apesar dos bons momentos descontraídos que tinham juntos, se distrair daquela forma era diferente. Ocupar a mente com duas horas de uma história que não era sua, onde poderia apontar o dedo e julgar a vontade as decisões de cada personagem como se não estivesse fazendo igual ou pior na vida real.

Park acomodou-se ao lado e puxou a pipoca para o colo, de forma que ficasse acessível para Do também pegar quando bem quisesse. O cantor já tinha parado de tremer, aparentava estar bem mais a vontade e confortável.

Embora estivesse animado por fora, dentro do enfermeiro um medo ameaçava assombrar sua atenção no filme. Estava em um daqueles momentos "isso não faz parte do meu trabalho", o que o deixava bem tenso. Tenso porque não estava o colocando para dormir ou fazendo um chá, estava ao lado dele embaixo da coberta assistindo filme no completo escuro. Não era comum viver uma situação daquela com o próprio patrão na sala da casa dele — mesmo que ali fosse seu costumeiro local de trabalho —, isso era íntimo demais.

Quando o toque carinhoso encontrou seu joelho embaixo da coberta, seu corpo tremeu. No escuro era difícil ler os lábios de Kyung — e agradecia por isso —, mas pelo olhar entendia sua dúvida, por isso assentiu rapidamente.

— Está tudo bem — confirmou e voltou olhar a tela, tentando acompanhar o início da história que desenrolava. Fingiu como pôde, mas na visão periférica notou que Kyungsoo não parou de encará-lo por um bom tempo, certamente em busca de indícios que fossem contra sua afirmação.

O escuro favorecia Chanyeol. Dessa forma, além de conseguir esquivar dos olhos atentos do Do, também podia aproveitar para observar como a energia do menor mudava. A luz que vinha do aparelho era suficiente para mostrar o sorriso do rapaz e os olhos brilhando atrás do óculos. Quando os personagens começavam a cantar então… Park nem prestava atenção na cena, era muito melhor assistir os lábios grossos se movendo enquanto cantava junto. Apostava que Kyung sabia todas as falas daquele filme de cor, principalmente as letras das canções.

Ao perceber que era assistido, Do virou o rosto em busca da sua platéia de uma só pessoa, achando que o deixaria daquele jeito atrapalhado. Mas para sua surpresa, ganhou um sorriso. Um tão lindo que também foi incapaz de ficar tímido por ser pego cantando, o sussurro baixo escapando como se sua voz necessitasse sair.

De pouco em pouco, os corpos foram se aproximando. Uma desculpa de que a pipoca estava difícil para ser pega por um, depois que a coberta estava curta. Em instantes sentavam colados um no outro, esparramados no estofado macio. Esse seria o máximo que chegariam se Chanyeol não acabasse deitando a cabeça no ombro do cantor, que não precisou mais do que uma breve olhada para perceber o mais novo de olhos fechados sem resistir ao sono. Nem de longe viu problema naquilo, uma pena mesmo era o filme que chegava no fim. Aproveitou para descansar sua cabeça, deitando sobre a do maior que nem percebeu o apoio.

No total breu que tomou a sala assim que os créditos começaram subir, pensou no que fazer. Acordá-lo parecia cruel… Estava cansado, cochilava tão tranquilamente que não queria realizar movimentos bruscos, mesmo sabendo que acordar Chanyeol era uma tarefa difícil de cumprir. Então se tudo já estava por ali, incluindo uma coberta, por que não ficar por lá? Correu o olhar pelo cômodo escuro, era arriscado tomar aquela decisão, só que… queria.

No fundo era ciente de que usava como desculpa para ficar mais perto dele, de um jeito que ainda não tinham ficado. Era uma forma de entender se aquilo era uma ideia que realmente o agradava como tanto cogitava agradar. Engoliu em seco, sentia-se um adolescente tomando os primeiros passos em algo tão bobo.

Com muito cuidado, virou o corpo na direção de Chanyeol. Dobrou uma perna sobre o sofá e o abraçou com um dos braços, usando o outro para segurar a manta antes que caísse no chão e passasse frio por ser incapaz de se curvar e segurar o enfermeiro ao mesmo tempo. Com muito sufoco, enfim conseguiu se deitar com a cabeça no braço do sofá e ter o corpo alto sobre o seu, o rosto aconchegado em seu peito. A mudança de posição pareceu despertar o Park, que levantou o rosto um pouco perdido.

— Shh… — Do sussurrou, o guiando para se deitar de novo.

Park devia estar no quinto sono já, porque sequer relutou. Continuou deitado dormindo a sono solto, a música que tocava nos créditos do filme entoando pelo apartamento. Fechou os olhos, batucando de leve os dígitos contra as costas do maior, querendo imergir naquela batida de jazz. Então imaginou como seria o ritmo da sua nova música, aquela que se empenhou tanto. Estava basicamente pronta, alguns retoques aqui e ali… Ficaria perfeita. Sorriu só de pensar, gostaria que fosse algo lento, instrumentos baixos. Sua voz sobrepondo todo o restante. Seria uma boa forma de voltar para a música, recuperar a voz e colocá-la como primeiro plano. Ninguém faria ideia da importância que teria, mas para Do seria como uma medalha dada a si mesmo.

Longos minutos arrastaram pensando naquilo, até que a imagem da tela voltou ao menu. O silêncio caiu sobre o apartamento, e era gostoso demais para Kyungsoo que sentia um comichão crescer em seu peito. Se Chanyeol estivesse acordado, poderia escutar a batida rápida do coração do menor. Os lábios secos abertos, podia ver-se perfeitamente dentro do estúdio, fones no ouvido e o microfone na sua frente. Era _aquele_ silêncio que pairava na sala de gravação. Nem percebeu quando agarrou a camiseta do Park entre os dedos, e ao abrir os olhos, a visão encontrava-se embaçada mesmo com os óculos ali. Suspirou tremido, balbuciando as primeiras linhas da canção:

— _A sensação de ser sufocado por tantos sentimentos. Como me acostumei a esconder meu coração, onde estou indo?_

Fungou. Agora que a quietude da madrugada estava presente, podia perceber que o sussurro escapava diferente por entre os lábios.

— _Eu apenas corri na sua frente, estou com medo de virar e falar com você..._

Olhar agitado correndo pelo teto liso. Mesmo com as mãos agarradas no maior, sabia que começavam a tremer, e dessa vez não era pelo frio. Descontava tudo contra o corpo adormecido, não percebendo que isso podia facilmente despertá-lo. Mas estava cantando, não estava?? Aquele sussurro era sua voz, não sua imaginação.

Respirou fundo em uma falha tentativa de se acalmar, a garganta doía e não sabia se era pelo esforço ou pelo choro que começava sair no seu costumeiro jeito silencioso. Mas mesmo que fosse pela primeira suposição, não iria parar. Forçou o peito encher de ar e tomar impulso para aumentar o tom.

— _Conforme o tempo passou, fui feliz, mesmo quando meu coração estava em lágrimas. Como o sol que nasce e é despachado pela lua —_ continuou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais audível. Saía rouca, cansada. Realmente não esperava que ela fosse sair perfeita depois de ficar parada por tanto tempo.

Zonzo, Chanyeol aos poucos recobrava sua consciência. Sentia o aperto contra suas costas, e ouvir aquela voz o confundia. Assim que ergueu o rosto em busca de entender onde estava ao certo, assustou-se quando viu que Kyungsoo cantava. Estava sonhando?!

Não… Não estava. Do Kyungsoo cantava diante de seus olhos.

— _Às vezes eu choro, às vezes eu rio, esperando que não machuque. Corações agitados, e depois desacelerando, apenas siga seu coração._

— Soo…? — o chamado de Chanyeol fez o menor olhar para baixo, nem percebendo que ele tinha se mexido.

Mas não se envergonharam. Nem Kyungsoo por ter os colocado naquela posição, e nem Chanyeol por ter acordado dormindo em cima do menor. Cada um revelando um sorriso imenso pintado no rosto, e o de Do completamente molhado pelas lágrimas. Queria encarar melhor o enfermeiro, então tratou de se livrar dos óculos embaçados, o encarando ao mesmo tempo que ele sussurrava: — Você está… cantando?

— _Como as estrelas, sempre no mesmo lugar. Brilhe do seu jeito, não se esconda… —_ respondeu da melhor forma, ambos rindo em meio aquela agitação que surgia. Kyung continuou a canção assim que segurou o rosto amassado do Park: — _Você vai me mostrar quem você é?_

Chanyeol estava eufórico. Ouvir Kyungsoo cantar já era demais para sua cabeça, entender o que a letra dizia necessitava de esforços que não podia exercer no momento. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto também enquanto se ajeitava em cima dele, de forma que pudessem ficar melhor de frente para o outro. Os rostos estavam pertos, Yeol queria garantir que escutaria cada palavra.

— Continua. Não para. — Encorajou.

— _Hoje encarei meus sentimentos verdadeiros pela primeira vez, também é estranho ficar na frente do espelho. Coisas bonitas são sempre preciosas. Fique um pouco, mesmo que de longe. Veja sua rotina pelos olhos do seu coração._

Em cada novo trecho, sua voz escapava mais, mesmo falhando na maior parte. Não podia mais aceitar engolir por mais tempo que aquilo, cuspiria cada palavra, cada sentimento guardado em seu coração. Só que agora com a mente confusa, já tinha perdido a própria letra que leu e releu inúmeras vezes. Prosseguiu cantando as partes que vinham em mente, ter ordem não parecia ser importante naquele momento.

— _Com as duas mãos cheias de memórias, nossas preciosas memórias. Se você puder lembrar delas de maneira boa, você pode dizer que foi feliz também._

Chanyeol assentiu como se concordasse com aquele trecho, e isso arrancou uma breve risada do cantor. Aquele brilho no olhar do mais novo ia muito além de presenciar tal cena, sabia disso, por isso não conseguia parar de encará-lo. As mãos ao redor do rosto dele, alisando as bochechas quase tão molhadas quanto as suas. Com o polegar secou uma lágrimas que escorreu, aproximando mais o rosto até às testas se encontrarem. Já Yeol seguia impressionado com o fato de que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquela voz continuava sendo gostosa demais de ouvir cantar. Não era a afinação perfeita, Kyungsoo odiaria cantar daquela forma em qualquer outra situação, mas para Chanyeol… Para Chanyeol era a melhor voz que poderia ouvir na sua vida.

— _Nós choramos, nós rimos, tivemos esperanças, nos machucamos. Eu despejei todo meu amor em você_ _—_ continuava cantar, e mesmo nervoso se arriscou em roçar a ponta dos narizes. Aquela ação pareceu trazer uma calmaria para o outro, que soltou um suspiro baixo e relaxado . — _Uma preocupação nunca mencionada, uma ferida mal curada… É sempre a mesma coisa. —_ E firmando as mãos no rosto do rapaz, certificou de que era encarado nos olhos quando finalizou com firmeza: — _Vou me livrar disso uma hora, se estiver tudo bem para você._

Um choque atingiu o corpo do mais novo que pareceu finalmente entender tudo que era cantado. Seus olhos corriam pelo rosto do pequeno buscando qualquer indício de que estaria enganado, mas aquele silêncio que voltou a reger com o olhar sério sobre si parecia que esperava por resposta. Ainda assim tinha medo de responder e estar enganado, não queria passar o vexame de falar algo e ser encarado com confusão como se estivesse viajando demais, principalmente em um momento daquele. Era tão lerdo… Estavam com os rostos colados, tudo que Kyungsoo queria saber era se ele estava disposto a esperar seu tempo. A demora alarmava o cantor, mas assim que o viu assentir positivamente com aquela expressão perdida, não resistiu aos próprios instintos.

Puxou o rosto para si, e de uma só vez os lábios se uniram.

Aquilo durou pouco tempo, os rostos se afastaram surpresos com a atitude. Todavia voltaram a sorrir, e os lábios voltaram a se encontrar. Chanyeol firmou as mãos no assento, subindo mais ainda sobre o corpo menor. Suas costas que antes eram apertadas, agora ganhavam um alisar calmo e até mesmo curioso. Do corria as mãos por toda a extensão, ansioso para conhecer o mais alto de uma forma que por tantos dias se culpou por ansiar. O primeiro estalo escapou, e com ele Soo entreabriu levemente seus lábios esperando que Yeol o correspondesse.

Não imaginou que a noite terminaria assim, e parecia certo se entregar. Era um beijo, _um simples beijo_ , mas tudo sempre vinha com um peso imenso para Soo. Naquele momento teve muitos medos, desde fazer algo errado, até se decepcionar com a própria escolha. Foi mágico quando todos eles — sem exceção — sumiram no instante que as línguas enroscam. Sua mente estava vazia, apenas uma imensidão branca sem qualquer barulho, imagem, dúvida ou medo. Não queria sair dali, _nunca_.

Chanyeol tinha o beijo calmo, doce. Encaixava-se perfeitamente com a forma que funcionavam juntos.

Depois de um ano inteiro se culpando por cada ação que tinha tomado ou que sequer pensava em tomar, Kyungsoo estava em paz. Seu corpo havia entrado em estado total de relaxamento, sendo levado para um mundo completamente diferente. Para uma realidade que pesadelos não o assombravam dia e noite, que não entrava em colapso pelo menor sinal de trânsito que enfrentava. Nenhuma tentativa de maldade era capaz de atingí-lo, pois Chanyeol estava ali para protegê-lo até das armadilhas que sua própria mente poderia criar.

Quando os homens se afastaram em busca do fôlego que gastaram desvendando os mistérios um do outro, os risos bobos e atrapalhados se juntaram. E enquanto se olhavam de perto e as respirações mesclavam, Kyungsoo soube.

Se fosse para estar com alguém no futuro, esse alguém era Park Chanyeol. O único que poderia entender todos os seus medos apenas por um simples olhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estava em dúvida se o Soo cantaria em português ou inglês, mas optei por português!! Reconheceram a música?? That's okay, a própria.
> 
> Como traduções variam muito, eu usei [essa aqui.](https://youtu.be/lYxkMQDxnWo)


	8. Epílogo: sobre a vida três anos depois.

A brisa calma roçava contra sua pele, e por bons minutos permaneceu em silêncio, com os olhos fechados. Dessa forma era possível ouvir o canto dos pássaros, único som presente naquele lugar imenso. A primavera deixava a grama verde, flores desabrochavam pelos jardins que rodeavam aquele local. Tudo parecia mais vivo, mais bonito. Era sua estação preferida, onde a temperatura mantinha-se amena na maior parte dos dias. O cheiro da relva o embalava em uma espécie de meditação, tranquilizando seus pensamentos.

Era estranho sentir-se bem ali, mas sempre que ia, encontrava certa paz.

Abriu os olhos, vendo as pequenas placas brancas e bem alinhadas se perderem de vista. E ao olhar para baixo, um sorriso sutil brotou nos lábios finos. A lápide aparentava ser nova em folha, mas isso era porque ele mesmo limpava toda vez que o visitava. Mesmo depois de certo tempo, uma energia emanava daquela região.

_— E quem foi que te disse que artistas morrem? A luz que emana deles é tão intensa, que mesmo depois da partida, continuam inspirando corações._

Quando ouviu aquela frase foi como se sua maior dúvida fosse respondida.

Abaixou-se para conseguir observar melhor a foto emoldurada colocada há pouco contra a pedra; os lábios cheios carregavam um sorriso tímido do momento que foi tirada. Não fazia a menor ideia de que situação era aquela, o que faziam ou onde estavam, mas a felicidade que ela passava também fez Chanyeol sorrir.

Então esticou a mão, podendo alisar as palavras gravadas na lápide:

 _Kim Jongin.  
_ _Que partiu deixando conosco as melhores lembranças._

Não sentia um aperto no peito, nem qualquer sensação triste. Mas lá no fundo sabia que queria dizer algo, mesmo que esse algo não estivesse tão claro na sua mente. Sempre seguia aqueles mesmos passos, ia até ali e observava, na esperança de que as palavras certas chegassem à boca. Porém, elas nunca vinham. No fim erguia-se e ia embora, carregando o pensamento positivo de que na próxima vez conseguiria desabafar o que fosse preciso.

De pé outra vez, olhou ao redor buscando onde Kyungsoo estaria, e sorriu aliviado ao vê-lo virar uma esquina e apertar os passos na sua direção. Andava bem melhor, algumas vezes mancava quando se exercitava muito, mas as muletas nunca mais foram usadas, embora estivessem sempre ao alcance. Também seguiu até ele, mas muito mais calmo, até que se encontraram na pequena ruazinha de pedra entre os gramados.

— O que estava fazendo? — o menor questionou assim que pararam frente a frente.

— Só conferindo se estava tudo certo.

— E está?

— Sempre está. — garantiu com um sorriso aberto, erguendo as mãos para ajeitar o cabelo curto do menor que o vento bagunçou. E para desfrutar da carícias, Do fechou os olhos.

— A lápide do meu pai estava um pouco suja, por isso demorei — sussurrou, voltando a abrir os olhos e encarar o Park de baixo, seus lábios formando um coração no menor sorriso que dava. Sem qualquer razão aparente, o envolveu pelo quadril, colando os corpos em um abraço que foi imediatamente correspondido. Era seu jeito de agradecer por ele sempre o acompanhar naquelas visitas, mesmo que pudesse escolher ficar no apartamento que compraram juntos e desfrutar de um momento sozinho. A mudança foi decidida depois de muita dor, mas Do sabia que precisava deixar algumas coisas para trás.

— E você está bem? — questionou, vendo o menor concordar. — Pronto para ir?

Dessa vez antes de assentir, Do respirou fundo e observou ao seu redor. Olhou para o lado, vendo pouco distante a lápide do noivo. Ela estava linda, havia levado flores de todas as cores para trocar o vaso e uma foto nova. Chanyeol ajudou na escolha, sugerindo até mesmo comprar uma fita e amarrar as flores como um buquê. Era bom ter companhia para realizar aquelas coisas, e Chanyeol nunca se mostrou contra o fato de Kyung se manter ligado a Jongin. Não parecia algo que o feria, ou que ao menos incomodava. Quando comentou disso com Jongdae, o amigo pensou por longos minutos antes de responder:

_— Eu te avisei. Chanyeol foi mandado por Jongin, ele não escolheria um cara babaca para cuidar do homem que ele ama._

E sempre que pensava naquilo, seu coração disparava.

Entrelaçou seus dígitos aos do mais novo e caminharam em absoluto silêncio até o estacionamento, onde se separaram para que cada um entrasse por uma porta do carro; Soo o passageiro, Yeol o motorista. Tudo era feito com tranquilidade, e antes de dar partida, Park conferiu se o cinto do menor estava bem preso.

— Está seguro?

— Com você? — sussurrou em resposta, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Sempre, Chany.

A resposta não só convenceu o Park, como o deixou tão bobo que perdeu qualquer pose que poderia ter. Kyung divertia-se com aquilo, ele nunca perdia aquela mania de se embaraçar quando Soo se atrevia um pouco além do costume.

Deu a partida e enfim saíram dali. Mesmo que Kyung se acostumasse a ficar no carro novamente, mantinham a velocidade mais calma possível. E a mão do cantor sempre na coxa do Park ainda a apertava algumas vezes, principalmente quando via um carro vindo na direção oposta, mesmo nas ruas largas de mão dupla. Quando sentia essa pressão, Yeol imediatamente a cobria com sua própria mão, segurando-a na esperança de mostrar que ele não estava sozinho ali. Por conta dos resquícios que continuavam presentes, dirigir a noite estava longe de cogitação. Mas esperavam que um dia aquilo mudasse. Até que isso acontecesse, adaptavam-se bem à nova realidade.

— Quer comer algo antes?

— Hm… — resmungou — Só se você quiser, meu amor. Ou podemos comprar algo para eu levar e comer com o Dae mais tarde.

— Então é isso que faremos.

A prontidão do mais novo arrancou uma risada sua, que foi respondida com uma nítida confusão.

— Você vai ser sempre compreensivo assim? — questionou, observando o maior atento no trânsito. — Acho que já passamos da época de você ser o príncipe encantado, pode revelar sua verdadeira imagem.

— Príncipe encantado?! — Soprou um riso desacreditado. — Ontem mesmo você estava quase me batendo de tão nervoso, e hoje sou perfeito?

— E eu tenho culpa se você é bagunceiro? — Devolveu a pergunta. — Chanyeol, tinha uma cueca na cozinha. Na cozinha!! Eu ainda quero entender como ela foi parar lá!

Chanyeol riu sem o menor peso na consciência. E quando pararam em um farol, encarou o namorado com seu melhor sorriso debochado ao concluir: — Então eu já revelei minha verdadeira imagem, pequeno.

Kyung negou com a cabeça.

— Retiro o que disse, volta para a parte do príncipe encantado.

Chan não se ofendeu, até mesmo curvou-se na direção do cantor e roubou um selar estalado.

— Eu já sou esse príncipe — retrucou, e assim que endireitou e voltou a dirigir, prosseguiu: — Um príncipe que esqueceu uma mísera cueca para trás quando estava indo para a lavanderia, e foi judiado pelo rei tirano.

— O rei tirano aqui já encontrou muitas cuecas pela casa para ter moral em suas torturas, se quer saber.

Deixou que Kyungsoo ganhasse daquela vez, mesmo tendo respostas provocativas o bastante para atiçar _vossa majestade._ Estacionou em frente uma padaria que encontrou pelo caminho e esperou Do dentro do carro, enquanto o cantor escolhia quais besteiras levaria. Com o cotovelo apoiado na janela, observou o rapaz ao longe. Algumas pessoas o olhavam com nítida surpresa, e a moça que o atendia pareceu reconhecê-lo também. Achava fofo, ele sempre sorria tímido e se curvava, não importava quantas vezes situações como aquela se repetissem. Voltou sorridente com duas sacolas e entrou no carro de novo.

— Ganhei uma porção de mini-sonhos, acredita??

Chanyeol gargalhou, retomando o caminho que faziam. O menor abriu a caixinha e pegou um dos pãezinhos recheados de creme, mordeu a metade e deu a outra na boca de Chanyeol.

— Ela disse que era para ajudar minha recuperação e a volta para o mundo música — contou usando as palavras exatas que ouviu, sorrindo orgulhoso de si próprio.

— Olha… Como enfermeiro, eu tenho propriedade para dizer que sonho de padaria não é um tratamento médico.

— Enfermeiro? — Do indagou — Achei que estava gostando do curso de culinária.

— E estou.

— Então. — Mordeu outra metade. — Você tem que ficar igual a moça da padaria agora, não como um técnico chato de enfermagem.

Riu daquela conclusão do mais velho, e não retrucou contra, afinal estava fazendo um ótimo proveito em ganhar pedaços de sonho na boca enquanto dirigia.

— De que adianta estudar sobre comida, se meu namorado não vai estar em casa para eu cozinhar pra ele? — questionou enquanto mastigava, fazendo o menor rolar os olhos.

— Quanto drama… Vai ser só uma noite. — respondeu. Esticou o braço para poder alisar os fios da nuca do Park, onde enroscou os dígitos. — Estamos trabalhando naquela música.

— E como ela está ficando?

Recostado sobre o banco, tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado e assim encarou Yeol meio torto. Sabia o que ele queria com aquilo, então fechou os olhos e cantou uma das suas partes:

_— Na verdade, não consigo perceber que não tenho mais você. Esta noite é apenas uma noite, como a anterior antes de te perder._

Voltou encarar Chanyeol naquela posição, e pela falta de reação entendeu que ele queria mais. Isso o fez rir, dando ânimo para se endireitar e cantar melhor:

 _— Por favor, ouça meu coração apenas uma vez. Todos os dias, todas as noites, eu sinto sua falta. —_ Pausou brevemente e respirou fundo. Era uma das letras que escreveu baseada nas anotações que fez por tanto tempo, Chanyeol sabia que grande parte daquele álbum seria dedicado a Jongin e a experiência vivida por Kyungsoo. Não achava ruim, na verdade achava lindo. _— Mesmo se você não estiver do meu lado, mesmo se eu não poder mais te ver. Em meu coração você sempre será o mesmo._ — De olhos fechados novamente, reuniu coragem para arriscar em alcançar uma nota alta: — _Meu coração sempre vai estar preso dentro do seu-_

Parou repentinamente, virando o rosto para tossir. Tinha desafinado, e estava odiando aqueles deslizes muito mais do que antigamente. Park sabia que aquela tosse era só uma tentativa de disfarçar, então estendeu a mão e acariciou a coxa do pequeno, querendo reconfortá-lo. Sabia como ele se sentia.

— Que merda — xingou. Apoiou o cotovelo na porta e o rosto na palma, estava frustrado demais, tinha medo daquilo um dia acontecer publicamente.

— Hey, você está cantando muito bem — Chanyeol sussurrou, virando na rua do Kim. — Não se cobre tanto dessa forma.

— Como não me cobrar?? Se eu faço isso em um show, vai ser uma vergonha.

— Mas você não está em um show — respondeu calmo, parando o carro em frente a casa conhecida —, está no meu carro.

— Eu sei, Chany… — resmungou manhoso enquanto tirava o cinto.

— E então? — Ergueu a mão e pegou o último sonho da pequena caixa. — Você está tendo aulas, consultas. Sabe que está melhorando e melhorando com rapidez.

— Só quero me livrar dessa chatice. — concluiu e se curvou para beijar a boca com resquícios do creme, e quando voltou ao seu lugar, já carregava um novo sorriso. — Tenta não destruir a casa, pode ser?

Yeol fez um bico pensativo, correndo o olhar ao redor.

— Quem sabe…

— Nós dois sabemos que você não vai fazer nada. Tem medo das broncas.

Kyungsoo estava certo, Chanyeol sempre ficava com uma cara emburrada pela casa quando discutiam por alguma bobagem cotidiana, mesmo que no fim tudo se resolvesse com um mimo genuíno da parte de Soo. Esticou sua mão para acariciar a bochecha do futuro cozinheiro, ganhando um selar carinhoso sobre a palma. Quando Park abriu a boca para dizer algo, foram surpreendidos por batidas no vidro, e quando olharam para trás de Do, Jongdae estava com a cara quase grudada na janela.

— Vai liberar meu amigo ou vou ter que pagar imposto? — perguntou assim que a janela foi aberta e Yeol curvou sobre o colo do menor.

— Eu aceito o pagamento, vai me dar prejuízo.

— Ah, vai? — Aquele sorrisinho de canto dizia muita coisa, e o próprio Kyungsoo segurou o riso preparado para o que viria. — Por que não chama aquele seu amiguinho pra ser seu babá essa noite, então?

Kyung não aguentou e acabou soltando a risada, mas o namorado não se abalou nem um pouco. Pobre Minseok… Devia ter as orelhas quentes sempre que era usado como munição no meio daquela guerra sem fim.

— Você pode tentar o que for, Dae. Eu já ganhei a batalha de hoje.

— E quem te garante isso, Yeol?

— Eu mesmo — afirmou, e então pegou a caixa de sonhos e entregou para o segundo cantor. — Já comi todos os seus docinhos antes mesmo de chegar.

Kim encarou a caixa vazia desacreditado, a boca formando um pequeno "o" de pura surpresa. Ainda não tinha visto as sacolas que Kyung trazia, então realmente sentiu o peso da derrota cair sobre os ombros por saber que Chanyeol não deixara nem um para ele! Aquilo era injusto, foi um ataque pelas costas, não estava presente para se defender.

— Kyungsoo, saia desse carro — ordenou —, me recuso deixar meu melhor amigo nas mãos desse monstro.

Não deu resposta, preferia não se intrometer naquela briga entre o amigo e o namorado. Sabia que eles apenas brincavam, amavam se testar e cutucar um ao outro, então limitava-se a assistir e dar risada de cada jogada. Era bom ver que se davam bem, fazia Kyungsoo sentir-se seguro. Jongdae se afastou de volta para sua casa, raspando o indicador no rastro de açúcar pelos cantos da caixa e o lambendo. O mais velho virou para o namorado, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e depositando diversos selares contra os lábios agora adocicados.

— Eu te amo, vou ficar bem.

— Eu sei que vai — Chanyeol que roubou um beijo dessa vez. — Eu te amo, pode ligar a qualquer hora.

Enfim Do se afastou e saiu do veículo. Ao fechar a porta, curvou para encarar o maior.

— Consegue me buscar amanhã?

— Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar.

Aquela frase tinha mais do que uma resposta para sua dúvida, os dois eram cientes daquilo. Então Do ajeitou os óculos e mandou um último beijo no ar, podendo dar as costas e correr até a entrada da casa. Chanyeol o observou fazer o caminho, entrar, tirar os sapatos e só tranquilizou quando a porta fechou.

Podia voltar para casa agora, mesmo que ficar sozinho fosse entediante demais.

Era mil vezes melhor quando Kyungsoo estava no seu encalço a cada passo que dava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música que o Soo cantou foi [Missing You](https://youtu.be/6__714_h5qA), que na realidade foi um feat com o Ryeowook hehe'


End file.
